Paradise
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Carol is enjoying a relaxing vacation in Fiji when a man she knows from work shows up at the same resort. Daryl Dixon is a different guy in this tropical paradise and Carol is intrigued. But he's vacationing with another woman and she just wants to be alone. Will this week be the relaxing getaway she'd planned? Or something different altogether?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So now that I have stopped writing McReedus and removed all my published work I have a huge amount of fics just sitting on my computer. I had an idea today and decided to give it a shot. I'm going to take these old McReedus fics or aspects of them (like the smut scenes) and rework them into Caryl fics. I decided to start with Paradise because a lot of people seemed to enjoy it and I figured it might be the easiest to rework into an AU Caryl. I think I got them all but if you see any "Mel's" or "Norman's" those are supposed to be Carol and Daryl's LOL Would love to hear what you guys think of this idea… So far do you think this works as a Caryl AU? Would you like to read more?_

 **Chapter 1**

Carol found the perfect lounge chair, tucked nicely in the corner all alone, and set herself up to enjoy an afternoon of sun and a good book. She had picked an adult only resort, but questioned that decision when she realized the young adults were often worse than the children. She wasn't a complete prude by any means, Carol knew how to have a good time, even though Ed had kept that side of her under lock and key for a while. But some of the foolish and embarrassing things she had seen people do in the past couple days just made her shake her head.

It was never easy to be alone at one of these places, especially for the first few days. She'd done it a couple times before she'd met Ed, back when she was young and had her freedom - something she hadn't had for way too long. Everyone assumed if you were alone you were there looking for a fling, which she most certainly was not. Carol just wanted to relax, tan and enjoy a little bit of serenity before heading home for the insanity of the holidays at her new retail job. She had already shooed more than a few needy bachelors away.

Her divorce from Ed had become final only a couple weeks earlier and she just needed a break from the insanity of figuring out her new life as a single woman, living alone. He'd fought her hard but she had a good lawyer and she made out well in the deal. But of course Ed was mad and he kept coming after her until she got a restraining order. He broke it once and ended up in jail for a short stint. SInce then he'd finally started to leave her alone. Thousands of miles from Georgia, in the absolutely stunning Fiji, things were far more laid back and it was exactly what she needed.

Carol took off her swim suit cover and folded it neatly, then kicked off her sandals and climbed into the lounge chair. Before she was even situated a server came by to see if she wanted a drink. Carol ordered a rum and coke then opened her book. The server returned quickly and she tipped him then took a sip of the cold drink.

There was a bit of a commotion across the pool and Carol put down her book for a moment to check it out, suddenly wishing she hadn't. She rolled her eyes when she saw what the commotion was about. Yet another blonde wearing pretty much nothing had made an appearance poolside. At least this girl had the body for the string bikini Carol thought, lifting the book up to get back to her story.

When the commotion continued for longer than usual she looked up again. "You have got to be kidding me," she muttered out loud. Standing beside the blonde was a gorgeous shirtless man she knew all too well. Daryl was smiling a little half grin she didn't often see at work, the gentle breeze blowing through his long hair, and Carol couldn't make herself look away. How could they have possibly booked the same hotel, in the same country, at the same time?

She watched him a little longer, his hand settled possessively low on the back of the curvy blonde. It was a bit strange to see him with a woman like that. Clearly the influence of his older brother Merle, she thought, rolling her eyes.

She'd officially met Daryl for the first time several months ago when she started her new job. He worked for UPS as a delivery driver and was at her store often, sometimes several times a day. The bookstore she worked at was also an outlet for the delivery service where Daryl made his daily pickups every morning and then returned when new orders arrived throughout the day. She giggled the first time she saw him in the little brown shorts that were part of his uniform. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Daryl though. He was actually her neighbor when she'd lived with Ed, before they sold the house and went their separate ways. Though they had never talked about it, there was a good chance Daryl knew or at least suspected she'd been abused by Ed. Before she moved away to another part of town Carol had only actually spoken to Daryl once which resulted in a beating because Ed decided she'd been flirting.

The lived 4 houses down the street and there wasn't a weekend that went by that there wasn't a huge party of some sort. Carol assumed Daryl was quite the party animal, so it surprised her to find out he was actually quite shy and awkward at first. She learned quickly in their brief chats that it was his brother Merle who hosted the loud, rowdy parties, with the young girls, drugs and alcohol, and blaring music.

Right then though, Daryl was in the middle of the action and he didn't seem to mind too much at all. Carol smiled. She always enjoyed watching the way people interacted in public, especially Daryl because he was very hard to figure out. She couldn't help but like the guy and she had to admit that she looked forward to their encounters at work. But she was in Fiji to be alone and get away from everything familiar from home… this was a most unwelcome discovery. So why had her heart rate picked up just a little?

Daryl glanced around as the crowd started to die down. Carol assumed he was looking for a place to sit. She was just about to put her book back up in hopes he wouldn't see her, but it was too late. Daryl did a double take and his grin got bigger. He gave her a little wave and Carol watched him tug the girl's hand and they headed in her direction. Fuck my life, Carol thought, not in the mood to deal with Daryl or this ditzy blonde trophy.

"Hey Carol, what a fucking coincidence," Daryl said, smiling brilliantly at her. It was so strange to see him this relaxed and laid back. Maybe the tropics agreed with him. Or perhaps it was being thousands of miles from work and his insane brother.

She smiled back, it was impossible not to. Daryl was too charming for his own good

sometimes, especially since he had no clue how handsome and charming he could be. "Yeah, unbelievable."

"Oh, this is Amber," he said, introducing his companion. "Amber, Carol," he finished. Carol stuck out a hand to politely shake and was reciprocated with a perfectly manicured set of acrylics.

"Nice to meet you," Carol said. She received a nod and a forced smile in return.

"Babe, I'm gonna go to the bar okay? I need another drink." Carol watched as Amber kissed him on the cheek and sauntered off, knowing that every person she walked by, male or female, was staring at her bare ass and half exposed boobs.

Carol waited until she was out of earshot before she spoke. "She seems nice," she said, laying on the sarcasm thickly.

"Well she was, until we got here. Now she's annoying the shit outta me," Daryl replied. "But she looks damn good while she's doing it," he said, turning to watch her ass for a minute.

Carol smacked him, but laughed, "you're such a pervert."

"What?" he shrugged sheepishly. "Any chance you have a bikini like that you plan on wearing this week?" Carol eyed him. She'd been teasing and flirting with him for a while but it was just recently that he'd finally started to find the confidence to flirt back.

"Not a chance," Carol said. "How about you? Got anything like Mr. banana hammock over there in your suitcase?" She watched his face change to an expression of disgust. "Or those little brown shorts?" she added. "You know how hot and bothered they get me." Daryl rolled his eyes. She teased him constantly about his uniform.

Daryl shifted her leg over so he could sit down and goosebumps spread over her body despite the heat. "Ain't gonna happen. I'd rather walk around naked."

He left his hand on her leg. Daryl had never been very touchy feely and she wasn't used to his hand being on her bare skin. "It's not that kind of resort," Carol teased, trying to distract herself from the feelings his lingering touch was creating inside her.

"But you wish it was don't you?" he teased her.

Daryl being this forward with his flirting was shocking but she couldn't deny she was enjoying this new side of him. "Mmm, maybe there's a blonde or two I wouldn't mind seeing nude," Carol replied nodding towards a tall Nordic featured guy with a perfect six pack across the way.

"You wound me deeply," Daryl laughed. If Carol was being honest there was another certain someone she certainly wouldn't mind seeing in the buff. Even sitting so close to her, touching her leg, with his shirt off was making her heart rate pick up a bit. Daryl was sexy. It was undeniable. But the girl causing a scene at the bar was apparently his type, not her, despite their habit of flirting at work. "I'm glad you're here," Daryl added, after a moment of silence.

Carol wasn't quite sure why it mattered she was there. If all went according to plan she would resume her alone time and somehow ignore him and the ice queen for the rest of the week. And he would parade around with his sex goddess and party in the sun like people did in places like this.

"What room are you in?" Daryl asked.

Carol hesitated. Did she really want him to know her room number? She decided it didn't matter. Once he got busy with Amber he would forget she was there and forget her room number anyway. "2110," she replied. "You might want to head over there," Carol said, nodding towards the bar. "The flies are circling the shit." A group of men had surrounded Amber to "buy" her free drinks.

Daryl sighed, "do I have to?" He leaned in and kissed her warmly on the cheek. Carol tried not to let the shock show on her face. That was a first and she enjoyed it more than she could have expected. "I have a feeling this vacation isn't going to be relaxing at all."

"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?" Carol joked. "You're the one who brought the eye candy."

"Yeah well you try to say no to my brother." Daryl had a sheepish look on his face, "'specially when he's paying for the trip." Daryl stood up. "See you again soon, I hope." He flashed her another smile and touched her cheek and watched him walk away. Well that was bizarre she thought, before picking up her book and starting to read.

A couple hours later, Carol's book was half finished and the sun was half set. She decided to head inside and change for dinner. She gather up her things and headed towards her room, which led her right past the bar where Daryl and Amber were still hanging out. He was chatting with a group of people while she was letting some random dude do body shots. Carol shook her head, wondering how Daryl had let Merle hook him up with this bimbo. He caught her eye as she passed and shrugged. Carol just shook her head and gave him a little wave.

Carol decided to have dinner in her room so she placed her order and sat on her balcony to watch the sun set while she waited. It was fully dark by the time her food arrived. She checked her watch and realized it was after 9pm already. She ate the delicious meal and decided to have a warm bath before bed.

She sunk into the deep tub and enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her skin. Carol stayed in the tub until the water turned cold. She climbed out and was just about to grab her robe when she heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute," she called, pulling on the fluffy white robe and tying it at the waist.

Carol peeked through the hole and saw Daryl standing there. She pulled open the door and he looked at her. "Can I come in?" he asked. Carol was pretty sure he was drunk. Maybe not completely wasted, but he was definitely feeling no pain. She opened the door wider and let him in. "Amber is passed out. Hopefully for the night because if I gotta hear her say 'Babe' one more time I'm putting her on the next plane back to Georgia."

"Sounds like a great idea anyway," Carol teased.

"It is tempting," Daryl snorted, taking a seat on her bed, then bouncing a bit, like a child would. "I'm not ready to sleep," he said. "Will you come with me? There's an 80s party downstairs."

Carol sighed, "I don't know…" She really wanted to crawl in bed and finish the book she started. He hopped off the bed and sank to his knees in front of her. "What are you doing?" Carol laughed. She'd never seen Daryl drunk before because their relationship had never extended to outside of work. He was pretty cute like this - with so little inhibitions and a lot more confidence than he usually had. Carol realized that he was likely already buzzed when they'd met earlier that day - which would explain the change in behaviour. Or maybe he was just different outside the job.

"I'm begging," he said, grinning up at her. "Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Daryl batted his eyelashes. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Carol sighed again. She had a feeling it was going to be a bad idea, yet she found herself giving in. "Okay. But only for an hour or so. Okay?" She couldn't help but be intrigued by this new side of Daryl and this could be her only chance to explore it a little more.

Daryl sprang excitedly to his feet. "Yup, just an hour. Let's go." He grabbed her hand.

"Um, can I get dressed first?" Carol asked.

Daryl looked at her robe and laughed. "Oh right, yup. But hurry, I'm excited."

Carol found a cute strapless sun dress and headed into the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror it was still shocking to see the beautiful woman looking back at her. Ed would never have allowed her to wear a little sundress or spend the money on nice clothes.

She couldn't help but smile listening to Daryl sing Don't Stop Believing just a little out of tune. His voice wafted in from the other room. What a strange turn of events, Carol thought. She took a little longer with her make up than usual before heading back out to meet Daryl.

Her heart started to beat a little faster when he took her hand in his and led her out the door. She had talked to this man countless times. She'd flirted with him more times than she probably should have at work. Now here they were, thousands of miles from home and she wasn't sure she truly knew him at all. Yet… the only thing on her mind was how much she wanted to know more about him. He was here with some other woman, yet it was Carol he was taking out dancing. This is a bad idea? Great idea? Carol couldn't decide which it was. But she was sure as hell going to make sure she found out.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you guys so much for all the comments! You've got me more excited about writing than I have been in a very long time. I know a lot of you are disappointed that I quit writing McReedus and all I can say is - I'm sorry. Some of you know the whole story and some of you don't, but it all boils down to my fear that Melissa would not approve and though I'll never know for sure I'm just no longer willing to risk it. So anyway, I have a lot of material (and a lot of smut) that I can make all caryl-ly and delicious :) I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. And again - thank you so sooooo much for all the comments. Y'all are the best!_

 **Chapter 2**

When Carol and Daryl got on the elevator there was a young Japanese couple already inside. Daryl was still quite chipper and started talking to them. It took him 3 days to even say hello to me, she thought in bewilderment. "Hi. I'm Daryl. This is my friend Carol," he said, pointing at her. She waved politely. The couple stared at Daryl and nodded. "We're going to the 80s party downstairs. You headed there?" he asked. The couple continued to stare at him, smiling politely. Carol recognized that they likely didn't speak English and had no idea what Daryl was saying, but in his intoxicated state it wasn't sinking in for him. "It's gonna be so much fun. I love 80s rock. Don't you?"

When he actually quit talking long enough for them to get a word in the man said, "no English."

"Oh," Daryl said sadly. "Well wait, what about music? You do karaoke?" The woman smiled when he said a familiar word she understood. Carol watched the exchange with amusement. Daryl seemed determined to converse with the couple which was so odd given the fact he normally avoided speaking more than he had to, especially with strangers. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when he got back into the Journey song again. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world…."

The man was smiling now too, nodding excitedly. Daryl pointed at him for the next line and he sang in choppy English, "she – took – mid-night – train – go- anywhere."

"Yes!" Daryl said, giving the guy a high five. "Come on Carol, your turn," he encouraged her.

Carol shook her head, she was enjoying watching this display yet had no desire to join in. But she knew she wasn't getting out of this without a fight so she sang, "Just a city boy…" and the men joined in for the next line, "born and raised in south Detroit."

When the elevator doors opened at the ground floor they were all singing, "he took the midnight train going anywhere."

Carol blushed when she realized there was a large group of people waiting to go up. Daryl didn't even notice. He said bye to his new friends and took her hand, excitedly leading her towards the party.

As they got closer Carol noticed that most people mingling in the hallway were dressed in 80s gear. "Um, we're not really dressed for this party," she whispered quietly to Daryl.

"Oh don't worry there's a room full of stuff we can put on. Come on," he said, trying to hurry her. It really was cute how excited he was about this party. She had always pegged him as a country guy but maybe he did have a more eclectic taste in music, like her. Daryl led her into a meeting room that was filled with outfits and props. She was immersed in a sea of neon.

Carol adored playing with accessories these days. Another benefit of her freedom from Ed was that she could buy herself bracelets, earrings, necklaces, scarves etc. Though, it had been a long time since she'd filled her wrists with yellow, bright pink, and lime green bangles. The sun dress she had picked was light pink so Carol found a cute off the shoulder black cropped rock t-shirt and then added a pair of legwarmers. She laughed out loud when Daryl returned looking like an 80s rock star. The look actually suited him though. He pulled out his phone and took a selfie of them with his tongue hanging out like Gene Simmons. Another strange but amusing moment because even though she knew everyone had a cell phone these days - she's never actually seen Daryl with one before.

"Ready?" he asked. Carol nodded and they left the prop room and headed into the madness. The dance floor was completely packed with bodies. The throng of neon was bouncing and grooving to Footloose while strobe lights flashed wildly. The outfits people had on were absolutely insane, reminding Carol that fashion had come a long way in 30 years.

There were silly party games set up around the room and three bars to choose from. Daryl headed towards the closest and Carol followed. She was definitely going to need a drink or two to survive this party. But she was worried a drink or two more for Daryl might not be such a great idea. Oh well, she thought, I'm not here to chaperone. He ordered a double shot of whiskey and Carol seconded it to keep things easy, even though she more enjoyed rum or vodka drinks.

They somehow got lucky and found a free table to sit for a minute. Carol watched Daryl look around, singing along to the music and found herself smiling. She had spent a lot of time with him at work but she'd never seen him quite this relaxed and carefree - not even close. She really wondered if it was even more than just the alcohol buzz and the break from work? Was there something at home he was glad to be away from? Was their a weight off his shoulders that was allowing the child inside him to come out and play?

She didn't have long to ponder because the second Carol's drink was gone Daryl noticed and wanted to dance. "Come on, dance with me? Please?" She had never been much for dancing and again, she had errantly assumed he wasn't either, but being there with him at the energetic party, a little alcohol in her system made her more liberal than usual. Carol found herself following him onto the dance floor willingly.

The good thing about an 80s party is that they played every cliché song you could possibly think of and there hadn't been a song yet she didn't know. The current selection was a techno remix of Total Eclipse of the Heart which made it much easier to dance to than the original. When they were fully into the mob of dancing bodies Carol allowed herself to just let loose and feel the music - something she hadn't done in public since her college days. It was hot and people were bumping into each other everywhere but the feeling of freedom was incredible. They danced to a second song Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi, and half way through Carol realized she was sweating and out of breath, but it didn't matter, she was having too much fun. She looked at Daryl and they shared a smile as they bounced around happily. Carol was pleasantly surprised at how much fun she was having.

When the song ended a slow song started to play. People began to either pair up to dance or wander off the dance floor, while other couples made their way on. Carol turned to walk back to their seat when Daryl caught her wrist lightly. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

It was the first time Carol had slow danced in years, probably since her wedding to Ed. But this, of course, felt very different. Back then she'd been surrounded by friends and family, dancing with the man she had just married. Now she was dancing with a guy she knew from work, perhaps not all that well, it was just the two of them and they didn't know another person in the room. Being that close to him was intoxicating and it was becoming very apparent to her just how attracted to Daryl she already was - something she had clearly been trying to deny for a while.

In a way it felt comforting to be in the arms of the only person she knew in a crowd of people. It was safe and secure. But at the same time it felt scary and dangerous to be that close to a man she couldn't deny she was attracted to. The emotions Carol was feeling were polar opposites and her mind was wavering every second as to which way to lean.

"Would you relax," Daryl said, bringing her out of her head. "You're tense. It's just a dance," he said with a grin.

It annoyed Carol that he seemed to know exactly why she was stiff. Lucky guess maybe, she thought, allowing herself to loosen up. As soon as she relaxed Daryl pulled her even closer. He had her wrapped quite securely in his embrace as they swayed to the music. Daryl's hands were very low on her back, verging on touching her ass. Did he actually have game? Carol would have bet her house that he wasn't a player - not even close. But it certainly seemed like he was putting the moves on her. Or was she just reading too much into it?

The song that was playing was Open Arms by Journey. Apparently Dayl was a fan of the band since he was singing along with this song as well. When it came to the chorus he leaned in close to her ear and sang softly, "so now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say..." And Carol felt a wave of heat course through her body. His breath was warm and tickled her as he sang.

Carol wanted to distract him somehow but she couldn't think of a thing to say. She couldn't think of much at all beyond how good it felt in his arms. Even drunk, Daryl was actually a great dancer.

I knew this was a bad idea, she thought as her hormones started acting all crazy. Carol knew the best thing to do would be to excuse herself to go to the restroom but she really didn't need to pee and it just felt too good to end.

As the song finished she figured she was free but when the next song started Daryl didn't seem to be letting her go. "One more," he said "This is a great song." Carol agreed. She remembered having a huge crush on Brett Michaels from Poison in her early 20s when the song came out.

Daryl's hands had wandered even further south and were now most definitely on her ass. At that point she decided he knew exactly what he was doing so Carol gave him a look. He simply grinned back at her and cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze. There wasn't much she could do to stop his wandering hands and honestly… She wasn't sure she wanted to. It had been a long time since a man had touched her that way - or even wanted to. She was enjoying the attention - maybe more than she really should be given that Daryl had a sexy blonde passed out in his room.

Still, she didn't try to stop him. It was incredibly hot and feeling Daryl's body heat, while creating even more heat given the situation was not helping matters. By the time the song ended Carol was more than ready for another drink.

They headed for the bar and she somehow got talked into doing shots. What is wrong with me? She wondered, tipping back the third. When Daryl signalled for a fourth round she called it quits, "no more. We're done. Both of us." He pouted. It was actually a full on, lip hanging, 2 year old child pout. Carol looked at him, in his rock star outfit, and started to giggle. When she finally gather herself again she spoke. "Come on, it's been way over an hour now. I need to get to bed."

"Can't we stay a little longer?" he pleaded. It took a lot of coaxing but finally Carol got him to the elevator. She wondered if she might need to actually walk him to his room, but decided he would figure it out. He was pretty drunk but she had a feeling he'd been worse a time or two. She guessed he was getting tired and winding down because he wasn't talking non-stop like he had been most of the evening.

When the elevator opened at Carol's floor she said goodnight, impulsively kissed his cheek and got off. Daryl was up a couple more floors above her. She wondered if she'd been too forward kissing him like that, but he'd kissed her cheek the day before - it was just a friendly gesture and a thank you for a nice night.

Carol went into her room and started to undress immediately. It felt good to get the extra layers off. When she was completely nude she wandered around for a minute, just enjoying feeling cool and free, before slipping on her short silky nightie. The material felt good against her skin and Carol sighed. She found her mind drifting to other things that might feel good on her skin, like Daryl's tongue, when she was interrupted by a knock.

It had to be Daryl, who else would it be at that hour? She peeked and sure enough he was standing there. Carol quickly considered grabbing the robe, but opened the door instead. The second he saw her she could feel his eyes wash over her body and felt completely exposed. "Uh, hi. What's up?" she asked, hoping to just get it over with quickly. Daryl didn't speak, he just stared at her for a second, then moved closer. If Carol wasn't slightly drunk herself and had her wits about her she would have backed off. But she froze as he approached. Daryl stumbled slightly and she reached out to steady him. Carol wasn't sure if it had been a ploy or not when he pulled her into his arms. Without another moment's hesitation his lips were on hers. Carol knew she should have stopped him, but found herself kissing him back

with every bit as much passion as he was kissing her.

When his tongue dipped into her mouth she could taste the tequila from the last few shots they had done, likely the same thing he was tasting on her. Carol instinctively darted her tongue to meet his but moaned as he continued to dominate her. She could feel his hand on the hem of her nightie and she made no attempt to stop him as he lifted the material higher up her thigh. They were standing in the open door way and she was wearing nothing underneath. If he kept going and someone walked by, they were in for quite a show.

Thankfully he stopped before exposing her, but still gathered the material and squeezed her ass through it. It was quite obvious she was not wearing underwear and Daryl groaned into her mouth when he realized it.

He pulled her flush against him, grinding his groin against her body as he continued to kiss her. When Carol realized she wanted to fuck him right there in the hall she forced herself to pull away. It had to end before they did something they would both regret. She put a hand on his chest and took a moment to catch her breath before looking at him. "What? What was that?" she asked, still breathless.

Daryl flashed a gorgeous smile. "Sorry, I just couldn't end our first date without a goodnight kiss." He backed away slowly, still smiling at her, before finally turning and heading for the elevator. She resisted the urge to run after him and shove him up against the wall. It's the tequila, she told herself. Too much tequila.

When he was out of sight his words actually sunk in and Carol finally spoke. "But it wasn't a date," she muttered, closing the door slowly and walking bewildered to bed. What the hell just happened? Her heart was still pounding when she closed her eyes and lay there wondering how she was going to calm down enough to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN - I was really worried about this chapter since we switch to Daryl's POV to start, but it went better than expected I think. This Daryl is a little different from my typical Daryl, but I think it's working… I hope it is… All in all, I just hope you're enjoying this project as much as I have been._

 **Chapter 3**

When Daryl woke the next morning he had some serious morning wood happening. He rolled and looked at Amber, who was wrapped up in the sheet, still fast asleep, and for some reason, though he was fully aroused, he didn't reach for her. Instead he got up and headed for the shower, wondering what was wrong with him. He brought this blonde bombshell to a tropical paradise to drink, party and fuck, yet he hadn't enjoyed drinking or partying with her and they had yet to fuck.

What had seemed like a good idea a few weeks ago when Merle handed him the tickets and her phone number, had quickly turned into a nightmare. She was gorgeous, that was for sure, but he realized the minute they got to the resort that she knew it a little too well. She was eating up all the attention from the other men. Daryl wasn't normally the jealous type anyway, but he wondered if maybe he'd never had someone he cared enough about to be jealous over.

He stepped into the shower and wet his hair, letting the warm water flow down the rest of his body. Daryl's head was pounding a bit, but other than that he didn't have much of a hangover. Once again he wondered why he wasn't in bed fucking Amber when his mind drifted back to the last moment he remembered from the night before – his tongue in Carol's mouth and grasping a handful of her wonderful ass. His dick throbbed with the memory and Daryl reached for it. He stroked himself gently a few times, remembering how turned on he had been with Carol in his arms. He had never really thought of her that way before. She was beautiful and smart and one of his favourite people that he encountered at work. He admired her, respected her and enjoyed the flirty relationship they had developed over the last few months. She teased him pretty much from day one, but it had taken him a long time to learn how to flirt back while he was sober. He was so much better at it with a few whiskeys in him. Daryl had never thought of fucking Carol before last night though, and had she not pulled away he would have fucked her, without a second thought to the woman in his bed that he'd brought with him.

He had a few flashes of other moments from the night before and he groaned. Daryl had a tendency to talk a lot more than usual when he was drunk. He was far more forward and his usual inhibitions flew out the window. There were times he wished he could do and say some of the things he did while sober, but other times he looked back on his words and actions and was glad he was a different guy with no booze in his system. What he needed was to find a happy medium. He said a silent prayer that he hadn't scared Carol away with such a huge change in behaviour from what she was used to.

He pushed away his worries for a moment and Daryl added some soap to his hand to make things glide a little easier. He continued to grasp his cock, moving his hand up and down slowly. He thought about what Carol would look like naked. It annoyed him that he couldn't picture it as well as he would have liked. He had a good idea of what her tits would look like. The shirts she wore at work often showed her cleavage when she bent over and he'd peeked down there several times. But beyond that, he couldn't picture what was hiding underneath her clothes. He knew her ass felt good in his hands and he stroked himself faster thinking about squeezing it again.

Daryl was close. He shut his eyes picturing her smile and thinking about how good her laugh made him feel. A few more strokes and he was done. Daryl pressed his free hand against the cool tiles, still gripping his cock with the other as he ejaculated. When he was finished he turned towards the water and washed himself off, then directed the spray towards where the rest had ended up rinsing it down the drain. He finished showering quickly and got out, then dried himself off and put on clean, dry swim trunks. When he went back out to the other room Amber was awake. "Come back to bed Babe," she called to him.

He knew exactly what she wanted from him. "Can't, I just jerked off in the shower," he admitted honestly, obviously skipping the details of who he was thinking about. Amber pouted but then smiled. "Well there are other things you can do while we're waiting…" She flipped off the blanket and displayed her naked gorgeous body.

Daryl turned away, looking for his sunglasses. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go find breakfast and then head to the pool. I'll meet you down there okay?" Without waiting for her reply he grabbed some cash for tips, his phone and a room key and headed out the door. Daryl knew he was being mean but for some reason every time she spoke it annoyed him. Maybe by the time she got down to the pool he would have enough alcohol in his system to be able to deal with her.

When Daryl arrived at the breakfast buffet it was bustling with activity even though it was fairly late in the morning. He couldn't help but scan the room to see if Carol might be there, but he didn't see her. Daryl decided that he should find her at some point to apologize for the night before. He shouldn't have kissed her like that, even though she didn't seem to mind at first. Daryl just wanted to be sure she wasn't upset with him. It would bother him more than he was willing to admit if she was mad. Yet he likely just pissed of Amber huge and didn't give it another thought. It must be because I've known her for longer and I don't want to lose her friendship, he thought. Or because I know we have to work together again when we're home. Amber honestly didn't mean anything to him - Carol did. He looked forward to seeing her every morning when he started his day. And those days he had to go back several times or when he had to kill time waiting for a new shipment… those were his favourite days because he had more time to talk to her.

Halfway through his breakfast he started to feel guilty about being so mean to Amber. They were a long way from home and she didn't know anyone but him. Daryl decided after he was through eating he would go find her.

After a long walk back to an empty room Daryl was annoyed again. He didn't figure she could possibly get ready that fast, but apparently he was wrong. He sighed and headed for the pool. She seemed to have taken up residence exactly where she left off the day before – at the bar surrounded by a bunch of attractive boys her own age. Daryl knew he was a good looking guy, but he was pushing 40 and there were several young men that drew far more attention than he did. And they seemed to have Amber's attention as well.

Before she could see him, he ducked away and headed to a different poolside bar. Daryl ordered a beer and drank it down quickly. He had just ordered another when something caught his eye. Carol was there. She was in a different spot than the day before. There was a guy standing there who appeared to be hitting on her. Daryl grabbed his beer and started in their direction. When he got close enough to hear the conversation he could tell Carol was trying to let the man down easily and still be polite, but he was very persistent.

Daryl walked up to them and headed straight in for a kiss. "Hey hon, sorry that took so long." Carol looked surprised, but smiled thankfully. He turned to the man, "Hi. Daryl," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Oh, uh, Jim… I was just leaving," the man stammered, shaking his hand quickly and taking off.

"Thank you, I owe you one," Carol said with relief. "I thought I got rid of him the first day I was here."

"I'm surprised you don't have to deal with way more," Daryl said. Carol rolled her eyes but he was completely serious. She was beautiful and sexy, even if she didn't flaunt it. And he knew not all guys wanted a woman who wandered around half naked all day. Daryl was questioning his own choice and they had only been there for one night. He really wanted to completely blame Merle, but he'd went along with it.

He sat down in the chair beside her. "So, um, about last night..." he began, feeling his cheeks flush. Maybe I should have done a couple shots before I started this conversation he thought.

"It's fine," Carol interrupted him. "There was a lot of alcohol involved," she laughed. "Too much, really."

"So you ain't upset with me?" Daryl asked, feeling a sense of relief even before she answered.

Carol shook her head, "Not at all. You weren't the only one involved you know."

"Yeah, you did kiss me back," Daryl teased her. He was starting to relax knowing she wasn't angry and it got easier to start their usual banter.

"Had to be the tequila," Carol sighed. She smiled at him. "I did have fun though."

"At the party?" he asked. "Or after?" He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, worried he might not get the answer he wanted.

Carol was wearing sunglasses, like him, and he couldn't see her eyes, but the look on the rest of her face told him there was a twinkle behind the shades. "Both," she admitted, a flirty smile on her lips.

"Maybe that guy will come back and I can kiss you again," Daryl said, keeping the banter going. He was rather impressed with himself. He was really stepping up his game with barely any liquid courage to help him out.

"Aren't you at all worried your Barbie doll might get a little upset that you're spending so much time talking to me?" Carol asked. Her tone was more serious but the smile still toyed on her lips.

"She's making friends at the bar," Daryl said bitterly.

"Oh no, are you jealous?" Carol asked, a look of amusement on her face.

"No, I ain't jealous, just irritated I guess," he sighed. "I was kinda rude to her this morning so I went to apologize but she was already at the bar surrounded by men, so... Here I am," Daryl said with a shrug.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

Daryl blushed fiercely, wondering why he'd opened his big mouth, especially since he was terrible at making up a white lie on the spot. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked, hoping she would give him an out, but Carol nodded. He couldn't believe he was actually telling her this, but for some reason she was so easy to open up to. "Well when I woke up, I was... You know..." he looked at her and gestured towards his dick. Carol nodded and he was sure her cheeks turned a little pink. "So I took care of things in the shower," Daryl blushed even harder then, not because of what he was saying but because of the details he was leaving out. "Then when I was done she was awake and wanted to... So I told her I couldn't and left for breakfast."

"Well at least you were honest," Carol laughed. The sound of her laughter was beautiful and it made him smile. "I'm sure she's over it by now. Go find her and enjoy your day. I don't want to make things worse for you."

Daryl knew she was right but part of him wanted to say 'fuck it' and just stay with her where he felt calm and happy. He stood, "okay but remember, you owe me one and I might collect at any time."

"Of course," Carol said sweetly. "Go have fun. I have books to read and tanning to do."

Daryl left feeling sad to be heading back to the hottest young thing on the entire resort. He glanced back at Carol and his heart ached a tiny bit. Daryl tried his best to ignore the feeling but something was pushing him back in her direction and he had to fight it with every step.

CAROL _ CAROL _ CAROL _ CAROL_ CAROL

Carol tried to forget everything that had happen in the last 18 hours or so and just get back into her book. She was rereading the Outlander series in preparation for the newest book Written in my own Heart's Blood which was coming out in the spring.

Usually Jamie Fraser was a perfect distraction for just about anything. But the book she was reading was The Fiery Cross and it was a bit slow compared to the others. Even the adventures of Jamie and Claire couldn't completely capture her attention from thoughts of Daryl. Especially when their last conversation included him talking about beating off in the shower.

She put the book down and closed her eyes, soaking up the hot sun. Carol had been happy to see Daryl and thankful he came along when he did to get rid of that annoying Jim guy. She wanted to make sure there was nothing awkward between them after the kiss the night before. Obviously Daryl was thinking the same thing since he brought it up.

Carol felt confident that they were fine. Yet she couldn't shake the constant memory of how badly she had wanted him. She tried to chalk it up to raging hormones due to a drought in her sex life. Not that sex with Ed had ever been that great, but at least it was sex and once in a while it wasn't all that bad.

And strangely enough, even after being without a man and having a non-existent sex life she had come to the resort with absolutely no intention of getting involved with anyone. Yet here she was thinking about 'getting involved' and it wasn't a stranger, but someone from back home on her mind.

Eventually Carol gave up on the reading and the tanning and decided to go look through some of the shops on the resort. Retail therapy had become her favourite distraction technique. It actually worked, but she put a huge dent in her Visa. She still smiled when she pulled out that little piece of plastic. It was hers. She was making her own money, buying what she wanted and yes, she had her own damn credit card. Fuck you Ed, she thought, slipping the card back into her wallet.

Carol took her purchases back to her room. She had found several gorgeous scarves, some of them handmade, a couple new purses, a new pair of sunglasses, 3 dresses and 2 pairs of sandals. The best part though, was that she had wasted away the entire afternoon and hadn't thought about Daryl and his amazing tongue all day. It wasn't until she went to open the door to her room that everything came flooding back.

Carol ordered room service again, opting to eat a late dinner in her room for the second night in a row. It was a huge resort, but it would be just her luck to run into Daryl and Amber if she left the room. Dinner was delicious as usual. When she was done eating Carol decided to try on a few of her purchases before bed.

The sun and fresh air always made her tired and even though it was early Carol found herself yawning, ready for bed. When her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed her thoughts went immediately to Daryl, yet again. She tried to think of other things, other men, but her mind always worked its way back around to him. The worst problem of all was that Carol was feeling very turned on. Was she really considering masturbating while thinking about Daryl? The answer was a resounding yes unfortunately, or fortunately depending on which part of her conscience she asked.

Carol wiggled, slipping her nightgown up, her heart rate picking up with anticipation. When she touched herself Carol imagined it was his hand, not her own. She thought about what it would be like to have his head between her legs and his tongue tasting her. Carol bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight, feeling her body react to her touch. She was getting close, it wasn't going to take long… but it all ended in an instant with a most unwelcome interruption. A loud knock at the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she grumbled, slipping out of bed and adjusting her nightgown. Carol knew she was flushed and went quickly to the bathroom to splash her face and wash her hands. "I'll be right there," she called out.

"You're making quite the habit of showing up at my door," Carol said, opening the door to Daryl. She tried her best to act calm and not let on any hint of what had been happening before he arrived. He looked angry though, and her stomach flipped wildly, wondering what was wrong. "Come in," she said, suddenly concerned.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" Daryl said. Carol nodded as he walked past her. "Well, I need to cash it in, right now." He turned and looked at her. "I need to sleep here tonight."

"What? Why?" Carol asked in shock.

"You know that blonde dude you wanted to see nude yesterday?" he replied icily. Carol felt her stomach churn again. "Well he's currently naked in my room if you'd like to go look."


	4. Chapter 4

Carol really wanted to laugh but the look on Daryl's face told her not to. She tried, she tried really hard, but the corners of her mouth just would not cooperate. Daryl narrowed his eyes, "are you… are you smiling right now?" he asked.

"Uh, no…" Carol said, struggling to control her emotions. You've always been a good actor to fool Ed for christsakes – so act, she told herself. But it was too late.

"I can't believe you find this amusing," Daryl huffed. Carol bit the inside of her lip, hard and tried to keep a neutral look, but it just wasn't happening. Before she knew it there was a smile spread across her entire face. Daryl stared at her for a minute and slowly he started to smile too. "I'm mad, why am I smiling? What the fuck?" Daryl laughed.

"I'm so sorry," Carol giggled. "But I just pictured the look on your face when you walked in there… and it was like one of those really bad, low budget movies…"

"I've seen a few of those," he snorted. "Of the porn variety…"

The next thing she knew they were both sitting side by side on the couch in a fit of laughter, joking about all the terrible movies they'd seen. Carol's stomach hurt from laughing and she had tears in her eyes. When things finally calmed down Daryl lightly touched her knee, "thanks. I needed that."

Carol nodded and leaned back against the plush material. "Tell me what happened," she said. She knew he was calm enough now that he wasn't just going to end up right back where he started. Before he began she thought of something else, "hold on, one sec." She jumped up and called room service for a bottle of Pinot Noir. Carol sat back down. "When girls have problems we drink wine. I know guys likely head straight for the whiskey, but to be honest, I just feel like a glass anyway."

Daryl barely got started, telling her about another fight he'd had with Amber when room service arrived. They were incredibly quick at this resort and Carol assumed it had to do with getting bigger tips. It worked though as she handed the man a $10, impressed he was there so fast. He offered to come in and uncork the bottle and pour for them, so she let him. When the server left both her and Daryl were holding a full glass of red wine.

It wasn't until the man had already left that she finally realized just how little she was wearing. By that time, it was too late to make a big deal of it, so Carol just tucked a leg underneath herself and got comfortable to listen to Daryl finish the story.

"So I started to feel guilty because that's what I do. I get mad and then once I cool off I start to feel bad and then go back and apologize. But by the time I got back to the room she'd already found a replacement," Daryl sighed. "I'm not even that big of an asshole. I mean, I'll be honest, I've cheated a few times," he blushed and looked rather ashamed of himself, but she did appreciate the way he was always so brutally honest with her. "But on vacation? Like this? Never."

"What are you going to do now?" Carol asked, taking a long drink of wine.

"I didn't even kick him the fuck out, can you believe that?" Daryl said bitterly. "I was in shock. They saw me standing there, but I just left without a word. For all I know, they're still there fucking." Daryl looked up at her, "And you know what's even stranger? I was mad, you saw that, but now… I'm annoyed and I don't want to even speak to her, but I'm actually… relieved." He tilted his head to the side. "Is that weird?"

"Nope," Carol shook her head. "You told me she was annoying you from the moment you arrived. Now you have a reason to get rid of her without feeling guilty. Makes perfect sense. So when does she fly out?"

"That's the thing," Daryl grumbled. "I went straight to that concierge guy when I left the room to try and change her flight and get myself another room for the night. But apparently there's some big ass storm out in the Pacific, off the East coast. Flights are coming in and going out to the west, but all flights east are cancelled for the next couple days. So all the Americans, Canadians, Mexicans, that were supposed to leave are stuck here. He said it's been a nightmare. They are already rebooking people at other resorts and everything in the area is full."

"Oh no," Carol said. "Is the storm supposed to hit us?"

"Nah, he said they are predicting it'll downgrade to just a mild storm by the time it hits land. We might get a day of rain and thunderstorms, but that's it." Daryl looked at her with a grin, "ya didn't think I'd come here and ask to spend the night if there was anywhere else I could go, did ya?"

"Mmm, I never really know with guys like you," Carol teased. "How many times have you made excuses to come hang out at my desk and wait out a rainstorm?" She mocked him, "I don't want the packages to get wet… I had to ask you something… I'm way ahead with deliveries today…"

"Hey, those were all the honest truth," Daryl chuckled. "Besides, you always have candy and snacks. And there's only so much I can take of that new guy's british accent… And that Glenn dude never stops talking… And that blonde girl… Beth... is always singing… and Olivia is too quiet…" As he listed off her coworkers Carol realized he had a point.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Carol stopped him. She shrugged, "I'm just the coolest. It can't be helped."

"Well actually I'm the coolest," Daryl replied. She loved it when he bantered back with confidence, it was adorable. "But you're a close second. That's why we're friends, you understand the pressures of being so awesome." Carol cracked up and when she finally stopped laughing Daryl was beaming at her. "I'm really glad you're here."

Carol took a deep breath. "You know I came here to be alone. Relax. Read. Forget about work and people and the crazy world in general." Daryl started to interrupt with an apology, but she continued, "but I'm glad you're here too."

"Soooooo does that mean you'll come with me tomorrow?" Daryl looked excited.

"Come with you? Where are you going?" Carol was definitely intrigued.

"When I found out that stupid Amber was going to be around for a couple days I got the concierge to rent me a bike so I could leave the resort during the day." Daryl smirked at her, "I asked him to make sure there were 2 helmets… just in case."

How did he know that she had always wanted to ride a motorcycle? She knew he rode. She'd seen him whiz past their house many times when she was out hanging laundry on the line and every time she wondered what it would be like to ride on the back. Now here was her chance. "Why must you tempt me?" she groaned.

Daryl's dark blue eyes were sparkling, "That's a yes, right?"

"You know it is," Carol said, punching him playfully. She wondered where they were going, but

decided not to ask. Sometimes it was nice to be surprised. There was a moment of silence as they drank their wine and Carol thought about the recent turn of events. Less than an hour ago she had been lying in bed, thinking about Daryl, about to have a delightful orgasm and now here he was in front of her, looking at her with his mysterious blue eyes. Carol wondered how much more she was going to learn about him the next day.

"What were you doing when I got here? I mean, did I wake you?" Daryl asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, no. I was, uh… just thinking," Carol replied, searching for the right answer since the truth was not something she was about to blurt out.

"Thinking about what?" he pushed for more info.

"Oh not much, just what I was planning on doing tomorrow," Carol lied.

"Oh," Daryl replied. He seemed disappointed. "Well I hope I didn't ruin any big plans."

"Nope," she laughed. "I hadn't quite finished… deciding… when you got here." Daryl looked at her like she knew something he didn't and he hoped she would tell him. But of course, she didn't.

"So is this our second date?" Daryl asked, taking a drink of wine and looking at her over the glass.

"We haven't had a first date yet," Carol replied.

Daryl pouted, "we totally have. That's why I kissed you goodnight." She loved how child-like he looked when he pouted.

"No," she shook her head. "You kissed me because you were drunk."

"I'm not drunk now," Daryl said, setting down his wine and sliding closer. Carol froze, her heart beating faster. What the hell is he doing? she wondered. He was staring at her and she couldn't make herself look away. But when he started to lean in closer she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I can't be your rebound," she said gently. Carol wanted him to kiss her, badly. But it wasn't the right time. She hoped he would agree.

Daryl understood and kissed her on the cheek instead. "We should sleep," he said, giving her an escape route. Carol nodded and stood up. He caught her hand, "You know I'm so thankful you right? For everything..." She nodded again. Carol truly was thankful he was there too, even though it was not in her plans at all. But it was only friendship. So why was she thinking about him when she was masturbating earlier? And why was it so hard to walk away from him and go to bed?

Luckily sleep came quickly and when Carol woke in the morning Daryl was using the phone. She could hear his side of the conversation. "I want ya outta there in 5 minutes so I can come get some of my stuff and shower…. It don't matter where I stayed last night, it's none of your business… Soon as I can get you on a flight home you're fucking leaving… Stop! I'm not arguing with you. Out in 5 or I'll ask security to kick your ass out. You can have the room back in an hour, I'll be done then." Daryl hung up the phone with a bang and then looked in her direction. "Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she said with a yawn. "I was just waking up anyway."

Daryl looked cute with his long hair all tousled and Carol found herself smiling as he spoke. "The bike will be here for 10. I'm gonna go shower and change and I'll meet you back here around 9:45, okay?"

"Yup," she said, watching him head for the door. When he left she climbed out of bed and started rooting through her clothes for something to wear. She hadn't planned on riding a motorcycle so she hadn't really packed for it. She opted for a pair of form fitting crop jeans and a sheer blouse with a tank top for underneath. Carol didn't really have proper footwear so she picked out the sandals that covered the most of her foot and decided they would have to do.

Carol showered and dressed and by the time Daryl knocked on her door she had just finished brushing her teeth. She still had to do her hair and makeup so she let him in and asked him to give her 10 minutes. She was done in 5 and they headed for the lobby. Daryl had told her to bring her swimsuit, so she packed that and a towel in a little bag, but other than that Carol had no idea what they were doing.

Daryl spoke with the concierge and a valet employee came and led them to the bike. There were two helmets waiting as promised. Carol tucked their swim stuff into the saddle bags, along with their cell phones and her small purse. She put on her helmet and waited for Daryl to get everything ready and start the bike. It was an absolutely gorgeous day, with a bit of a breeze. Carol was thankful, given that she had to wear more clothes than usual to ride.

They took off from the resort and she wondered if Daryl had any idea where he was going.

Carol enjoyed the ride even more than she expected she would. She wasn't the least bit nervous and realized quickly that Daryl was a safe driver. It also felt really good to have her arms around him - it felt natural and comfortable. Before long she had relaxed completely as if she belonged there and had been there many times before.

When they parked in front of a cute little café she figured he must have done his research. They had a delicious breakfast and Carol had one of the best cups of coffee she'd had in days. It was a local blend, beans grown in the mountain, and with the amazing fresh spring water they used the coffee was delightful.

"You might want to use the restroom before we leave," Daryl suggested after they finished eating. "It's a bit of a drive."

Carol didn't mind the long drive. She held Daryl comfortably the whole way and checked out the scenery as he drove. She could have rode around with him all day and been perfectly content. They left the town and headed out into the countryside and Carol was growing more curious as to where they were going. She had no idea how long they had been driving for when Daryl turned down a road and eventually parked in a crude lot with a few other vehicles.

Carol climbed off the bike and stretched. A strange odor caught her nose, "Oh god, what is that smell?" she asked.

"Sulphur," Daryl replied with a grin.

"What? Where are we?" Carol asked.

"Sabeto Hot Springs," he replied. "And mud baths."

"Come again?" Carol said wondering if she heard him right.

"Yup, mud baths," he said, laughing at the look on her face. "It's amazing. Trust me, you're going to love it. I promise." He grabbed their stuff from the bike and took her hand. "Come on," he tugged her towards a path and Carol followed, highly skeptical that playing in a smelly mud pit was going to be an enjoyable way to spend her day.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Things are about to heat up in the mud baths y'all! LOL I know I sound like a broken record, but I am having so much fun with this! And you guys are the best! You words inspire me so much! And just the fact that so many of you are reading this even though you may have "sort of" read it before! Thank you a million times over!_

 **Chapter 5**

They walked down a pathway into a clearing where several locals were waiting. Daryl paid one of them and the next thing Carol knew they had their own personal tour guide. As the guide led them towards the hot springs he told them a little bit about the history. Carol was captivated by the young man. He was energetic, enthusiastic and very friendly. That was one of the first things she noticed about Fiji. The locals were so warm and welcoming.

The guide led them to a place to change and store their clothing. Carol nervously slipped into her swimsuit. It was a tankini that showed just a bit of her stomach and more of her boobs than most of her other swimwear. She regretted not opting for something more modest, but she assumed they were heading to a beach, not a mud pit.

When she emerged Daryl was grinning. "I can't wait for you to try this. It's so amazing." He was standing there in only a pair of swim trunks and Carol couldn't help but glance over his chest and shoulders, her eyes wandering down his stomach past his belly button to the little patch of hair that obviously continued under his waistband. She felt herself flush. Daryl had been wearing the same outfit the two days she had seen him at the poolside. So why is he so distracting today? She thought.

"How many times have you been here?" Carol asked. She had already figured out that Daryl had clearly been to Fiji a few times. He knew what he was doing, he knew his way around, and he had a look of comfort and familiarity on his face.

"6 or 7," He replied. "I come here every time I visit. It's actually one of the reasons I chose to come to Fiji when Merle sends me away." Carol gave him a look. The way he worded that was very odd - sends me away… But he didn't elaborate so she let it go. Maybe it meant nothing.

Carol started to relax a bit. If this experience actually brought Daryl back to the country it couldn't be that bad. He really didn't seem the type that would like something like this, which made it even more intriguing.

Her relaxed state disappeared quickly when the guide explained the process. He would cover them both with mud and lead them to the first mud bath. After staying in there for a while they would lay in the sun to dry and then go back in for another mud dip. The next step is to rinse off in the first hot spring and then finally to relax in the last hot spring. Carol wasn't so sure about a stranger rubbing mud all over her. Think of it as a spa treatment, she told herself as they were led to a large bucket of mud.

Daryl went first and she watched as the man spread mud all over him. Daryl's tattoos were slowly disappearing as his body was covered with dark paste. It was actually kind of funny seeing Daryl all dirty. She knew he was the outdoors type - he talked about hunting a lot and his crossbow, but when he was at work he was always neat and tidy in his lovely brown uniform. Daryl dipped his hands in the mud and did his own face while the guide turned his attention towards Carol.

He started with her shoulders and worked quickly. The mud was warm, almost hot and felt smooth on her skin. It didn't take long for her to understand the appeal and they hadn't even got into the bath yet. He spread the mud over her exposed skin but it wasn't at all sexual. Even when he plastered mud across her cleavage it was speedy and professional. Daryll was watching with a little grin and Carol smiled back at him. "Okay, I think you're right," she said. "This feels amazing already."

When the guide finished she followed Daryl's lead and dipped her hands into the bucket to spread mud on her face. Daryl moved closer and put some mud on his hands. "Missed a spot," he said, his voice teeming with a huskiness that made her shiver. He spread a line of mud across her tummy in the 2 inch area of skin that was exposed. His fingertips grazed her belly spreading dark mud in their wake. Carol froze and watched him, holding her breath.

Daryl grabbed more mud. "Gotta get the back too," he said, moving around behind her and tracing the same path of warm mud across her lower back. "There, that's better... Well almost," Daryl said, cupping her face in his muddy hands and spreading mud over her cheeks with his thumbs, then he covered her forehead and nose. She really had planned on doing that herself, but the second Daryl touched her she forgot how to move.

"Ready?" the guide asked, breaking the spell. He led them to the mud bath. "I'll come back in a little while, enjoy," he said with a smile.

There were several others already in the mud bath, scattered in couples and groups around the outside. Daryl took her hand and they entered the thick water. "Oh my God," Carol gasped, not expecting it to be so warm. The bottom was thick and squishy. She felt her feet sinking in with each step but it wasn't gross, it felt amazing. They found a free spot around the edge and got comfortable. Carol sunk lower so her shoulders were under the water, closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again Daryl was watching her. There was a twinkle in his eye like he had a secret and suddenly Carol was nervous. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Daryl said, unconvincingly. Suddenly his hand shot out from behind him and he slapped a huge glob of thick wet mud onto her shoulder.

"You did not just do that..." Carol said, narrowing her eyes, an evil grin on her lips. She reached down to the bottom and filled up both hands with mud. Daryl didn't attempt to move as she reached for his chest, smearing the heavy mud all over him. It was innocent at first, but the longer she kept her hands there, rubbing him, the more she realized she never should have started it in the first place. She drew her hands away shyly, but he didn't seem to notice the change in her.

Daryl scooped up a handful of mud and eyed her. "No, please, you win..." Carol cringed, afraid of what he was going to do with it, imagining the sloppy mess ending up on top of her head.

"Turn around," he ordered with a grin.

Carol obliged, trusting he wasn't going to plop it in her hair. He didn't. Instead she felt Daryl's hands on her neck and shoulders, massaging the mud into her skin gently. Any tension she had left in her body melted away. His hands were strong and experienced and Carol heard a sigh escape her lips. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. It's not like they were anywhere private. It appeared that she was safe. Everyone else seemed to still be engrossed in their own private conversations.

People moved in and out of the bath as guides returned for them or brought new tourists along. Carol wondered how long Daryl was going to keep up the massage, though she wasn't complaining at all, it felt marvelous. Her relaxed mind started to consider other places she would like his hands and as if he was reading her mind Daryl's hands started to wander from her shoulders down her back. I should move, stop him, she thought, but it felt too good to end. He was at her lower back and Carol was wondering if he would continue down further, under the water, when she saw their guide return. She wasn't sure if she was thankful or suddenly hated the man. It really was a little of both. Daryl seemed reluctant to stop the massage, but he let her go and they moved out of the mud.

After lying silently out in the sun until the mud dried, they went back in the mud bath, just for a quick dip before being led to the first hot spring. Carol had never seen Daryl so calm and quiet. He didn't always talk a lot but he always seemed on edge. It seemed necessary though, with the serenity of the location, to just enjoy it quietly. The first bath was warm and enjoyable, but it wasn't until they moved to the last hot spring that Carol thought she had died and gone to heaven.

The water was hot and it bubbled up as they moved in deeper. It felt like they had just stepped into a steaming hot tub, but it was completely natural. She couldn't believe it when the guide returned. Carol would have sworn he was only gone for a couple minutes, when it was actually almost half an hour. Her body felt like rubber, she was so relaxed. The majority of the mud was gone from her skin but she realized the swim suit was likely toast. Before they got out the guide stopped them. "Okay, you're clean, refreshed, rejuvenated... now a kiss for good luck before you get out."

"Oh we're not..." Carol started to say, turning towards Daryl to back her up.

"Don't be shy, it's just a kiss. Everyone does it," the man pressured gently.

Carol didn't feel like arguing, a quick peck wasn't going to hurt anything. She moved closer and leaned in to plant a quick one on him, but once she was within reach Daryl's arms circled her body, trapping her in his embrace. "You knew about this," she whispered, their lips less than an inch apart.

"It completely slipped my mind," Daryl said. Carol knew he was lying. He closed the gap and kissed her softly. His lips were warm and wet. She responded instinctively. Had she let him get this far the night before it likely would have been the same result. She was strong until her hormones took over and her mind lost control. Carol felt her lips parting and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. She was inviting him in, enticing him, and she knew Daryl would take the bait. He did and she darted her tongue out to meet his. Daryl really was an incredible kisser, like no man she had ever kissed before. It sounded so cliché but was every bit the truth. Drunk, sober… apparently it didn't matter. The things he did with his marvelous tongue could only come from a natural ability even beyond the years of experience he had.

Daryl's hand was on her lower back and he pulled her hips snug against his. Carol was almost positive he was getting hard and it started a feeling of heat in her belly. She completely forgot there were people around as she twisted her fingers into his wet hair and kissed him back passionately.

When they broke apart, breathless, the guide whistled. "Whoa, I think I need a cigarette after that." Carol blushed instantly and pulled away from Daryl, gathering herself before exiting the water. She couldn't stop herself from peeking at his crotch area when he climbed out to confirm or deny her hypothesis. She turned away trying to hide a grin. His package was definitely larger than a few minutes ago. It wasn't a full blown hard on by any means, but there was most certainly expansion.

Half an hour later they were dried off, changed and headed back to the bike. They had spent most of the afternoon there and by the time they got back to town Carol was starving. He took her to a gorgeous restaurant that had a dining deck that sat right out over the ocean. They dined slowly, enjoying the meal and the atmosphere. By the time they were finished eating it was already getting dark. The sun had almost set and the air was a bit cooler.

"Wanna walk on the beach for a bit, 'fore we go back?" Daryl asked.

"That sounds lovely," Carol agreed. The entire day had been beautiful. Relaxing, yet still fun and exciting. She took off her sandals and held them in her hand as she walked, to enjoy the feel of the sand beneath her feet. Her other hand brushed his as they walked silently and he closed his hand around it. Carol didn't even consider pulling away, it felt completely natural and comforting.

They walked quietly for a long time. The beach had been somewhat crowded when they started but now that it was completely dark, other than the faint glow from the nearby resorts and restaurants, and a big bright moon, they were pretty much alone. There was a slow jazzy song playing, wafting to them from a beachside club, and Daryl stopped. "Dance?" he asked, looking at her shyly. It was the first time all day that he seemed a little nervous and unsure.

Her heart thudded. Only 2 nights ago she had danced with him in the middle of a crowd of people, but this was different. They were alone, on a beach in paradise, under the glow of the moon. It was romantic. If she let him pull her into his arms it would end up the most romantic slow dance she had ever had. But Daryl was just a friend, a guy she worked with... She looked into his eyes. Are friends supposed to look at you like that? She asked herself. His gaze won her over and Carol found herself nodding.

Daryl looked relieved and he pulled her into his arms. He held her close and they danced to the soft, sweet music. With the serenity of the moment she jumped at the sound of his voice in her ear, "about last night..." Daryl clutched her tighter after she jumped, in an attempt to soothe her and apologize. "When you said you couldn't be my rebound?" Carol's mind was going insane, wondering where the conversation was headed. "I've thought a lot about it, and Amber didn't mean anything to me. Ain't nothing to rebound from. I don't need to get over her at all, I'm glad she's gone." He stopped dancing and drew back to look at her. "Tell me you ain't attracted to me at all," he said, searching her eyes. His face flushed slightly, reminding her that there was still a shy guy in there somewhere, but still he persisted. "Tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like if we fucked."

Carol opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I have," he said, finding the confidence inside himself to continue. "I've thought about it a lot. And I want you." Holy shit, her mind screamed. She was certainly not expecting this turn of events when he started talking. "I have a confession," Daryl said with a sexy smile. "Remember I told you I jerked off in the shower the other morning?" Carol nodded. Just hearing him bring it up again had her hormones raging. "I was thinking about you," he admitted. Her eyes grew wide and she was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open. "I didn't want to fuck Amber, I could have, but I didn't want to. Instead I wanted to beat myself off in the shower thinking about you." Daryl traced her collarbone with his fingertips and she shivered. "I thought about how your ass felt in my hands and those times I've seen half your boobs at work. I want to see more. Touch more. Taste more..." Carol felt an aching desire growing inside her. "We're thousands of miles away from home. In a different world. Maybe this would never work at home... or maybe it would," he added. "But I know it can work here."

His finger tips had found their way under her chin and Daryl was tracing her jaw line. "Tell me you don't want to know what it's like? That you haven't pictured me naked, like I've pictured you." Carol still couldn't speak, although she wasn't clear if it was because she didn't know what to say or she just wanted to hear him talk more. She was shocked by how forward he was being, but she was also turned on - incredibly turned on. "Have you touched yourself, thinking about me?" he asked. Carol found herself nodding, admitting the truth. That was the game changer. Now he knew. But she also knew something more than she did before. He wanted her and had thought about her. That changed everything.

Carol knew he was right about the rebound thing. He wasn't upset over losing Amber. That was very clear. But what Daryl was talking about was purely physical. He wasn't saying he was in love with her. He was saying he wanted to fuck her. Carol wanted that too, she couldn't deny it. But what she had to decide was whether she could live with fucking him for a week and going back to their normal, separate lives when they got home. Could she handle a fling with someone she would see almost every day at work? He was staring at her, waiting for her answer. Her body was sizzling with desire but her mind was still being cautious. "I think..." she began. "I think maybe we should go back now." Her face was neutral and she knew he couldn't read her. She was enjoying the suspense and drew it out a little longer. "It's late..." Carol bit her lip, "and I need to see if I'm right."

"Right about what?" Daryl asked with a confused look. She could tell he was panicking inside and she almost felt bad. He'd put so much out there and he probably thought she was about to crush him.

Carol looked up at him and blinked innocently, then reached down and cupped his package boldly, "if this is every bit as perfect as I imagined it."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Things are about to get smutty up in here y'all! Lots of smutty stuff headed your way. The M rating is kicking in from here on out. Hope you're okay with that :) Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 6**

Carol was sure Daryl was going to get a speeding ticket on the way back to the resort. She clung to him tightly and her heart was racing but it was not from the speed. Her hands were on his stomach, her breasts pressed against his back and her legs were open, the inside of her thighs touching the outside of his. All she could think was that there was far too much clothing between them. She let her mind drift off to some erotic fantasy of riding the bike, both of them completely nude, and she felt her hands wandering from their secure grip on his midsection to securely grip something between Daryl's legs.

Carol felt him squirm a bit as she groped him. She was thoroughly enjoying the feel of what was inside those jeans, but decided she better stop. They did have an entire resort to walk through to get to her room. It would be cruel to get him fully aroused and then lead him through crowds of people. Even though most of them wouldn't notice, he would be uncomfortable.

They pulled up to valet and climbed off the bike. Carol removed her helmet and they gathered their things. The valet worker took the bike and helmets to store it until they wanted it back. Daryl reached for her hand and easily twisted his fingers between hers. The feel of their palms touching was turning her on, far more than it should have. Her inhibitions had gone completely out the window by that point.

They had to walk by the pool area to get to their elevator and Carol glanced over to see Amber standing by the edge of the pool surrounded by no less than 5 young guys. She felt Daryl's grip tighten on her hand. Even though Amber didn't mean anything to him, he was still angry at what she had done. Carol understood and couldn't blame him.

Suddenly she had an idea. It was crazy and so out of character for her, but like Daryl had said earlier... They were in a different world. She stopped. "Wait right here for a minute," she said to him. "In fact, that bench there should give you a pretty good view."

Daryl eyed her suspiciously, but a hint of a smile was on his lips. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just going for an Oscar nomination," Carol winked at him and headed for the bar to the left of Amber and her group.

When the bartender came over she ordered a rum and coke and then whispered to him, "I need a favor. Can you blare some music for a minute, something that's good to dance to?" She smiled at him. "I'm about to do something you might find very entertaining."

He returned with her drink and gave her a secret look as he cranked the tunes. Raise Your Glass by Pink was playing which Carol actually knew very well. She took a deep breath and used her acting skills to transform to a loud obnoxious drunk. There were so many times she'd had to transform herself to keep Ed happy, or keep herself from taking a beating. This was a piece of cake. "Ohh I love this song," she squealed jumping down off the bar stool. She had already picked out the drunkest guy she could find that still looked somewhat coordinated. "Dance with me," Carol said grabbing one of his hands and holding her drink high with the other. "Why so serious," she sang loudly.

Luckily with the music blaring others were following suit with the dancing and she didn't look completely crazy. "So just come on and come on and raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways..." Carol slurred, pulling the man along, spinning in circles wildly. He was getting into it and started to dance with her. They were getting close to Amber's group and she led them right into the tight circle as she flailed around, still singing. "Anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks." Her opportunity approached when the guys parted and laughed as Carol and the random dude came dancing through. "So raise your glass," she belted out, lifting hers in the air, sloshing what liquid was in it all over Amber's teeny tiny bikini top.

"Oh whoops," Carol stopped to fake an apology. She went to reach out to Amber but pretended to stumble, and with one hand on Amber's boob and the other somewhere on her toned stomach, still clutching her tumbler, Carol pushed.

The drunk guy she was dancing with had already found a new partner and was rocking out while Carol and the group of guys watched Amber flip flop around in the pool trying to right herself. Carol noticed most of the guys were snickering. When Amber popped to the surface and glared at her Carol shrugged. "Whoopsie," she said with a giggle.

She turned to the closest guy and handed him her empty glass. "Better help her out before her mascara runs." She shot Amber a satisfied smirk, turned on her heel and left, suddenly much more coordinated. Carol looked back over her shoulder with another smile, just to make sure Amber knew how perfectly sober she was. She turned and gave a quick wave to the bartender who was still laughing.

Daryl had a huge grin on his face when she approached. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier," he said, reaching for her ass, giving it a squeeze. "You are evil, but that was fucking hilarious. You have no idea how long she spends on her hair and make-up."

Carol took his hand this time. "Come on. All the excitement has somehow revved up my sex drive even higher," she admitted as a whisper in his ear. The sexual tension between them on the full elevator was almost unbearable. They were near the back, since Carol was on one of the higher floors, and Daryl was standing directly behind her. She placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed, nonchalantly so as not to draw any attention to them. The only attention she wanted was his and she got it. He inched closer to her, pressing himself against her ass. Carol couldn't tell if he was hard, but if he was anywhere near as horny as she was the likelihood was high.

Slowly the elevator emptied until there was only them and one other couple. Carol noticed there were 2 lights still lit - the other couple was getting off next. Before the doors had even shut she spun around and kissed him, pressing her body against his and pushing him back against the wall of the elevator. A few seconds later the elevator stopped at her floor and they quickly got off.

The hallway was empty thankfully. Perhaps not for long though, Carol thought, when Daryl pinned her against someone's door with a loud thud, kissing her passionately. She prayed there was no one in the room, but even if there was, she wasn't willing to stop kissing him anyway.

When his hands started to work their way under her shirt Carol found enough wits to pull away and move to her own door, sliding in the key and opening it. He grabbed her from behind as the door clicked shut. She leaned against him and turned her head, tilting it upwards to find his warm, eager mouth.

His hands were all over her, squeezing, kneading her breasts, rubbing between her legs. If her whole body hadn't been on fire already, the feel of his fingers rubbing her, even with jeans and underwear between them, was enough in itself to drive her fucking mad.

Daryl found the bottom of her blouse and tank top and put his hands underneath. He slid his fingers up the side of her body, drawing the material with them. Carol raised her arms and he pulled the shirts off over her head.

She turned to face him. He pushed her bra straps down and leaned in to kiss one of her shoulders, working his way up to her neck. She gasped as his tongue touched her skin while he placed an open mouthed kiss near her throat. He nipped and sucked at her delicate skin.

Carol knew she would have marks the next day but she couldn't care less. She reached for his shirt and yanked it off, needing to touch his bare skin. She ran her hands up his chest to his collarbones and down over his broad shoulders to his wonderfully toned biceps. The muscles felt hard and sculpted in her hands. Carol had seen those perfect arms many times but didn't appreciate how amazing they were until she was running her hands over the firm ripples.

She grabbed his pants at the button, sliding her fingers inside the waistband of both the jeans and boxers underneath. Her hand just barely grazed the tip of his penis and Daryl moaned. It was smooth on her fingers. Carol pulled him towards her and sought out his lips, attacking him with a wild and frantic kiss.

He settled his hands on her hips and walked them further into room, not breaking the kiss. Her hand was still tucked in his waistband and the feel of his arousal brushing her with each step was almost more than she could bear. She wanted to tear into his pants and boxers, rip them off his body and grasp him fully in her hands. Carol wanted to stroke him and feel his cock throb and quiver with her touch.

Daryl must have been thinking similar thoughts about her because he was reaching for the button and fly of her pants. His fingers skillfully worked her jeans open and she kicked off her sandals as he broke the kiss long enough to help her wriggle out of the tight pants.

He was back on her in an instant, his hands slipping over the silky material of her panties. He placed a hand flat on her stomach then slowly slipped it down into her underwear. "Holy fuck," he growled into her mouth as his fingers found her soaking wet.

Carol frantically worked at his pants. If he was getting to touch her, she wanted the same. It was so hard to focus on what she was doing with his fingers probing her, touching her folds and grazing her clit from time to time.

With a little help from his free hand the pants were off and she took a deep breath before heading for his underwear. She stroked him through the material, feeling his hard shaft, delighted with the length and girth and knowing it was every bit as amazing as she imagined without looking. Daryl groaned, "fuck, touch me, I want those hands on my cock." That was all the encouragement she needed to remove his boxers and finally take all of him in her soft hands. He was absolutely beautiful. Carol ran her hands up his shaft one at a time, from base to tip, alternating.

She felt him flick her bra clasp and pull it away and it was her turn to groan as he took a nipple in his mouth. He circled her nipple with his tongue and she could feel it stiffen. Daryl took the other breast in his hand and pinched at the nipple until they were both hard.

Carol wasn't sure how much more foreplay she could take without combusting. Sure she would love for him to lay her down and lick everywhere his hands had been, but she really just wanted to fuck. Hard and fast until they both exploded with desire. "Please," she whispered, her voice low. "Please," she said again, almost a growl this time.

Daryl jumped up and lifted her off her feet, carrying her swiftly to the bed. She knew he wanted to fuck every bit as badly as she did but that didn't stop him from laying her down, spreading her legs and leaning in to taste her.

Carol was so close and struggled to control herself as he licked and sucked at her folds, grazing her clit once in a while. "Fuck me Daryl," she groaned, when she couldn't bear it any longer. She didn't want to come until his marvellous length was deep within her.

Daryl came up from between her legs and looked at her, "How do you want it?" His face was clearly filled with desire, but there was also a look that told her he was very eager to please her.

"Hard, fast. Fucking pound me. Make me come," she replied, opening her legs wider, squirming eagerly. Carol couldn't even remember the last time she had a man inside her who cared about what she wanted. Or how different and amazing it felt to be desired the way he wanted her.

Daryl switched positions and she held her breath as he slipped the tip into her wet folds. She should have been nervous, maybe a little scared, but she felt none of that - she just wanted all of him, everything he could give her. They both sighed at the same time as he pushed further into her. "Oh my god," he groaned, his low voice sexy and dripping with desire. "You're so wet... Tight... Hot."

The sound of his voice alone was enough to send her over the edge but Carol somehow held on. Her body was aching with the need to release as he filled her to her depths. This was the closest she had been to anyone in so long. Nothing between them, absolutely nothing.

Daryl started to drive into her slowly, working up speed until he was pounding her so hard her entire body shook with his thrusts. Carol had no idea exactly when the orgasm hit her but it took control of all her senses and left her body spiralling out of control, completely at his mercy.

As Daryl continued to fuck her Carol's world was a tornado of pleasure, warmth and ecstasy. She could feel her muscles clenching hard on his dick and was sure it was the most intense release she had ever felt.

Her senses returned just in time to witness Daryl lose control. She watched his face as he threw back his head with that manly grunt that often accompanies ejaculation. His face was beautiful, so pure yet raw with emotion he couldn't control. Carol made a mental note to make him keep his eyes open next time and let her share the moment with him. After he finished he pushed into her a couple more times as he started to grow a little soft. It was a gentle reminder of what they had just experienced. It was crazy how it only ended seconds ago but it felt like forever already.

It wasn't until he pulled out that Carol realized, with a sick feeling… they hadn't used protection. Her face must have betrayed her fear. "Hey… What's wrong?" Daryl reached for her shoulder. "Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"Condoms," Carol whispered. "We didn't…"

"Oh fuck.. Oh my God…" he gasped, backing away and starting to pace. "Shit. Shit. Shit. You could end up pregnant," he said, looking at her with the same anxiety she was feeling.

"Oh no," Carol shook her head. "I've been on birth control since high school. Just switched to DepoProvera a couple years ago." Carol had wanted children until things got bad with Ed so she was very cautious and just stayed on birth control.

Daryl's face changed. "Oh… you're worried about the clap and shit like that?" She nodded. Clearly they were nervous about different things. "I haven't had unprotected sex since I was like 20." Carol started to relax slightly. "Merle had some gross thing once from some chick he picked up at a bar… scared the fuck out of me," Daryl explained. "Swore I wasn't ever gonna risk getting any of that shit…" He looked up at her. "Fuck, I ain't never done that… with anyone... " he blushed. "I ain't never been so… eager… that I forgot. Shit, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

Carol thought about what he was saying. If he'd never had unprotected sex in close to 20 years he had to be clean right? Did she believe him? If he had of told her this before they had sex in an attempt to keep going without protection it would have been different… But it was already done… She decided she did believe him and finally she smiled. "We're good," she said softly. "You're the first man I've been with since I left Ed… and I got myself tested when we separated," Carol explained. "I always suspected he was screwing around so I wanted to be sure." Daryl's face started to relax too. "So… it seems we are safe…"

She stood up and touched his face. "And if we… uh… do that again," she bit her lip and smiled shyly at him. "We don't need to use anything… if you don't want to."

Daryl nodded and bent his head to kiss her softly. "Am I sleeping on the couch?" he asked, unassumingly.

Carol laughed and pulled him towards the bad and they both climbed in. Instead of laying his head on the pillow Daryl placed his head on her chest. Carol couldn't resist stroking his hair gently. "So, was it as perfect as you imagined?" he asked with a little yawn.

"No," she replied, causing him to sit up momentarily. She smiled at him. "Is there a world for more than perfect?" Carol asked. Daryl returned the smile and lay back down on her chest so she could resume stroking his hair.

He traced a single finger tip lightly over her flat belly. Circling around her navel and then down towards her mound. He wasn't trying to start anything, but Carol would have been happy to start over if he wanted to. "This was the best day I've ever had here," Daryl said softly. She kissed the top of his head and kept stroking his hair. Before long his breathing evened out and he fell fast asleep. Carol nuzzled the top of his head with her cheek and drifted off with a lazy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol woke the next morning to the sound of rain pelting the sliding door that led to the balcony. Daryl was standing at the glass, naked, staring out at the storm. She took a minute to admire the view - his broad shoulders, narrow waist and that perfect ass. As much as Carol teased him about his uniform she liked how the short were just a little tight across his butt, and now that she knew exactly what that ass looked like she would definitely like the tight fit even more on him.

She watched as Daryl open the door just a bit and stuck a hand out into the rain. After a second he opened it wider and let the rain pelt his body for a moment before closing the door again. He turned and noticed she was watching. "C'mere," he said, beckoning her to him. Carol slipped out of bed and strode to his side, feeling entirely comfortable being nude with him.

She slipped into his warm embrace. "You have to feel this," Daryl said, opening the door again. Carol was ready to recoil from the cold wet rain she was expecting but both the wind and the rain were so warm.

"Oh wow," she said, closing her eyes and letting the droplets hit her face and body. "This is amazing," Carol sighed. Daryl touched her and she opened her eyes. He poked at a raindrop pooled at her throat and traced its path down the front of her, between her breasts to her navel, then splayed his hand across her entire stomach, slipping it over her wet skin.

"Have you ever made love in a storm?" Daryl whispered in her ear. Carol shook her head, groaning at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand, which had worked its way to one of her breasts.

Carol wondered if he was planning on taking her out on the balcony to fuck, but realized he had other ideas when he released her and went to the bed, yanking off the bed sheet. He returned and laid it on the floor, close to the door. "Lay down, head up here," he ordered, indicating for her head to be closest to the open door.

When she was in position the wind was carrying a gentle mist of rain over her body. The majority of the gentle spray was hitting her face and then tapered off further from the doorway. Daryl's hair was damp and he ran a hand through it, pulling the wet tendrils away from his face momentarily. He dropped to his knees and then lay down beside her, propping himself on an elbow. He leaned in and kissed her. She could feel the strands of wet hair tickling her cheeks and she tucked a piece behind his ear. The storm was carrying in mist from the Pacific and Carol could taste the salt in his kiss from the rain on his lips.

As they kissed Daryl reached down and eased her legs apart. He massaged and rubbed the area gently. At the exact same time he probed his tongue into her mouth he pushed a finger inside her. He mimicked the same actions in both areas, pushing his finger in and out as he did the same with his tongue. The dual sensations were incredible and Carol knew she was getting really wet, really fast. Daryl slipped a second finger inside her as he continued to plunder her mouth and she moaned, lifting her hips to draw him deeper.

Daryl broke the kiss and moved his tongue to her nipple instead, flicking it over and over until it was hard, then taking it into his mouth and sucking. A huge gust of wind blew and she watched as his hair went flying in every direction. He released her nipple and moved lower drawing his tongue across her tummy, gathering the droplets of rain from her body. Carol shivered, even though every part of her was warm.

The shiver turned to a shudder when his tongue moved even lower. Daryl spread her open and touched her clit lightly with his tongue, his fingers still working inside her. He moved in light circles until he had her completely squirming. Carol had no idea how he could get her so close so damn fast – he just always knew exactly what he was doing. He started to talk to her between licks, "you like that? Does it feel good? Are you getting close?" Ed had never done that. In fact, she'd never been with a man who talked to her while they fucked but it was extremely erotic. What made it even better is that it was unexpected coming from him too, given how shy he could be sometimes.

"Yes, yes, oh God yes," she replied, groaning out her answers.

Finally Daryl sucked her clit, hard, and she lost control. She cried out, heat flooding her body. Before she had finished Daryl had switched positions and slid into her already. Instead of clenching around his fingers, she was now contracting on his rock hard dick. He didn't move at all while she finished, but the second her orgasm was over he started to fuck her, slowly, very slowly. Carol watched as he lazily pushed his length all the way inside her, then pulled back out with aching patience. He continued the slow pace for quite a while and she studied his face the entire time. A crack of thunder made her jump. It was followed by another gust of warm wind which brought an extra sprinkling of moisture with it.

Carol started to move her hips with him, coming up to meet his slow, easy thrusts and taking him even deeper. The look on his face changed and she knew he was getting close. "Look at me while you come," she said softly, lifting her hips again, continued the rhythm. "Keep your eyes open." Carol stared into his blue eyes and watched the desire that pooled there. The second he released his face changed again and his eyes conveyed every ounce of pleasure he was feeling. She felt like she could almost come again. Just watching him was so incredibly erotic.

When Daryl pulled out he lay down beside her on the wet sheet. They stayed there for a while, enjoying the warm air swirling over their naked flesh. "That was amazing," Carol mumbled. "Have you done that before?" she asked, curious.

"Nope," Daryl replied with a laugh. "It was either going to be amazing or an epic failure."

Carol reached for his hand and held it, not wanting to move yet. But her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl. "Why don't you go shower and I'll order breakfast then join you."

Daryl stood up and offered her a hand, pulling her easily to her feet. He shut the door and gathered up the wet sheet, leaving it in a heap by the end of the bed.

Carol went into the bathroom and started the shower. She had always been a shower singer and couldn't help but start humming something as she stepped in and started to wash. Daryl stepped in with her a few minutes later. "Okay, now you're in here singing one of my favorite songs?" he said with a grin. "Better stop or we'll never get out of here before the food arrives."

She had been singing One Love by Bob Marley, not even realizing it was one of his favorites, Carol just enjoyed the song. Again, she was pleasantly surprised by the variety of music he seemed to like. She somehow stopped humming and focused on finishing up in the shower, resisting the urge to touch him, because once she did, she wasn't stopping.

They were both in fluffy white robes when the knock came and breakfast arrived. Carol was starving and ate quickly, but stopped when she noticed Daryl was watching her with a goofy grin. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just, well, it's nice to be with a woman who actually eats her food," Daryl replied.

Carol knew he was complimenting her. "It's a good thing we'll be working it off later," she teased, taking another bite of her crispy bacon.

After breakfast they climbed into bed and found a movie to watch. It was Dallas Buyers Club starring Matthew McConaghey. Carol obviously wasn't an actor, but she couldn't help but appreciate everything Matthew had put into the role. She read all about how he had transformed his physical appearance even - necessary to play the character. The film already had Oscar buzz and by the time it was over Carol decided it was well deserved.

They were snuggled up together in the comfortable bed, listening to the storm rage outside. Carol wondered what a bad storm was like in the tropics if this was considered minor. Daryl interrupted her thoughts, "if I wasn't here..." he started, undoing the belt on her robe. "and you were all turned on..." he opened the robe and kissed her shoulder. "What would you be doing?" Daryl brushed her breasts with his hand.

Carol rolled and opened the nightstand drawer pulling out a vibrator. "It would be me and BOB," she laughed, using the Battery Operated Boyfriend acronym.

"Show me," he said, his voice low and sexy. Carol looked at him. Could she really masturbate, with a vibrator, while he watched? Just the way we was looking at her was turning her on. And it's not like she wasn't extremely skilled at pleasuring herself. Carol definitely knew what she liked and how to get everything she needed out of the sex toy. But he was here too. Why waste that?

Carol turned the tables and handed him the vibrator. "I'll tell you what I like, but you're gonna do it." Daryl smiled. He didn't seem the least bit nervous or freaked out with a toy in his hand, like some guys would be. "Turn it on low," she said. He did and the familiar buzz began. The vibrator she brought was rabbit style. She liked to use the vibrator part to get herself thoroughly horny before inserting the dildo portion into her vagina. "Rub my body with it, but not between my legs yet."

Daryl touched her tummy first and then moved the toy to her boobs, buzzing it against her nipples. She felt desire pooling in her belly already and he'd barely begun. He moved the vibrator to her mouth, pressing it gently against her lips. Carol was surprised. That was one spot she had never put it, but it was incredibly erotic. She was meticulous about cleaning her toys, but her scent was still on it and it wafted up her nose, as he touched her mouth. Daryl switched it around and pushed the tip at her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth. He actually groaned as she took the toy between her lips, obviously thinking of how it would feel if it was his cock instead.

When he removed it from her mouth Carol spoke, "okay, now move down and slowly push it inside me." She spread her legs and watched as he rubbed the tip near her opening a few times, lubing it up with her natural moisture. She loved that he knew to do little things like that. Carol often used lube on her toys, but she was so wet and ready it wasn't going to be necessary. Daryl slowly pushed the toy into her. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg and she felt a rush.

She reached for the vibrator, taking it from his hand. "I'll finish, but I want to watch you at the same time," Carol said. She had always had this thing about watching guys jerk off that drove her insane. Daryl flipped off his robe then stroked himself once and Carol watched his cock bounce as he let go. Her body rippled with pleasure.

He moved to a comfortable position where they could both watch each other and started to rub his dick. Carol waited a bit before doing anything to herself. There had been times in the past she had barely touched herself and came watching a guy masturbate. It just did something to her she couldn't control. Daryl expertly stroked himself. Like all guys he was obviously very experienced at it. "Keep going," he said, encouraging her to finish and continue the show for him.

Carol turned the buzz to a higher setting and went to work. When she touched the vibrator to her clit for the first time she moaned. "Fuck, this is so hot," Daryl groaned, his eyes trained on the action. She gave him the best show she could manage and was quite impressed when she actually lasted longer than he did. But when he came, shooting onto his own chest Carol was done. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming out loud as her body convulsed intensely.

Daryl had got up to clean himself up when Carol opened her eyes and removed the vibrator from inside herself. She couldn't believe how much stronger and more intense her orgasms had been the last 2 days with him. From sex without protection to masturbating while he watched and watching him doing the same, Carol had no idea how it could get any better.

Daryl flopped back on the bed with a smile. "What was the plan for today, before this?" Carol asked with a yawn, gesturing towards the storm outside.

Daryl pouted a bit. "I wanted to go to the market and get a few things to take back home and take you to see the falls, or snorkel if you preferred." He sighed, "there's so much to do here and I just know it'll be even better doing it with you."

His admission was touching and very flattering, which made it even harder to say the next thing that came out of her mouth. Carol looked at him sadly, "Daryl, you realize that I fly out tomorrow evening right?" She had arrived before him and her week in paradise was over the next day.

Daryl shook his head, "no way. You can't leave yet." It made her heart ache to see how sad he was. "Stay Carol, please? Stay longer here. Stay, with me."


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't stay," Carol said. "I have to get home, get my pup from the kennels…" She had got a dog after she left Ed so she had some company at home. His name was Walker and she adored him.

"Does he like it there?" Daryl asked.

Carol looked at him curiously, "yes, he loves it." She realized after she answered what he was trying to do. "Daryl... I shouldn't. I really shouldn't." She still had another week of vacation when she got home, so Carol had planned on doing a little gardening and a few projects around the house.

"Well you just went from can't to shouldn't," he grinned at her. "Come on. Do you want to stay? Be honest."

"You know I do," she sighed.

"Then just do it. Be free. Be impulsive. Stay here and enjoy another few days with me," he pleaded. Daryl crawled towards her, invading her space, causing her to lean until she was lying flat on her back. He kissed her lips. "Tell me you don't want more of this," he breathed, kissing her again, more deeply.

Carol groaned in frustration when he pulled away. "Fine. You win. I'll stay," she said with a bright smile. "But what about my flight? And the room? If they are overbooked how will I keep the room longer?"

Daryl jumped out of bed and started scrambling around for his clothes. "I have it all worked out. I just need to go talk with the concierge. He will look after everything." Daryl explained as he got dressed. "I'll transfer your ticket to Amber and her ticket to you." Daryl pulled his shirt over his head. "Once she's gone my old room will open so we should be able to just keep yours for the rest of our stay." Carol was impressed at how well he had thought it out.

Daryl was dressed and about to head out the door but he paused to smile at her.. "Okay, I'll be back soon then," he said, heading for the door with a wave.

"Daryl," she called out. When he turned she rubbed her hands over her breasts, down her stomach and back up to cup her tits. "Don't be too long, 'kay?"

Carol enjoyed teasing him. She always had, even though this was a completely different level of teasing. While he was gone Carol decided to get dressed. She was actually hoping they might go downstairs to one of the restaurants for dinner. She had spent a lot of time eating room service, but now that she had someone to dine with it was far more appealing to eat out.

By the time Daryl returned she had almost finished the book she was reading. Only a few more pages to go. "Just give me one sec," she muttered to him, engrossed in the end of the epic story she was reading.

"But I have plans for us," he replied, almost whiney.

Carol peeked at him, eyes just above the book that was hiding her huge smile. "Plans?" she asked, liking the sound of that. Maybe she wouldn't even have to ask about going downstairs to eat dinner. She sat up and noticed he was eying her outfit. "What? Is this okay? Or should I

change? Where are we going?" Carol had picked out a pretty simple tank top and a pair of capris, and was wearing a cute pair of slip on Sketchers.

"Nope, that's perfect," he replied. "I found this cool place, come on," Daryl beckoned her towards the door.

While on the elevator he filled her in on the plans he'd changed with the concierge. "Everything is set and I don't even have to call Amber, he's going to take care of that for me too."

Carol laughed, "hope you gave him a huge tip."

Daryl took her hand and led her off the elevator and down a long corridor, past several shops and restaurants. "Here we are," he exclaimed proudly. "Isn't this place fucking awesome?"

"Uh, Daryl... This is an arcade," Carol said, peeking into the room filled with video games.

"I know! But it's so much more," Daryl replied, talking quickly. "They have pool tables, air hockey… there's mini putt and…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Laser tag!"

"Laser tag," Carol repeated. "You don't get enough shooting when you're hunting?"

She looked at the excitement on his face and cursed herself for being a jerk. If Daryl wanted her to play in an arcade for the afternoon she would. She did love playing pool and beating people at air hockey. There was a mini air hockey table set up in the store and it was a huge draw on their breaks. Carol was actually really good at it and could beat everyone but their supervisor Phillip. She had never been able to take down the boss man. She chalked it up to the ridiculously long arms that came with his 6'3" frame.

She wasn't so sure about this laser tag thing though. Carol was far more skilled at games that required finesse, as opposed to full on running, shooting, ducking and rolling. Give her darts, a pool cue, or even a hearty game of crokinole and she shined. "Can we work up my confidence before we move to the laser tag thingy," Carol asked.

"That sounds like we're going to be deflating mine," Daryl laughed. "It's okay, I'm used to it." Carol couldn't remember the last time he had beat her at air hockey. The trend

continued and she won 3 straight. They each won a game of billiards and she somehow managed to beat him at Big Buck Hunter, though Daryl had complained his "gun" was not sighted properly.

With the storm still raging outside the arcade was extremely busy and they had to wait a bit to get into the laser tag. The good thing, Carol discovered, was that her and Daryl could actually be on the same team because there were so many people playing. They got suited up and Daryl explained the rules. "You might be better off with me on the other team," Carol joked.

At some point in the madness of running around in the dark Carol found herself hiding in a little alcove, when suddenly someone joined her. "Jesus woman, I don't know what your shooting is like, but you'd be a fucking star at hide and seek," he whispered.

"My shooting sucks," she whispered back. "Figured if I can't score us any points I might as well just do my best to avoid getting scored on."

"I like that plan," Daryl replied reaching for her.

"What are you doing?" Carol hissed.

"Why do you think I like laser tag so much?" he chuckled, finding her lips and kissing her warmly. "The rush and adrenaline of the game, then hiding out in the dark with a beautiful

woman…" Daryl kissed her again, pulling her against him. It was hot and a tight fit in their little hiding spot but somehow he managed to lay her down, with him on top, her legs open for him to lie between. Their guns had been dropped to the floor and forgotten for the moment. Carol was completely hidden from view, but if anyone came by they could easily shoot Daryl in the back.

He pulled his lips from her mouth and started to kiss her neck, while rubbing the outside of her thigh. Carol was about to moan but he recaptured her lips just in time. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed kissing him. Of course she enjoyed all the other things too, but his kisses were just perfect. Daryl always knew the right tempo. He knew when to delve deeper with his tongue, when to nip and suck, or bite her lip.

Daryl lifted himself off her and pushed up her tank top, exposing her bare stomach. He started to kiss her, flicking his tongue in her navel, when all of sudden there was a loud ringing, signalling the end of their game. "Well damn," Carol sighed. "This laser tag thing was just getting really interesting." Daryl wiggled out of the spot and she fixed her shirt. He offered her a hand. "Maybe we should play another round now that I know the strategy," she teased as they headed out of the dark room.

The scores revealed that their team had indeed won. Carol had not scored any points, but she also was never shot. Daryl had indeed scored a lot of points for their team and had only been hit a couple of times. They shared some high fives with their teammates and accepted their "I won at Laser Tag" buttons proudly.

"Since you were such a good sport this afternoon, I have a little surprise for you," Daryl said, looking at his watch.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises today?" she said, eyes twinkling, wondering what it could be. She followed him to the doors that led out to the pool area. The rain was still pelting down and the wind swirling.

"Ready to run?" Daryl asked.

"We're going out there?" Carol asked in surprise. She could see there were a few brave people in the pool, but all the bars were closed up and the pool deck was bare. They had even put away all the lounge chairs because of the wind.

Daryl nodded. "Just trust me, okay?" He opened the door and the rain hit their faces. He took off into the storm and with a shrug Carol followed. She noticed he looked behind him several times to make sure she was keeping up. Daryl led them to a gazebo tucked way back on the edge of the pool deck in a semi-secluded area. The gazebo had been covered with a clear plastic tent. He lifted a flap to let her in and then followed.

"Oh my God," she gasped, eyes scanning the scene before her. It was absolutely beautiful with glowing tea lights everywhere and a table set up for dinner. "You planned all of this? How? When?" Carol asked, turning to face him.

"When I went to talk to the concierge earlier," he grinned, obviously pleased that she was so impressed. "He knows my brother, said Merle told him to make sure I get everything I need while I'm here," Daryl shrugged. "So I figured I would put him to the test."

"Oh," Carol said, a look of concern on her face. She knew there was something more to the story that Daryl wasn't telling her. She had a strange vibe and Daryl always avoided her eyes when he brought up Merle. "Tell me what's going on Daryl," she said softly. "Why are you really here? Why do you come back so often?" Daryl looked nervous. "I promise I won't be mad, just tell me."

He shook his head, "I don't really know…" He started. "I mean, I do know but I don't officially know…" Carol had no idea what he was talking about and was even more confused. Daryl sighed and she felt bad because moments ago he'd been so happy and carefree. "Okay, so a few times a year Merle just books me a trip and sends me away for a week, sometimes two." Daryl licked his lips. "He pays for everything, insists I use his credit card if there's anything extra I want, gives me cash for tips… and usually sends me an 'Amber' too."

"But why?" Carol asked, unable to figure it out.

"Because he wants me away from home," Daryl started. His face was flushed and that confident guy she was getting used to was gone. "Merle… he's… he's a dealer…" Carol's eyes widened. "I swear to you… I got nothing to do with it…" His eyes were pleading with her to believe him. "Something goes on when I'm away… something Merle doesn't want me around for…" Daryl looked away for a moment and then back into her eyes. "He does this to protect me."

"Oh God," Carol gasped. "Is it dangerous? Is your brother in danger?"

Daryl shook his head. "No. Well, yeah… I think he's always in a little danger. But I think it's more… if I'm away and things go bad I won't end up involved, ya know? I ain't gonna end up in prison for something I ain't got nothing to do with." Carol nodded. It made sense. "You can go if you want," Daryl finished. "There's still time to change your flight back if you don't want to stay with me now."

This time Carol shook her head. "You're not your brother," she said gently. Even though there was a tiny part of her that was suggesting maybe she be cautious - her heart was telling her that Daryl was worth taking a risk for. "I trust you." Daryl looked extremely relieved, to the point she was sure she saw tears in his eyes. "You planned this special evening, so let's forget about your brother and enjoy it."

Daryl smiled, pulled out her chair for her and Carol sat down. He took his seat across the table. "So what's for dinner?" she asked, looking at the covered plates in front of them.

"Well that part's not too exciting, sorry," Daryl apologized. "They had to pick something that didn't need to stay warm obviously." He lifted off the cover for her. "Sandwiches and salad," he said, revealing a delicious looking sandwich and a side salad. "But dessert will make up for it, it's your favorite."

Carol's eyes lit up. "Chocolate cheesecake? You remembered?" They started to eat and continued to talk between bites.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Daryl laughed. "You ate like 3 pieces when I brought it in that day." He had been doing a delivery at a bakery and the woman had messed up an order and made the wrong kind of cheesecake. She gave him one and he brought it back to the store to share.

"I was only going to have two, but there was only one piece left… it had to be eaten," she explained. "I actually jogged the next day, I felt so guilty."

"Mmm, too bad I wasn't around to help you burn those calories a different way," Daryl flirted.

"Guess it's a good thing you're here now," Carol said. She knew if they kept up the flirting she wasn't going to get to the cheesecake she wanted so badly before they started something. So she changed the subject. "Do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Nothing too exciting. There's a church by my house and I give em some of the game I hunt over the year… they serve it for the needy on Christmas day so I usually go help," Daryl replied. Carol knew she'd been right to trust him - Daryl was one of the good ones. "Other than that, I'll likely just try to avoid the craziness and work a lot of overtime."

He looked at her for a moment and clearly an idea came to him, "you know, you could always come visit over the holidays." Carol met his eyes with surprise. "On New Year's Eve… if you don't already have plans." When Daryl was nervous he usually clammed up but this time he started talking faster and continuously. "Have you been to Times Square on New Year's Eve? It's something you have to do at least once in your lifetime."

"Uh, I haven't even thought about New Year's Eve yet. But I usually watch Time's Square on TV," Carol laughed. "You actually go to New York?" Once again she was shocked. She couldn't imagine Daryl in a city like New York.

"A friend of Merle's owns a building in Manhattan. Invites us every year for his New Year's party," Daryl said. "The last few years I've skipped it… just stayed home. But Time's Square is pretty special...Will you come?" he asked. When Carol hesitated too long he continued. "I mean, we can stay in a hotel if you don't want to be around Merle's friends..."

"I think it's definitely something we can talk about," Carol said, not ready to say yes or no yet. She didn't want to say yes and get excited only to find out Daryl had a new girlfriend by that time to kill her buzz. "Now where is this dessert you promised?" she deflected.

Daryl stood up and lifted another plate cover to reveal a huge piece of cheesecake and two forks. Carol's mouth started to water at the sight. He moved his chair from the other side of the table and put it beside hers. He picked up a fork, put a bite on it and offered it to her. Carol opened her mouth and took it from the fork. It might have been the best cheesecake she had ever eaten. "Holy fuck," she groaned. She hadn't meant to cuss but the dessert was so incredible.

Daryl took a bite from the same fork. "I concur," he said, after swallowing. It didn't take them long to polish off the cheesecake. Carol was so full, but it was worth every bite.

She took a minute to take everything in. Daryl looked happy, relaxed and handsome. He had planned this incredible surprise just for her. The sky was growing darker as night approached, though it was already fairly dark from the storm clouds. The wind was whipping rain against the outside of the tent, making a steady plinking noise that was oddly peaceful. Carol could see outside a bit, but it was distorted through the plastic and with darkness falling fast, there wasn't much to see.

Carol realized that if anyone was outside looking in they would have a pretty good idea of what was happening, seeing as how they were bathed in a glow of light from the candles, but it didn't stop her from getting up from her own chair and taking a seat in Daryl's lap. The area itself was pretty secluded, so it wasn't likely anyone was going to just wander by. "Thank you for all of this," she said, looking into his eyes. She bowed her head and touched her lips to his.

Daryl responded eagerly. When she dipped her tongue into his mouth she could taste the sweet chocolate flavour lingering. Carol shifted, for better leverage and straddled his lap, pressing herself against him. Daryl's hands settled on her hips, holding her steady. Without a thought to the fact people could see in he grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off over her head. Carol was too focused on how good his hands felt on her bare skin to worry about being exposed.

Daryl went to reach for her bra clasp when something caught his attention. He broke away and stood quickly, almost dumping her on the floor in the process.

"What's wrong?" she asked, scrambling to get her footing and reaching for her shirt.

"Some fucking pervert just took our picture," Daryl growled, running out through the tent flap into the rain.

Carol quickly put her shirt back on, terror settling quickly into the pit of her stomach. Why on earth would anyone want photos of her and Daryl? Amber came to mind and she immediately wondered if it had something to do with her and a revenge plot. Carol tried to see what was going on outside, but couldn't make it out. She heard Daryl yelling and saw movement. Finally a figure was shoved inside, with him behind, holding the back of the man's shirt.

Carol was staring at a hooded figure holding a very expensive camera. "Meet the Paparazzi," Daryl said, pulling back the hood. They both gasped in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Carol and Daryl were staring into the deep brown eyes of a kid. "You're so young," Carol said, while Daryl echoed with, "you're a girl."

Carol stared at her, there was something familiar…

"Well you don't look like a crazy pervert," Daryl said, some of the anger fading from his voice.

"That's it," Carol snapped her fingers. "You were in our laser tag game! On the other team." Carol had an amazing memory for faces and she knew she'd seen this girl's face before.

"You're right," he said to Carol . "You have a Cherokee rose tattoo right here," Daryl lifted her pant leg to reveal a beautiful tattoo on her ankle. "You seemed so young, I remember being surprised you were old enough to have it. And it reminded me of home," he added, with a half smile. Cherokee roses were absolutely gorgeous and only grew for a short period of time back home in Georgia. Carol was surprised by Daryl's attention to detail and that he remembered the flower tattoo on the girl.

The terror on the young woman's face was evident but she finally found her voice. "P..please don't be mad. Don't hate me," she stammered. "Here, take it," she pushed the camera towards Daryl. "Delete them, or just take the SD card if you want."

"How are you even old enough to be here?" Carol asked, while Daryl fiddled with the camera.

"I just look young," she said shyly. "Drinking age in Fiji is 18, I just turned 19." She looked away, "my parents brought me along but I've had to amuse myself while they act my age for the week."

Even though she was angry Carol felt a soft spot for the girl and her tone changed. "What were you thinking? Taking pictures of us? Why us? What's going on?"

The girl sighed. Daryl had opted to take the memory card and handed her back the camera. "I saw you guys talking the other day when he was still with that slutty blonde. Oh, sorry," she said quickly, "no offense." Carol could see Daryl was trying to hide a smile. "I was bored so I've been watching you guys."

"Stalking you mean?" Daryl interrupted.

She blushed hard, "I guess you could call it that."

Carol still had no clue why, but felt relief that it clearly had nothing to do with Amber. "Continue," Carol urged.

The young girl sighed and blushed bright red once again. "Well when I first saw him I thought he was an actor from a show I love… that's when I really started paying attention. I realized before long that I was wrong. But I was already enjoying the snooping," she looked away. Carol couldn't help but appreciate her honesty. "I was so bored and it finally gave me something to do. When it became obvious you guys were together... I was hooked. It's… it's nice to see two adults who love each other… It was like watching a real life movie unfold in front of me," she finished quietly.

Carol looked at Daryl who was now blushing just as hard as the girl. He clearly had no clue what to say, but he didn't look mad at all. In fact, as soon as he realized it was a child Carol was pretty sure he was ready to forgive her. He's got a soft spot for kids, Carol realized as the young girl's words echoed in her head… _two adults who love each other..._

"Hey," Carol said gently, shaking off her words and regaining focus. "Do you realize how much trouble you could have caused? You could be charged..." There were tears in the girl's eyes and Carol knew she understood. "Listen, I know you feel bad and I truly hope you learned your lesson. Come here," Carol opened her arms. It was obvious this kid just wanted a little attention from someone and her parents were just too busy for that.

"Really?" she asked, stunned. Carol nodded and gave the girl a hug.

"Now go, enjoy the rest of your vacation and no more stalking," Carol said sternly. "I saw lots of younger guys at that arcade… Challenge one of them to air hockey and kick his ass," she suggested. "Worked for me," Carol added, glancing over at Daryl.

"Okay," she nodded with a smile. She started to leave but turned around. "One more thing, I swear," she looked directly at Daryl. "She's fuckin gorgeous. Don't screw this up." Carol bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of shock on his face. "That blonde girl is a bitch. Stay away from her." Daryl nodded slowly and they watched the young girl leave.

"What the fuck just happened?" Daryl asked when the girl was gone.

"Well I think you got a lecture," Carol replied, bumping him gently with her shoulder.

"Hey… what actor do ya think she thought I was?" he asked, looking thoughtful.

She laughed, "I have no idea… but I bet he's sexy."

Daryl snorted, but his face flushed slightly. When that happened and she was reminded of his shy side she actually missed it. But she knew it was still in there and she would enjoy both sides of him whenever they appeared. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready for somewhere a little more private," he said. They ran back through the rain, to the lobby. It was raining even harder by that point and they were dripping wet on the elevator. The second they got safely inside the room they were both peeling off wet layers as quickly as they could.

There was something about almost getting caught that was kind of erotic. Part of her had wanted to start things again back in the gazebo but her sanity won for once. Pretty soon there was a wet pile of clothes on the floor, Daryl was naked, and Carol was in her bra and panties. "Heyyyyy, why aren't you naked?" Daryl whined, reaching for her.

"Apparently I'm not as adept at stripping as you," Carol replied.

"Ohhhh stripping, that's a great idea," he said, letting go of her and jumping onto the bed. "Okay, I'm ready, go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"Go, strip for me," Daryl grinned. She stared at him, wondering if he was serious. "What are you waiting for? Music? Dollar bills?"

"Oh if I'm stripping you better have twenties," she replied with a laugh.

"Mmm, high class stripper, I like it," Daryl chuckled. He scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for the waistband of her panties, pulling her closer. "Will you do it?" He kissed her tummy and rubbed the silk between her legs.

"Oh fine, but if you laugh I will kill you," Carol sighed. She shoved him back onto the bed and channeled her inner actress for the best seductive strip tease she could manage. It went far better than she expected it would. Daryl was hard by the time she finally took the bra off, just from the way she gyrated and touched herself. She couldn't believe how bold she was with him. Who is this woman? She wondered. It had to be the freedom of being so far from home.

When Carol spread her legs slightly and bent over, facing her ass in his direction, Daryl had enough. She felt his hands on her, tugging her panties down and he shoved into her with a grunt. He pushed deep and Carol groaned. Every time he moved back into her it felt like he was somehow burying himself even deeper.

Daryl put his hands on her hips and spun her around. "Get on the bed," he commanded her. She climbed up on all fours, kicking off the underwear as she went, with him still tight inside her. When she was settled Daryl started to fuck her again, faster this time. "God I love your ass," he growled, lightly squeezing her cheeks. He pinched a little harder and she cried out. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

"No, it felt good," she sighed. "Jesus, I'm so close," Carol groaned as he pounded her, hard and quick.

"Me too," Daryl replied reaching under her to cup her breasts, ceasing their ability to bounce as he slammed his body against hers. A few more strokes and she was done. Carol clutched the bed sheets, balling them in her fists as the orgasm ripped through her body. Sometime during her release his strokes shortened and stopped completely. "Oh God," he got out, as he emptied deep inside her.

"Fuck, I'm still not used to this no condom thing," Daryl said, releasing her. "That was pretty quick," he apologized.

Carol flipped onto her back and grinned at him. "Do you see me complaining?"

He smiled back touching one of her nipples with a fingertip. "How does it get better every time?" Daryl asked. Carol knew he was right. Somehow each time was just a little bit different and a little bit better. "We should stay here longer," he joked.

"Seriously, you have to come to New York for New Years. It'll be the most mind blowing sex ever to start 2017." Carol studied his face. She knew it was all about the sex for him and she was definitely flattered that he considered her better than the young things he normally fucked. But she couldn't find a hint of anything more than sex and friendship from him and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing – because she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from him anyway. Daryl had been sweet and romantic, yet she still didn't get the sense of any sort of connection beyond the bond of friendship they had. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, noticing her stare.

Carol moved off the bed so she could get in again under the covers and Norman joined her. "I was just thinking that I'm glad I stayed," she lied. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Beating my ass in the arcade? Or me pounding your ass just now?" he asked.

Carol laughed, "Both were equally satisfying." She covered her mouth to hide a yawn.

"Will you snuggle with me?" Daryl asked, surprising her.

"I didn't take you for the snuggling type," Carol replied.

"I like being the snuglee, rather than the snuggler," he said, turning his back to her. "Ya know, the little spoon," he said over his shoulder. "I have to really love you to be the big spoon," he teased her.

Carol shook her head with a smile and moved closer, pressing her naked body to his back and snuggling in tight against him. She adjusted the blankets over them and closed her eyes. Before she could fall asleep she heard Daryl snoring softly. Carol wondered how it could feel so good to be a world away from home, cuddled up with someone she'd only ever thought of as a work friend. And she wondered how it would feel when it all came to an end…

 **DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL - DARYL**

The next morning when they woke the storm had cleared, other than a strong tropical breeze. It was sunny and gorgeous. "Wanna spend some time on the beach after breakfast?" Carol asked. "I know you want to get out on the bike again, but I haven't been in the ocean yet. Have you?"

"No, that's a great idea," Daryl agreed. "Then we can hit the market this afternoon and maybe find a nice local place for dinner."

They dressed for the beach and headed downstairs to one of the buffets for a quick breakfast. Carol enjoyed a plate of fresh fruit and a dish of yogurt with granola. He had a ridiculous amount of food. With the way he ate it was surprising he wasn't 300 lbs. Daryl knew he was obviously blessed with an insane metabolism. "Should we let your food settle before we hit the ocean?" Carol asked him, as he polished off a second helping of bacon.

"Pfft, I'm fine," Daryl brushed off the suggestion. "I'm sure it's an old wives tale anyway."

They headed for the beach. The white sand sparkled, but it was the gorgeous colors of the ocean that caught Daryl''s attention. It was so beautiful, a blue green like he had never seen anywhere but there. They found a spot to leave their towels and clothes and headed for the water. The sand was hot on their feet and he heard Carol sigh with relief when they reached the ocean. It was warm, but far cooler than the blistering sand.

The water was quite choppy with the wind still so strong and there were some big waves coming in. "Come on," Carol said, moving deeper into the water. She told him that she loved going a ways out and then letting the waves carry her back towards shore. Daryl had told her earlier that he was a good swimmer as well, so they went a little farther off shore than they probably should have. A huge wave came crashing over them, pulling Carol under the water. She popped back up with a huge smile. "That was amazing," she said, smiling brightly. "Let's go out further and try it again."

Daryl nodded. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea to be out so deep with the huge waves, but Carol looked so happy and carefree. They swam out and waited for another wave.

"Here it comes," she giggled, a look of excitement on her face as the swell built, approaching them. Daryl braced himself for the wave to hit and held his breath as it came crashing over his head and sucked him under the water. He relaxed and rode with the wave for a bit before swimming up towards the surface and escaping the water. He shook his hair and wiped his eyes, then looked to see where Carol had ended up.

He couldn't see her anywhere. Daryl spun, a sense of panic settling within him. He looked in every direction but he couldn't find her. He dove back under groping around, feeling for her. He opened his eyes, the salt stinging and burning them, but he couldn't see a thing. He popped up and looked around again, still nothing. Daryl dove under and reached around in every direction. His lungs were burning, but he stayed down.

Finally, just as he was about to go back up his hand touched something. It was her. He grabbed her and pulled Carol to the surface. She was completely limp as he flipped her over. Daryl scrambled towards shore, tugging her body through the water. "Help," he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I need help, please…."

By the time he got to the shallow water and started to carry her towards the beach a man was running at him. "I'm a doctor," he said, with an aussie accent. "Come on, lay her down, quick." Daryl put her down and stepped back, feeling bile rising in his throat. He had never been so terrified in his life as he looked at her motionless body sprawled on the white sand.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: This is prob my least fav chapter of the whole fic, with one of my very fav moments of the whole thing, LOL. It gets better again after this one though, so be patient :) EDITED to remove a couple of Daryl's alter ego Norman's from the same paragraph, whoopsie! Forgive me if I missed more, I figured it would be Mel's I missed LOL_

 **Chapter 10**

The doctor was bent over Carol performing CPR. All Daryl could do was watch and try not to vomit with fear. It seemed like it was going on forever and the longer Carol laid there lifeless the more his heart felt like it was going to just stop beating. A crowd had gathered around them and someone had called the medics.

Daryl couldn't stand it anymore. He knew he should give the doctor room but he needed to touch her. He dropped to his knees in the sand beside her and lifted Carol's hand into his. "Please breathe Carol, please," he begged, talking softly to her. "I can't lose you. Please…" After the next breath into her mouth the doctor jumped back as she coughed and spit up water. Daryl was struck so hard with relief that he physically shuddered.

The doctor rolled her so Carol could spit out more of the salty brine and Daryl let go of her hand for a moment. "The Paramedics are here," someone shouted.

The next half an hour was a blur of questions and watching them poke, prod and check her vitals. All Daryl wanted to do was wrap her in a big hug and hold her for a very, very long time. He just wanted them to say she's okay so he could carry her back to their room and keep her safe. He was hovering as close as he could without getting in the way. Daryl noticed that Carol was trying really hard to resist all the medical attention she was getting. She caught his eye and silently begged for help.

After everything she had been through he had to try. "Am I going to be able to take her back to our room soon?" Daryl asked wandering over to stand beside her. They had moved her off the ground onto a stretcher.

"Sir, we will be advising Ms. Peletier to head to the hospital, at least for the night for observation," the paramedic replied.

"No," Carol said quickly. "Please, I'm fine. My breathing is good now, you said my blood pressure was almost normal. I really wanna just go back to my room."

The second paramedic spoke "Ma'am, you almost died, I really think…"

"I think what's best is for her to just get a day's rest," the doctor interjected. He turned to Daryl, "you promise if her breathing changes at all, or she gets dizzy, nauseous or feels worse in any way that you call 911 immediately." Daryl nodded. He turned back to the medics, "she'll be more comfortable there than the hospital."

The medics had Carol sign forms saying she refused transport to the hospital. She climbed off the stretcher so they could leave and Daryl held her steady. He shook the doctor's hand, "I don't know how to thank you for saving her."

"It's kinda my job," he chuckled. "You be careful okay?" he said to Carol, giving her a hug. Daryl heard her whisper thanks to him.

The crowd had finally dissipated. He helped her walk to where their clothes were and got her dressed, then himself. They started to make their way towards the hotel but Carol's legs were quite weak. Daryl swept her off her feet into his arms and started to carry her. "I can walk," she protested.

"Stop, just relax and let me do this," he replied in a tone that told her not to argue back. For once in her life Carol listened.

"That was all so embarrassing," she said quietly when Daryl laid her down on the bed. "I don't even know what happened. I remember the wave hit and I swallowed a bunch of water and the next thing I knew I was laying on the beach with a crowd of people around me and a terrified look all over your face." Her eyes looked teary. "And I just couldn't go to the hospital. Been there one too many times… from Ed…"

Daryl knew she'd been in an abusive relationship, but he hadn't realized until then how bad it was. He climbed into bed and stretched out beside her. He lifted her and slid his arm underneath her so she was lying on his chest. "That was the most terrifying hour of my entire life," he said, finally feeling a slight amount of comfort to be holding her. He didn't pressure her for any further details about her ex - if she wanted to tell him more she would.

"I'm sorry," Carol apologized. "I feel like such an idiot. I'm a great swimmer, I just… I don't know…"

"Stop," Daryl said, leaning his forehead against her cheek and nuzzling her face. "It wasn't your fault, it was an accident." He felt so much relief to have her safe in his arms that he actually felt tears coming. He fought them off successfully, not wanting to do anything strangely out of character that might upset her. "Jesus Carol, I'm so glad you're okay." That was all he said out loud, but there was so much more in his heart that was left unsaid. Daryl knew he would have lost his mind if she'd died. He realized how important she was to him as he stared at her lifeless body lying there on the ground.

Carol wasn't just some woman he was fucking. She was special, so special, and Daryl knew now that he couldn't live without her. The thought of it made him ache. He looked forward to seeing her every single day at work and used every possible excuse he could to see more of her. He'd never worked up the courage to ask her out, even just as a friend.

"I don't think we're ever going to get to that market," Carol sighed, interrupting his thoughts.

"We have a couple more days to try," Daryl said, placing his hand comfortably on her tummy. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Kinda tired… Kinda…. Horny," Carol replied, placing her hand on top of his and stroking his fingers.

Daryl laughed. "Well we're going to have to distract you with something else," he said, reluctantly, wondering how he could possible adore her anymore. "Doctor said you need your rest."

"Well you could just do all the work," she pouted. "I'll just lay here and … rest."

"How exactly does a near death experience make one horny?" Daryl asked, sliding out from under her and sitting up. She was tempting him so badly and he was dead set against it. But he knew he needed distance because he was too weak to resist her.

"It's not so much the experience as having you lying there with me, feeling your heart beat, you touching me," she replied huskily.

"Okay, you need to stop before you make me do something I'll regret," Daryl said, jumping out of bed. "I have an idea. I'm going down stairs for a minute to get some games and magazines and shit to keep you… behaving."

Carol smiled at him. "I'll stop, I'm just teasing because it's just fun watching you squirm," she giggled. The sound of her laugh made him ridiculously happy.

Daryl moved to her side of the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." He went to the gift shop and found several magazines, a deck of cards and several different travel sized games. Within 15 minutes he was back in the room with his purchases.

He laid all the loot on the bed. "What do you want to do first?" he asked.

"Is that Cosmo?" Carol asked with a grin. He nodded. "Let's do the quiz, what's the quiz?"

He picked up the magazine, "ohh, what's your sex personality? This could be fun!" Daryl found a pen and sat on the bed. He flipped to the quiz and started. "Okay, first question… we'll just both answer and I'll score us at the end… The first thing that comes to mind when it comes to having sex with your desired partner: A) Sex with an orchestra playing in the background. You know, the kind in romantic movies. B) Sex... what's sex? C) WHIPS AND HANDCUFFS, BABY! Or some other idea that involves pain D) Well, I'm not exactly sure... Anything that he/she wants, I guess... E) Mind-blowing, sweet and sensual sex…"

"Hmm, I'm gonna say E," Carol replied.

"Same," Daryl said. "Okay question 2… Your sexual fantasy includes: A) A bubble bath with the guy/girl you wish... and chocolate strawberries to follow. B) Catholic school girl on a teacher's desk ;-) 'Teach me, professor, teach me...' C) Um... I don't really have any... D) The bedroom, filled with massage oils, surrounded by candles, rose petals and jazzy music to get you in the mood. E) Well, let's see... The bed, with the lights on... Yeah, that's about it." Daryl looked at her and waited for her response.

"Oh Geez, my fantasies are way better than all of those…" she sighed.

"You are going to tell me about them sometime, right?" Daryl asked with a grin.

"Maybe, but only if you agree to star in them," she flirted back. "Okay… the massage oil one I guess, D I think it was."

Daryl circled her answer. "Looks like E again for me," he said with a shrug, circling the letter for himself. He saw Carol roll her eyes. "What? You had to know I'd pick that one," he laughed. "Okay, question 3… Ohh this is a good one… When did you lose your virginity?: A) I was... I don't remember... B) Never... I still am, well we can cross off that one for sure," Daryl commented. "C) When I felt like I was in love with the person, so it doesn't really matter. D) When I was 16 or older, and I felt it was just the right time. E) When I was 15 or younger... and the person I did it with was just for fun." When he looked up from reading Daryl was sure Carol was blushing.

"Can I plead the 5th?" She asked.

"Oh definitely not," Daryl said, dying with curiosity.

"Okay, E, let's move on," she said quickly.

"What? No way," he said in amused shock.

Carol sighed, then gave him a sheepish grin, "yep, sophomore year… it was stupid and awful and so quick it really shouldn't count anyway."

Daryl shook his head, "Oh wow, the things I'm learning about you… It's D for me I guess, I was 17 and finally gave into some slutty senior after she'd been trying to fuck me for 2 years."

"Slutty senior, huh? I should have known," Carol snickered.

Daryl looked back at the quiz. "Okay, number 4… Your sexual collection includes: A) You have massage oils, the Karma Sutra, and CD's of Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and a little Luther Vandross. B) I don't, but my desired partner does. C) PORNOS, DILDOS, AND A LITTLE BLACK BOOK! Oh, and did I mention the video camera on the shelf over there?... D) Two or three magazines, maybe a website or two. E) Um... what's that?"

"Oh definitely A for me," Carol said. "I love me some Rod and Luther."

Daryl looked over the choices again and started to smile, "I'll take B." Carol leaned over to see what B was again and then shook her head.

"Have you… ever made one?" she asked curiously.

"One what?" Daryl asked.

"Sex tape."

He shook his head. "No fucking way." Daryl eyed her for a moment, "But I would for you, if it's something you've always wanted to try."

"I didn't say I've never made one, did I?" she shot back, biting her lip. She was so fucking sexy when she did that it made him want to attack her.

"Moving on," he muttered, trying to refocus and distract himself. "Question 5… Who's your favorite Sex and The City gal?": A) Carrie: The smart and clever one who has had her experience with both great and not so great relationships. B) Um... What's Sex and the City? C) Miranda: The one who shuts their romantic interests out most of the time. Very sheltered. D) Samantha: I wish I could be her... Oh wait, I already am her. E) Charlotte: The hopeless romantic."

"Oh I'm definitely Carrie," Carol replied quickly. "I miss that show."

"Hmm, I never watched it, but I'm pretty sure I'm more of a Charlotte," Daryl replied. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and Daryl realized she didn't believe him. He would prove it though, in time.

"Okay we're at the last question… Oh another interesting one," Daryl noted. "How do you feel about role-play?: A) My desired partner is into it, but I prefer good old fashioned love making, thank you. B) I think it is disgusting, you are sick! C) Nothing too out of the ordinary. A few little costumes never hurt anybody. D) How do you love without it? E) What's that?" Daryl was definitely intrigued to see what her answer would be.

"I would say C," Carol replied.

"I would have to agree," Daryl said. "Hold on, let me score it." He added up their totals and started to laugh. "Looks like we scored the same personality," he said. "It says… WHOA, HOT DAMN! You are a sex fiend. Seek profesional help. Just joking. But you need to take it down a notch, or you might scare someone away!"

"Mmm, well sounds like we're a good match then," Carol said, giving him a look that he could only describe as eye fucking. What the hell is she trying to do to me, he wondered.

Daryl went back to using his distraction techniques and opened the game of chess he bought. They had a pretty good chess rivalry going and they were both great at the game. It wasn't really a game people would expect him to be good at, but Daryl had been fascinated with it growing up and played a lot.

Between the games, magazines and a couple movies, with a break for dinner, they managed to make it through the day of bed rest. Daryl noticed Carol yawn. She had changed into her nightie the last trip she made to the bathroom and he made her get under the blankets to cover herself. Carol just laughed at him. "I guess we should call it a night, huh? Maybe we'll make that market after all in the morning," he said.

Daryl stripped down to his underwear and climbed under the covers. She was lying on her back but he nudged her to roll over. She gave him a strange look, but rolled her back to him. Daryl knew exactly what the look was for, it stemmed from his spooning comment the night before. He actually couldn't remember the last time he was the big spoon and it didn't involve intercourse. But as he slid closer and wrapped his arm around her body, it just felt right. Daryl put his lips to her ear, "I lo… uh, I'm really glad you're okay," he mumbled, settling in comfortably and wondering what the fuck he almost said.


	11. Chapter 11

When Carol woke the next morning she was still comfortably wrapped in Daryl's embrace. She was pretty sure he had held her all night and the thought caused a grin to spread across her face. At some point her nightie had crept up and her silky panties were resting against his cotton boxers. She shifted and realized Daryl was completely hard. How convenient? She thought, reaching a hand behind her body to grip him. Carol stroked him through the material and felt Daryl stretch out beside her, waking.

"Mmm," he groaned as she rolled to face him. Daryl's eyes fluttered open and she looked into the beautiful blue, moving away a wisp of hair that was in the way. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sleepily.

"Good enough," Carol replied, reaching between his legs to cup his balls, before dragging her hand gently up his shaft. The underwear were annoying her so Carol reached to tug them off. He lifted his hips to help her as she worked them down, freeing his delightful erection.

"Good enough for what?" Daryl asked with a grin, playing dumb. She pulled her nightgown off over her head and slipped out of the panties. "Oh now I see what you have in mind," he moaned as she straddled him, rubbing herself against his dick slowly. He seemed momentarily lost in the pleasure but suddenly a serious look flashed across his face. "Wait, what if it's too soon?" He rolled out from under her, gently flipping Carol onto the bed. "Maybe we should wait a little longer," Daryl said, putting a bit more distance between them.

Carol was not having any of it. "Get back over here now," she commanded him. "My vagina is perfectly fine, I promise. So either you give me what I want or I'll do it myself." She slipped a hand between her legs to demonstrate.

Daryl was still frozen in place. He looked ready to pounce on her, but at the same time there was this deep concern in his eyes. Carol upped her game. She slid a finger inside herself. "Oh God, so wet," she groaned, watching his face. "Don't you want this?" she asked, spreading her legs wider, giving him a full view of the prize. "Oh Fuck Daryl, don't you want your cock in my warm, wet puss..." She didn't quite get the words out when he finally gave in and dove on top of her.

Carol barely got her hand out of the way before he was pushing into her. What a wonderful turn of events, she thought. She had been prepared to ride him and do all the work, but now there she was, lying back to enjoy being fucked instead. And he really was masterful at "the fuck". The way he developed a rhythm, yet easily changed pace was incredible. She didn't have a lot of experience, but she knew with other men she had to make a point of letting them know what she liked with a well-timed moan or a little bit of begging for more. But with Daryl she never had to think about it. If she sighed or cried out, which she tended to do a lot with him, it was because it just happened, naturally. If Carol begged for more it was because she wanted to or was compelled to, not because she needed to.

Sometimes she liked to talk dirty because she knew what it did to Daryl, well men in general really. But if the fervor of which he was fucking her wasn't proof of how much a little pillow talk revved him up, nothing was. Carol almost laughed out loud thinking about how she had expected their first time, post near-drowning to go. She assumed Daryl would treat her like a china doll that might break. Carol figured if he was in control it would have been a nice and easy, slow, almost lazy pace that could have made her practically insane. There was a time and place for slow and easy love making and it would come for them eventually. Maybe one of those middle of the night, half asleep encounters, but what she wanted and needed that morning was a hard, quick and dirty fuck. And that's exactly what she was getting.

She knew Daryl was getting close when he reached for her clit and begged her to come as he rubbed her. The irony of the situation was that she was about to come seconds before he touched her, but the distraction sent her euphoria to a different area momentarily. It still didn't take long. His voice low and husky could likely send her over the edge on its own, the rest was icing on the cake. The last thought on her mind before the orgasm took over control of her body and brain was that she would love to try phone sex with him sometime. For so long she'd kept her sexuality under wraps, but all those years with Ed it had always been there, just below the surface - ignored. Now, for the first time in years she was able to truly be herself with someone and it felt amazing.

By the time her eyes fluttered open Daryl was lying half beside her, half still on top, panting. Enough of his weight was off of her that it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. When he caught his breath he moved off her completely and looked at her with concern, "shit, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Daryl, stop, I told you I'm fine," she replied. "Actually, right now, I've never been better," she said, with a flirty smile.

"If you're sure," he started, but the look Carol gave him ended that. Daryl propped himself on an elbow, "okay then, what do you want to do today?"

Carol had already thought of the answer to that question. "Well, you still have the bike right?" He nodded. "I know Amber should be long gone now and we don't have to leave the resort... And I know being in the water should be the last thing on my mind... But I really want to see the waterfalls and walk through the jungle a bit." She smiled, "can you talk to your friend downstairs and find out which site tends to be the most private?"

"Private waterfalls, huh?" Daryl grinned back. "Sounds good to me."

"And maybe on the way back we can finally hit the outdoor market," Carol added. She knew he really wanted to go there, and she did too. She was hoping to find something interesting to take home for one of her girlfriends at work.

Two hours later they were hiking up a path through the jungle, headed to one of Fiji's spectacular waterfalls. Carol was excited and she was not disappointed when they arrived. The waterfall was the most spectacular natural wonder she had ever seen. They could feel the mist from a long ways away and as they got closer the roar of the rushing water picked up. One of the smaller waterfalls had been recommended because the majority of tourists like to see the larger, even more spectacular ones. But she was more than happy with their choice. There were areas on each side where you could actually stand right under the falling water. And a large pool where you could swim. But the part Carol was most looking forward to was going in behind the waterfall. It was something she had always dreamed of doing.

Who knew it would be Daryl back there with her? The roar of the falls made it difficult to communicate, but neither really had any desire to speak. There were spots you could just barely see out through the water, but everything was distorted. The mist and spray felt amazing on her skin and Carol let a smile spread across her face. When she looked at Daryl he was smiling too and her heart skipped a beat. She had no idea when she might be in a place like this again and she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. They were completely alone, for the time being, and Carol wanted to remember the moment as being one of the most romantic of her life.

She met his eye and he knew what she wanted. Daryl walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Their bodies were wet and she slipped her hands up and down his back, feeling his hard muscles under her fingers. When his lips met hers he kissed her softly at first. She met his tongue with hers and they developed a familiar rhythm. He pulled her tighter so she was flush against his body and Carol could feel his erection. She wondered how he could always get from zero to 100 so quickly. She wasn't complaining, but it made her want what he had to offer and they certainly weren't in the place for that. While they were alone at the moment, they had seen others hiking through the jungle and knew at any time someone could appear.

Daryl spun her and backed her up against the cool wall. She gasped into his mouth as her back connected with the smooth rock. He tugged at the bottom of her two piece and Carol tried to fight him off. "We can't, not here," she spoke into his ear.

"Come on, it'll be quick," he replied back, into her ear. "I'm so horny," Daryl whined.

Carol had no idea she would agreed until her bottoms were tugged down just far enough and Daryl pulled his dick out of his swim trunks. She nodded. He hooked her leg up over his hip and sunk into her with a low groan. "Tell me you didn't want this," Daryl growled into her ear as he fucked her hard and fast, like earlier. But this was different. It was frantic and dangerously exciting. This was the kind of sex Carol was thinking of the other night when she wanted to go back to that gazebo. It was so insanely erotic, yet the setting was romantic and it was like the two were competing.

Daryl bit her shoulder and the pain sent a wave of pleasure through her body. He was pounding her, driving deep to her core with every delicious thrust. She dug her nails hard into his back, holding on. She never expected she would actually come with a quickie fuck like this but she realized quickly she was going to. She dug her nails in harder as the orgasm consumed her. She clutched him hard, as he continued to fuck her with a feral look in his gorgeous blue eyes. When Daryl finally came she had released her death grip on his back and held him gently as he collapsed against her.

They had barely got their clothing back in place when a man and woman entered their little sanctuary. Carol looked at him, her eyes wide. Daryl blushed a bit then grinned and took her hand, leading her back through the downpour to the other side of the falls. Yep, definitely not forgetting this moment any time soon, she thought, biting the inside of her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot.

The market was another experience altogether. It was huge and crazy busy. The sights, sounds, smells… were intense and memorable. Carol could have wandered around there all day, but not surprisingly Daryl happened to be one of those get in, get out kind of shoppers. He knew what he was looking for and once he found it he started to get antsy. Carol let him squirm for a while, but when he started to look pouty she decided to pick what she wanted so they could leave. She opted for a cute handmade drum and a shell necklace she knew her friend would love.

Carol grabbed a couple wooden bracelets and three necklaces she couldn't choose between for herself and paid the lady at the stall. She knew most people tried to barter, but she had no desire to get into that. In the grand scheme of things her purchase was far cheaper than it would have been at home anyway.

When they got back to the hotel they changed into clean clothes and went for a quick supper. Carol was not the least bit tired when they made it back to the room yet again. "It's still early," she said, looking at the alarm clock by the bed. "Let's just go down to the theme party and get crazy drunk."

"What's the theme tonight?" Daryl asked, as if it mattered.

"Hmm, looks like country night," Carol replied looking at the events calendar on the desk. How convenient. She was still convinced Daryl was a country boy at heart.

"Oh shit… fuck that, let's just stay here and drink," Daryl groaned.

She was surprised. "What are you up to? I know you like country music…"

Daryl blushed. It had been a while since she'd seen his face turn that dark red shade. "But you don't, do ya?" He licked at his lips. "I was trying not to be that stereotypical redneck."

Carol couldn't help it - she giggled. "You're a goof," she laughed. "I like country. I like a little bit of everything. And I don't care what kind of music you love, or if you're a stereotypical redneck… You make me smile, and laugh… and I'm having the time of my life." He looked relieved. "So come on," she said dragging him towards the door. "If it's lame we'll just do 10 rounds with Jose Cuervo, then come back here and fuck."

"Jesus woman, I think I love you," he chuckled, patting her ass lightly as they headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, maybe this won't be so bad after all," Daryl said, turning his head as a brunette walked by in a bikini top, daisy dukes and cowboy boots. Carol rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand allowing herself a slightly possessive moment. "What?" he feigned innocence. "You should wear shorts like that."

"You've seen me naked, why do I need to dress like that?" Carol asked. "Wouldn't it bother you that other guys would be looking at me?"

"Good point. You like great like this," he said, eying her somewhat conservative outfit. Her pants were tight in all the right places and the shirt had just enough cleavage to be sexy without looking trashy. Daryl adjusted his hand in hers so it was more comfortable, but continued to hold it tight as they walked through the crowds to the bar. "You call the first one," he said.

Carol thought for a minute. She wasn't sure if she wanted to start with some yummy shooters or just hit the hard stuff. It had been a long, long time since she'd had a night of shots and she knew Daryl could handle his liquor… which was the beginning of a bad combination for her. "Hmm, let's start simple… Polar Bears." They were Carol's favorite, a mix of crème de cacao and peppermint schnapps. Daryl signaled to the bartender and ordered the first round. They clinked the tiny glasses and downed the shot. It was delicious and she enjoyed the minty chocolate flavor.

Carol took a minute to scan the crowd and listen to the music. It was actually a bit amusing the hardcore bumping and grinding that was going on to a newer song she knew called Cruise by Florida Georgia Line. Of course, it was the remix version with rapper Nelly, but Carol had a feeling this crowd would be dancing like that to Hank, Willie and Merle too. As if God heard her thoughts the next song was Family Tradition by Hank Jr. and the dancing didn't change.

"Well at least they're playing some good stuff," Daryl said. Carol smiled, proud of herself for knowing in her heard that he was a classic country fan. "But I still need another shot or 10 to survive the other shit they're mixing in. You up for a Jaeger Bomb?"

"You really think Red Bull is a good idea?" she asked. Truth was… she'd never had an energy drink and wasn't sure what to expect. "Whatever though, it's your choice."

By the time the bartender made his way back to them there was a slow song playing. Carol wasn't a huge fan of Jägermeister but mixed with the Red Bull it wasn't too horrible. She'd tried a little bit of everything in those experimental years when she wasn't legally supposed to be drinking anything. Once they slammed the shot glasses back on to the bar Carol slid off the stool, "Come on, we're gonna dance before we do too many of these and can't." Really, she just had a strong desire to have his arms around her.

When they got to the dance floor Daryl pulled her close and she melted into his embrace. She hadn't paid any attention to the lyrics of the song until she relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of swaying to the music. It was a pretty sexy song with lines like 'I just lie there staring silently preparing to love on you' and 'the closer you get the more my body aches.' She had to resist the urge to kiss him right there in the middle of the dance floor. It was truly insane how she found herself so easily turned on just being close to him. Carol was already looking forward to the drunk sex they would have later that night.

The next song was another new one, Carol was pretty sure it was by Taylor Swift, and Daryl groaned. "Back to the bar, stat." They did three more shots in fairly quick succession and she was feeling the alcohol, really feeling it. She was a very perky and happy drunk though. Daryl didn't seem to be as bad off as she was, but Carol could tell he was getting there. "Ohhhhh look they're line dancing," she giggled, pulling him back towards the dance floor just as Daryl was about to order round 6. She needed a break and dancing seemed like a great idea…until they got out there. When the rest went to the right, her and Daryl were headed left. And when they went forward, she was moving backward. As hard as she tried she just could not get the pattern. "Fuck, why is this so hard?" she whined. Daryl laughed at her and she realized that he had actually caught on, while she was still struggling.

Carol focussed as best she could and tried harder. Just when she was about to give up she felt Daryl wrap an arm around her from behind. He held her against him and whispered in her ear, "let me lead you." As they moved he let her know which way they were going and helped guide her in the right direction. After a few rotations she finally figured it out. "Yay," Carol said, excited, as he let go of her and she correctly repeated the simple pattern. The song ended just as she was really getting into it. "What the fuck?" she said, pouting at him. She cussed a lot more when she was drinking.

The next song was another slow song, so instead of heading back to the bar Carol grabbed him again. This time when she was wrapped in his arms she had lost all inhibitions with the alcohol. "I'm so horny," she whispered in his ear. She pressed her herself suggestively against his groin and then slipped a hand between their bodies and groped him. "Jesus Carol," he groaned. "I reallllllllly want you to suck me off." Daryl had obviously lost all his inhibitions as well. She stopped and looked at him wickedly. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but she was game for pretty much anything at that point. "Will you do it?" he asked huskily. Carol felt a wave of heat course through her body, ending in a throb at her core. How on earth could he make her want to suck his dick so badly? Suddenly all she wanted was to please him.

"Come on," she said, leading him off the dance floor and out into the lobby. There was a restroom just down the hall that she prayed was empty. The washrooms inside at the party would be busy, but she was pretty sure the one she was headed for would not. Carol peeked her head inside the men's washroom. She didn't see anyone at the urinals so she snuck quickly inside and pulled Daryl into the first stall. Not that it would have changed anything, but the stalls were floor to ceiling with big heavy doors, giving them a lot more privacy than she had anticipated.

She clicked the door lock just as Daryl lightly pushed her up against it, pinning her. He found her lips and kissed her roughly. "Mmm," Carol groaned as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, twisting it with hers. His hands were roaming her body, squeezing, rubbing, pulling at her. Finally she shoved him back and took charge. "Up," she commanded him, indicating for Daryl to stand on the toilet seat. There was no way she was kneeling on the gross floor, even drunk. He climbed up with a grin and Carol wondered how many times he'd been in that exact position. Likely more than she wanted to know about. Daryl could be a shy guy, but there were so many women out there that would completely take advantage of his bashfulness. She wondered for a second if she was one of those women… but quickly shook the thought off. He wanted this as much or likely more than she did.

Carol reached for his belt and quickly undid it, then popped the button, pulled down his fly and dropped his pants to his ankles. She tucked his belt back through a loop, not wanting the end to fall in the toilet water. Next she grabbed his underwear and pulled them down to join his jeans.

Daryl was hard and beautiful. She looked at his cock, which was perfectly at eye level for her and smiled. She reached out and gripped him tightly feeling him throb in her hand. She squeezed a bit harder and he groaned with pleasure. Carol didn't care if there was anyone there, or if anyone walked in. She wanted to make him crazy and hear the strangled moans and choked sounds he would make trying to be quiet. She didn't want him to be quiet and she was going to do everything she could to make him loud.

Gripping near the base she took him into her mouth slowly, licking at the tip first, and then moving down the shaft taking him deep into her throat. Carol moved up and down a few times, nice and slow, making sure to take every inch of his dick into her mouth. She was quite impressed with herself for being able to take him balls deep without gagging once. Daryl was well endowed and it was definitely a challenge. She sucked him hard and elicited a low groan. She noticed he had his hands flat against both sides of the stall for balance. She moved up and down a bit faster and then released him to tease the tip with her tongue, while massaging his sack gently. Carol increased the pressure at the base of his cock, watching in delight as it changed color and the veins popped and throbbed. She licked and sucked the tip a bit more making him crazy "Fuck, that feels so good," he whispered, trying hard to be quiet but it came out followed with a load moan.

She set a fairly rapid pace and began to move up and down again, sliding her hand along with her mouth, feeling the saliva on her fingers and palm. Daryl's knees buckled at one point, interrupting her pace. When he righted himself she went to continue, but he stopped her. "I want to come inside you," he said, grabbing his pants and hopping down off the toilet. He spun her around aggressively and she gasped in surprise. "Can I?" he asked.

As if he had to ask, she thought, but she nodded in response. She put her hands on the tank of the toilet as Daryl bent her over. He roughly pulled her pants down, just far enough to plunge into her. "Holy fuck, you're so wet," he groaned. Carol knew she was. For some reason sucking on him and knowing how much he was enjoying it had turned her on more than she thought possible.

Daryl was about to come before he switched to fucking her so it didn't take long for him to empty his load in her with a grunt. Carol wanted more, so much more. But she was willing to wait until they got back to the room so he could really give her what she wanted. She stood and fixed her pants, then turned to him, "after we go get even drunker you're going to take me back to the room and drive me wild."

"You don't want me too drunk," he laughed.

"Why?" she asked. Daryl gave her a confused look, knowing she knew exactly why. Carol smiled at him, "your tongue still works doesn't it?" she smirked, then turned and opened the door. She marched right past the man at the urinal and headed for the door. When the guy did a double take Daryl shrugged and simply said, "she's transitioning."

He was still laughing at the look on the man's face when Carol smacked him. She started to giggle, "you realize he probably thinks you're gay right?"

"Oh shit, I should go back and straighten this out..." he mumbled, turning around.

"Oh no, if I'm transgendered you're gay, let's go," Carol linked his arm and headed back into the party room. "It's really not a big deal anyway, you have no idea how many people assume I'm a lesbian, especially when my hair was shorter."

Daryl chuckled, "well I'm very happy you ain't."

Carol found herself giggling all the way to the bar. Another shot was probably not one of her smarter ideas. Especially when one led to two... Three for Daryl, but she was so done. She was actually afraid to get down from the bar stool because she was pretty sure her legs were not going to work properly at all. "We should go," she said bravely. "You owe me some... Umm... Shit..." Carol couldn't think of the right word.

"Pussy licking?" Daryl offered helpfully. "Carpet munching? Eating out? Muff diving..."

"Okay, yep, any of those will do, let's get to it," Carol replied, dropping off the stool to her feet. "Oh fuck," she muttered, reaching for the bar to steady herself. It had been a long time since she'd been that wasted and she already knew the next morning was going to be rough, if she even made it through the night.

She had no idea how long it took to get to the room, but it felt like hours. She almost fell twice and Daryl almost fell trying to catch her. But everything was funny – downright hilarious. They made a lot of new friends on the way to the elevator, as chatty drunk people often do.

And Carol thought it was incredibly amusing to push all the buttons for the floors. The other couple riding with them didn't seem so amused, but the two of them burst out laughing every time the elevator stopped and no one got off.

It took them both a few tries before Daryl was finally able to get the key card in the slot, in the correct direction and the light beeped indicating it worked. "Fuck, yes, high five," he chanted. Carol high fived him and then reached for the handle, but they waited too long. "Oh shit," he muttered. He was successful again on the second attempt and Carol grabbed the handle immediately. They pretty much fell into the room and started pulling off each other's clothes before the door even shut. It was a clumsy mess. Buttons and belts and zippers seemed so much more difficult than usual. But eventually they were both naked. Daryl tried to pick her up and carry her to bed, but he stumbled and they both collapsed in another fit of laughter.

Carol got to her feet. "Give me a minute, I have to go pee," she said, grabbing the wall and using it to get her to the bathroom. After she peed she stood again, but a wave of heat hit her and a ridiculously bad hot flash started. She felt a sense of panic, wondering how she was going to cool down. Carol looked at the porcelain tub and climbed in. It was freezing and she sighed with relief.

"Carol?" Daryl called. She heard him, but didn't answer. He pushed open the door and looked at her lying in the tub. "What are you doing?"

"The tub, it's cold. It feels so good," she moaned. "I'm just gonna stay here okay? Just leave me…" she slurred. "I'll be okay… just… can't… move…." The alcohol had won. Carol was done.

"Can you move over a bit?" Daryl asked. He was naked and aroused. "I have a feeling being this close to the toilet might be helpful." He climbed in beside her when she wiggled over a bit. "Ohhhh you're right, this does feel good," he said, pressing his cheek to the side of the tub. "Hey, are we still having sex?" he asked hopefully.

"Nooooo," she groaned. "But you still owe me…." That was the last thing Carol remembered before she mercifully passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol woke to what she was sure was a dying moose or other large mammal in a lot of pain, but quickly realized it was just Daryl leaning out of the tub, throwing up into the toilet. She felt a pang of jealousy as the nausea struck her again. She drowsily patted his back and mumbled something reassuring before passing out again.

The next time she woke up she was in bed. Her mind was fuzzy but Carol was sure she had been sleeping in the tub. She went to sit up but groaned and flopped back down onto the pillow. Her head was throbbing so bad she was sure it was going to explode.

"Morning sunshine," Daryl said, sounding way too chipper.

"Ohhhh God," she moaned. "I'm never drinking again. I swear."

"Sit up, drink this," he said, tossing something onto the bed.

Carol had her eyes squeezed shut. The room was too bright. "If that's alcohol or red bull you're a dead man," she said, peeking with one eye to see what it was.

"Just water," Daryl chuckled. She grunted as she sat up and the room started spinning. She was thirsty though and downed half the bottle in the first drink. "There you go. You'll be ready to face the world in no time," he said with too much enthusiasm. Carol finished the water with her second drink and hurled the empty water bottle at him.

"Seriously, you puke and you're perfectly fine the next morning?" she whined bitterly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Daryl replied with a shrug and a grin. "Merle's the same - must be genetic."

"Huh," she huffed, wondering how some people could get off so easily. "Well just so you know, you sound like a moose when you vomit. One that's been shot." It made her feel a little better to insult him.

"Do you even know what a moose sounds like?" Daryl asked.

"Well, no... I guess not," Carol pouted, annoyed that even her insult wasn't working as planned.

"Because I think it sounds more like a sea mammal, an orca or beluga," he said.

Carol couldn't help but laugh and ended up clutching her head afterwards. "Fuck, just stop. Don't be funny or cute or charming. In fact, how about you just stop talking altogether and I'll lay back in bed, curl up in a ball and pray the end is near," she sighed dramatically.

"Oh no you don't," Daryl said, catching her before she could lay back down. "This is our last day here. We fly out in the morning. I have plans," he said as he pulled her to her feet. "Besides, you almost died once, damned if I'll let you come close again." When she glared at him and refused to move he lifted her off her feet and carried her into the bathroom. Once again Carol found herself naked in the tub. "Look out," he said turning on the water. She dodged just in time as the icy cold spray hit the tub and missed her legs. "I'll go get you some Tylenol and Dramamine, you shower," he said loudly over the sound of the water.

Carol stared up at him from the bottom of the tub, "I hate you Dixon. I really really do."

"I love you Peletier. I really really do." The last thing she saw before he slid the curtain closed

was a wide grin on his beautiful face.

By the time Daryl returned she had showered and was dressed. Surprisingly, the shower had helped, a lot and she was feeling quite a bit better already. Once the headache was gone she might actually feel almost normal again. She took two Tylenol but decided the nausea had faded enough to skip the Dramamine. "You might want to pop one of those anyway," he suggested.

"Why?" Carol asked curiously.

Daryl opened the package and swallowed one. "It helps with sea sickness."

"Sea sickness… where exactly are we going?" she wondered. Deciding to heed his advice she took a pill.

"Fishing," he said enthusiastically.

Carol's eyes lit up, "Really? I love fishing. I haven't been in years." She stepped into his embrace and gave Daryl a warm kiss. "Okay, I take it back, I don't hate you."

"Good, let's go. I paid for a charter for 4 hours. We're going deep sea fishing for tuna, mahi-mahi and sailfish," Daryl planted another quick kiss on her lips. "Care to make a wager on who catches the biggest fish?"

"Window seat," Carol replied. "Winner gets the window seat on the flight home tomorrow, deal?" They shook hands and instead of letting go he pulled her in for one more kiss. "Mmm, we're going to miss our boat," she said, pulling away. She was really excited about fishing and the drugs seemed to be kicking in.

Carol still wasn't ready for food, so Daryl grabbed a Danish and banana, ate quickly and they got on the bike to ride to the marina. The helmet was tight and it made her head hurt a bit, but she was looking forward to the day, so she ignored the pain.

It was a full 2 hours of trolling before any excitement happened. Daryl finally got a hit. Carol was pouting like a child when he eventually hauled a 30 lb tuna into the boat. He was fucking glowing and it irritated her at first, but eventually she found it cute even though she saw her window seat slipping away. This outdoors thing, fishing, hunting… it was where he was most in his element. He was comfortable and Carol knew he was having the time of his life.

They were into the last hour of the fishing trip and Daryl had actually caught a small MahiMahi as well. But 30 lbs was still the record. Finally Carol got a hit and her rod bent in half. "Oh my God," she squealed with excitement. Before long her arms were aching as she fought with the fish.

"Wow, this one is huge," the guide said, giving her tips and pointers to help get the fish to the boat. "Holy shit," he said as the fish jumped. "It's a Wahoo, a huge one… they don't usually bite this time of year… these rods aren't set up to handle that size of fish…"

Carol was struggling, she didn't know how much longer she could reel. Her stubborn side refused to give up, but her arms were about done. "I think I need help," she said, sadly.

The guide took over for a bit, getting the fish quite close to the boat. "This one's gonna be close to 100 lbs if we can get it in the boat… Oh…" He looked at Carol, "I'm so sorry." she thought she was going to cry looking at the slack line after it snapped. "It was a monster."

When they docked and climbed out of the boat Daryl hugged her. "You can have the window seat, you deserve it." He took her hand in his and they walked down the dock towards the bike. "I have one last surprise after we eat." She leaned against him as they walked and he let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her instead. The last surprise was absolutely perfect. It might have been her very favorite thing they did the entire vacation.

Daryl took her on a helicopter ride at sunset. They flew over the islands that made up the tiny country as the blazing sun dipped lower in the sky. It was stunningly beautiful looking down over the country side, the startling blue Pacific and the little cities and towns. They even flew by some of the waterfalls and over the lush jungles.

By the time they returned to the resort Carol noticed a change in Daryl. He had been very chatty and spirited all day, but he'd turned quiet and had a sad look on his face. It didn't take her long to figure it out, mostly because she knew exactly how he was feeling. This was it. Their vacation was hours from being over. Their freedom and everything they shared was soon going to be a thing of the past.

She didn't say a word until they were back to the room, after making the walk they were so familiar with for very likely the last time. "Hey, what's up with you?" Carol asked gently. She figured it would be best to give him the opportunity to say it himself.

"I just can't believe it's over," Daryl sighed. "I want to stay longer. I want you to stay longer with me." They sunk down on the couch, facing one another. "How do we go back home and just…. Forget?"

Carol's heart was aching. She had asked herself the very same question and had no idea how to answer it. "I… I don't know," Carol said, honestly. "I guess we chalk it up to one of the best times of our lives and move on…" Her tone wasn't convincing either one of them.

"How do I make myself stop wanting to do this?" Daryl asked, scooting closer and capturing her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. "And this?" he said, reaching for her shirt and pulling it off over her head. "And this?" he continued to repeat the question as he removed all of her clothing, one item at a time, alternating with removing his own until they were both naked.

Carol was waiting for him to touch her. She longed for his hands on her body, but he was frozen, studying her intently. "When you almost died… I had never been more terrified in my entire life," Daryl began. "And right now, even though I know you're safe… it feels like tomorrow I'm going to lose you for real."

"Let's not think about tomorrow right now," Carol said, standing up and offering him her hand. "Take me to bed and make love to me. If this is the last time I want to remember it forever."

She knew the chances were good that this would be the last time they had sex. Once they went home to their real lives they would slip back into their old routines, see each other at work… as friends... and life would move on. Daryl stood up and she released his hand to fondle him gently. His dick was getting hard already and with only a few strokes of her hand he was ready.

He grabbed her and lifted her of her feet. Carol wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to bed. Daryl laid her in the middle of the bed and eased her knees apart. She waited, ready for him to slip inside her, ready for him to fill her up with every inch of him, ready to feel him so deep, deeper than anyone she'd ever been with before… but he didn't slide into her, instead we went down on her. She said a silent thank you to the gods for answering her prayers. Carol felt confident there was no man in the entire world that could do what Daryl could with his tongue.

He lapped at her, sucked and licked her most sensitive areas. He took her so close to the edge and then backed off before she fell over. Daryl knew exactly how to tease her and maximize her pleasure because he drew it out, torturing her to the point of frustration, but at the same time building and building the tension so when she finally did come it was intense, explosive, leaving her rippling with pleasure.

When he finally entered her Carol was so slick he groaned. "Fuck, you feel amazing," he moaned, pushing his dick deep into her core, pulling at her legs, holding her tight and pushing even deeper. He slid out and pushed in again and she wrapped her legs around his body, helping him reach spots no one ever had. She wanted to scream, cry out his name, tell him how much she loved him. Carol's eyes flew open at the admission she had just made to herself. She fucking loved him. Her heart was seized with a sense of panic like she'd never known. Daryl had no idea what was going on in her mind. He continued to make love to her gently and slowly. She had no idea what to do with the revelation. It was distracting her from the pleasure he was providing her with, so she tried to push it away. But it wouldn't leave, so she chose to embrace it instead.

The man she loved was fucking her like she'd never been fucked before, even by him. It was different, simply because she loved him. Daryl made her come again and by the time it was over she was completely exhausted, even though he'd done the majority of the work. She watched his face as he came inside her and she committed the look to memory. He was always beautiful, but there was nothing more gorgeous than the pure bliss etched on his face in that very moment.

They didn't speak another word that night. Carol ached to tell him how she felt, but figured it would only complicate matters and make them both hurt even more than they already did. They were both extremely melancholy the next morning as well. Sadly packing their bags and preparing to take a cab to the airport.

After the cab dropped them off they headed for the customs line. She dug her passport out of her purse. Daryl was scrambling around, searching through his suitcase. She rolled her eyes wondering why he wouldn't have put his passport somewhere easily accessible. "Fuck, fuck shit fucking shit fuck," he swore, standing up and looked at her, his face pale. "I don't have my passport."

"Oh no," she looked at her watch. "Maybe we can pay someone from the resort to bring it over and we can still make our flight."

"No, it's not at the resort. It's not even in the fucking country," he hissed. Her heart started to pound and her stomach flipped. "It's in Amber's purse. It's back in the fucking States."

"Shit," Carol whispered.

Daryl took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "You go," he told her, trying to muster up a smile. "I'll figure it out and hopefully be home in a day or two."

"Ok…" she said as a deep sadness washed over her. Daryl gave her a peck on the cheek and said goodbye. He started to walk away slowly. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end, Carol thought, turning towards the customs line and rolling her suitcase as the line moved. They were supposed to go back to Georgia together. They were supposed fly home together so she could gloat over the window seat he said she could have. Carol felt lost. She'd flown alone before, but for some reason she was terrified.

"Next," a voice called. It was her turn at customs. She looked up as a tear slid down her cheek. She looked back and could just barely see Daryl walking away. With a sigh Carol took an incredibly difficult step forward. But only one step. That's all she could manage. She realized her heart was heading back to the resort in his hands. She spun and sprinted in the other direction, almost knocking over several people as she struggled to keep the suitcase from tipping. She couldn't leave without him. Not a chance in hell.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daryl, Daryl, wait…" He heard her voice calling out to him, but assumed he was imagining things. Just in case he was wrong Daryl turned and he saw Carol running towards him, struggling with her large suitcase and her carry-on bag, which was slung over her shoulder.

"What? Carol, what are you doing?" He glanced at the time on his phone, "you're gonna miss the flight if you don't get through customs, like now!" Daryl set his suitcase upright and looked back towards the line. "Shit, it's even longer… I don't think you're going to make it. Come on, I'll get you back there and see if I can talk someone into letting you up to the front."

"No, just stop," Carol said, trying to calm him down. "I'm not leaving. Not until you have your passport and are on the plane with me."

Daryl froze. "Oh…" he said, as her words sunk in. A smile spread slowly across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, the only thing I've worked out so far is that I need a place to stay," he replied as they started to walk towards the taxi area. "So I thought I would head back to the resort and book a room, then start making phone calls to try and get the passport back here as soon as possible."

"Makes sense," Carol agreed. "Let's go."

They hailed a cab and were back at the resort in no time. A bellman came to take care of their luggage, but gave them a strange look when he realized he had just helped them load their stuff to head to the airport earlier. "Miss your flight?" he asked them.

"Sort of," Daryl grinned, heading to the reservation desk. "Hey, I need to stay another night or two," he said to the desk clerk. "Is the room I just left still available?"

"You don't have a reservation for the next couple nights?" she asked, looking at him sadly, which made Daryl nervous.

"No…." he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, we are full until the weekend. Overbooked actually," she explained. "Lasting effects of all the craziness from that storm."

"Can you recommend somewhere else to stay?" Daryl sighed.

"Well Sir, if you head right over there to our Concierge I'm sure he can help you," she said with a brilliant smile.

Carol had waited back where the bellman had left their luggage so he filled her in and they headed over to the concierge. Daryl quickly explained the situation and asked where they could stay. "Well, the only resorts that are left are not that nice…" he whispered. "I wouldn't send my worst enemy to some of them." He looked at Daryl and Carol with a grin, "but, since I really like you guys… and Merle would kick my ass if I didn't take good care of you... I have something better. My uncle rents out private beach houses. He usually only rents them out by the month, but I know there's one vacant. I'll make a call and set you up."

While they waited Daryl made his first call to the states. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Amber, especially since it was after midnight back in Georgia and he might be waking her up. She answered on the 5th ring. "Hello?" she shouted.

It was pretty clear she was having some sort of party. Daryl rolled his eyes. "It's me. You have my passport and I need it to come home."

"Oh, you're stuck in Fiji?" she laughed. "Bummer."

"Fuck, Amber I ain't got time for this," Daryl hissed. "I need you to check your purse and see if my passport is there?"

"I'm kinda busy right now," she replied. "I have some friends here, we're having a party, woohoooo," she yelled. "Say hi to Daryl guys." He heard a bunch of muffled hellos and screams. Daryl could tell she was very drunk but his patience was wearing thin.

"Amber, go get your purse and tell me if my passport is in it, now," Daryl growled angrily into the phone, resisting the urge to smash it.

"Oh it's there," she said with a giggle. "I saw it at the airport when I got mine out."

Daryl pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, once again fighting the strong urge to throw it. Carol laid a hand on his arm and he looked at her. It was all he needed to calm down enough to formulate a plan and continue his conversation. "Someone will be there in the morning to pick it up."

"Not too early though, okay? We plan on partying for a long time," she said as someone cranked the radio. Daryl hung up the phone without another word.

"I could fucking kill her right now," he said to Carol. "I really could."

She smiled at him. "Deep breath. Think of it as a blessing in disguise." Carol playfully touched his hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Her breath was warm yet he shivered. "You and I are going to stay another couple nights… in a private house… on the beach… just the two of us…" Daryl's heart rate picked up as she continued. "What will we do to pass the time?" He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to reach a hand inside her pants, or up under her shirt and give her some great ideas of what they could do. But Daryl remembered they were in the middle of a crowded lobby and drew back the hand that was reaching for her.

He took a deep breath. "One more phone call," he said as he dialed.

"Merle? It's me. Sorry to wake you but I need a favor." Daryl quickly explained the situation. "Hey, you ain't gotta do that," he said as Merle started going off about making Amber pay for being such a fucking bitch. "Don't hurt her… I just want the passport and never want to see her again."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be nice - but only because I love you," Merle teased. "Listen, my buddy treating you good? You need anything else? Money?" Daryl felt a chill. Clearly Merle had come into a fortune while he'd been gone - like he always did when he sent Daryl away. He knew it involved drugs - but that was all he knew and all he wanted to know. It was bad enough the guilt he felt knowing he was vacationing because of his brother's illegal activities. Daryl told Merle he was fine. "Hey… you got a woman down there don't ya? She local?"

Daryl blushed and looked at Carol. "Nah, friend from work actually," he replied. Merle could read him so easily.

"Oh little bro," Merle sighed. "You've got it bad… I can hear it in your voice. She ain't just a friend."

"Gotta go," Daryl replied quickly. He knew Merle was right, but it didn't matter… They would be friends and that's all because that's all she wanted. Merle chuckled and they said goodbye, but not before he got in some crude remark about introducing him so he could check out her ass and tits.

"He's gonna call tomorrow when he has it," Daryl said to Carol. He reached for her hand, "now come on, let's get to that beach house."

"Holy shit, how much is this place costing us?" Carol said, awestruck at the beauty of the house they would be staying in. The landlord had met them there with the keys and showed them around. Carol had gone out to look at the beach view while Daryl settled the cost.

"Nothing," Daryl said. "I tried 3 times to make him take something, but he refused. He said his nephew thinks a lot of us and it would be his pleasure for us to stay here for a few days." All Daryl could think of was what kind of hold Merle must have over the concierge but he tried to push those thoughts away.

Daryl grinned, "he even said if we ever want to come back and would rather stay here than a resort it's ours." When the man told him Daryl's mind wandered immediately to the idea of making this the destination of an annual trip… with her. He waved a card he was holding, "if we want maid service we just call this number and someone will come."

"I can't believe how beautiful it is, come look at the view," Carol said, motioning for him to follow her to the deck. Daryl hadn't even realized the house had its own pool as well until they went out back. He thought it was kind of odd to have a pool so close to the ocean, but after the near drowning incident he would much rather they swim in a pool instead anyway. "Look, we have our own dock, boat and jet ski," she said, pointing at the toys tied up to a dock on their own private beach area.

Carol was leaning on the railing looking out over the ocean with the breeze blowing through her short tendrils. The damp coastal air made her hair curl and it looked far more wild and untamed than her usual style. There was a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled, the same blue as the water she was looking at. Daryl walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, the lingering smell of the soap she'd used in the shower that morning. Her body relaxed immediately as she leaned back against him. It felt so natural. So right.

"Why did you stay?" Daryl asked softly into her ear.

"Honestly?" she replied, looking back at him over her shoulder. "It just didn't feel right leaving you."

"I'm glad you're here," he said kissing her temple. "I don't know if I can ever come back here without you now." His admission was simple and truthful. But it said a lot more than either of them were willing to consider quite yet. Neither said another word for a long time. He simply held her and they stared at one of the most beautiful skylines they would ever bear witness to. This place truly was paradise in every sense of the word. The scenery was stunning, the accommodations were luxurious, the pace was slow and easy, and he was there with the woman he loved. I love her, Daryl thought. Holy shit, I really love her. He had come close to uttering the words once, after she almost drowned. Afterwards he chalked it up to the fact he almost lost her and the emotions around that terrifying moment. But that was over and she was fine. Carol was wrapped safely in his arms and Daryl had never been more sure in his life that she was right where she belonged.

But what if she didn't feel the same way, he wondered. What if she came back as a friend who didn't want to leave him alone? Or came back just for a couple more days of amazing sex. He knew the sex was incredible for both of them and that alone could have brought her back. Daryl decided he would just keep his admission to himself, until he was absolutely sure she felt something more. What if that never happens? He wondered. The internal dialogue continued, even after he'd made the decision not to tell her. Was it worth risking their friendship and work relationship to take a chance she felt something more and admit his feelings? Maybe everything would be fine, even if she didn't reciprocate and they would just return to normal eventually. Could he really just get over the rejection and move on? No, Daryl decided, if he said he loved her and she didn't feel the same way it would be awkward between them forever.

Carol turned in his arms and looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just taking everything in," Daryl said, essentially speaking the truth. "We were supposed to be on a plane over the Pacific right now, but instead we're still here. Stuck in paradise," he laughed.

"Could be a lot worse places to be stuck," Carol said, returning the laughter.

"And a lot worse people to be stuck with," Daryl said, looking into her eyes. He was sure there was something there. A little light, or spark as a result of his words. But he didn't dwell on the thought, instead he kissed her. This would be so different than being on the resort. They could kiss each other whenever they wanted. They could hold hands, touch each other in ways you don't do in public, say things you don't say in public. Daryl proved his point as he kissed her deeply and slid his hands down her back to cup her ass and draw her closer. He could fuck her, right there. Lay her down on a lounge chair and make love to her by the pool side, with the smell of the ocean surrounding them and the taste of salt on their lips.

Carol was obviously thinking the same thing. He felt her hand on his belt buckle and broke the kiss to watch her work it open. "Out here?" he asked, wanting to confirm. She nodded and continued to work on getting his pants off. Daryl interrupted her for a moment to pull off her shirt, dropping it to the ground and grabbing her tits, one in each hand. The lacy material of her bra was not what he wanted to feel so he reached around her to undo it as he felt his pants drop to his ankles. By the time he had her bare breasts in his hands she had his cock in hers and Daryl almost forgot what he was doing. Her hands were soft and her touch was light. The way Carol stroked him was magical. He knew there was no other woman he'd been with that could make him hard so fast. The chicks Merle usually sent with him were always smoking hot, but that was all. With Carol there was so much more. Not only was she extremely sexy and gorgeous - she was also mature, smart and funny… and he just felt a connection to her that was special and exciting.

Daryl regained his focus and flicked his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them stiffen much the same way his dick was in her hands. He took one into his mouth and teased the nipple a little more with his tongue until it was completely stiff and engorged. Daryl sucked. He knew if he sucked hard enough she would moan and he wanted to hear her moan. He wanted to make her groan and sigh and cry out. There were no neighbors. No rooms right next door with people who might hear them. They could be loud and free. He sucked harder and just like he knew she would Carol moaned, sending a wave of pleasure rippling through his body. The sounds she made were so fucking erotic and Daryl loved that he was figuring out how to get her to make them. For the confidence he lacked in other areas, his shy and bashful side… he made up for it when he was making love to a woman. It was the one thing, other than hunting and tracking, that he knew he was good at.

The remaining clothing on both of them was making him crazy. Daryl kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of his pants and underwear, shoving them aside with his foot. He ripped his shirt off over his head and then reached for her pants, pulling them down, along with her panties in one swift motion. Carol had already tossed her flip flops to the side earlier and she stepped out of the rest of her clothing, kicking it aside like he had.

Daryl took a minute to look at her body. Her skin was creamy and pale, but not in a washed out way. It suited her perfectly and was a beautiful contrast to the overly dark, tanning bed addicts Merle usually sent along. She was natural. Everything about Carol was real. Her beauty was radiant, but it was more than skin deep. She was just as gorgeous on the inside and for once in his life that actually mattered to Daryl, just as much as her outward beauty.

He reached for her hand and led her to the nearest lounge chair. When she was stretched out comfortably Daryl went down on her. The sun was hot, cutting through the breeze and burning his back, but he was too distracted by the taste of her washing over his tongue and the little gasp she made every time he worked his way back to her clit. When she started to arch her hips, lifting off the chair and pushing herself closer to his face, begging him to work his tongue deeper, Daryl knew she was getting close.

He pulled his mouth away and slipped two fingers inside her. "Come for me baby," he said, pushing his fingers deeper and curving upward, reaching for the spot that would send her over. Daryl wanted to feel her clench and throb as her muscles contracted. Normally he was quiet during sex, too shy to talk dirty - even if he did know the woman was enjoying what he was doing. But with Carol it just came out of him, so easily, so naturally. Just like when he talked to her at work. He had to admit it had been even easier to talk to her away from the job, and he wondered why they had never tried it at home, never went out for drinks or a movie, or just hung out. In another world, so far from home, he was a different guy. Relaxed and exuding a lot more confidence than he ever had before. He knew she'd noticed, but she seemed to be enjoying the change so Daryl was doing his best to keep it up.

"Fuck you're beautiful. I want to hear you scream my name, scream for me," he prodded her, continuing to work his fingers in and out of her. Daryl knew it would only take one more thing to send her over so he leaned back in and licked her clit. He lapped at it a few times and then sucked.

Almost instantaneously she cried out, "Fuck Daryl, fuck… oh God…" It was followed by a

whimper as her body shuddered. He smiled as he felt her involuntarily squeezing against his fingers. He loved how fucking tight she was. His cock throbbed, as if to say 'it's my turn.' Daryl repositioned himself and waited for her to open her eyes. The second they fluttered open and he saw the beautiful blue staring back at him Daryl pushed into her slowly. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth again and could taste the salt on her skin.

The feel of her, silky wet, wrapped around his dick was almost enough in itself to send him over the edge. He could still taste her deliciousness and the reminder of eating her out turned him on even more. But Daryl wanted to make her scream again. He wanted to talk dirty to her and make her respond. "Does that feel good?" he asked, hoping she would be game.

"Yes," she sighed. "Don't stop, please," Carol begged him as he moved in and out slowly. "You make me so wet. Can you feel how wet I am for you?"

Daryl could feel it. She was soaking wet, slippery and fucking hot. He loved that she was playing along. "I feel it," he groaned. "Your pussy is so fucking perfect." He started to move a little faster and she lifted her hips to meet him.

"Yes, harder… faster…" Carol moaned, begging him to pick up the pace. He reciprocated, plunging into her over and over again, their bodies slapping together rhythmically.

"Touch yourself," he commanded as he pounded into her. "I want you to come again."

Daryl watched as she reached for her clit and rubbed herself with two fingers. She bit her lip to hold back the moans. "Don't. Let it out. I want to hear you," Daryl demanded. She quit biting her lip and immediately whimpered. Her nails were digging into his arm, as she clutched him with one hand, while the other continued to play with her clit with the other.

"Oh God, I'm so close," Carol sighed.

"Fuck, me too," he replied, knowing he was only seconds away. "Come on, get there, get there with me," Daryl groaned. And with one final push he was done. He shortened his strokes but tried to keep pushing, wanting her to come too. "Ohhh," he grunted, feeling his balls tighten as he released into her. Somewhere in the middle of his orgasm he heard her scream his name one last time and felt completely satisfied.

Daryl withdrew and rolled to the side, panting from exertion. She was breathing hard too and they lay tangled together, catching their breath. He traced her skin with the tips of his fingers, feeling beads of moisture on her. Carol was smiling at him, sleepily, as the sun glistened off her body. He wanted to tell her. Every part of him longed to tell her how he felt. But instead of speaking he kissed her, long and deep. Even if he couldn't say the words he could show in other ways.

When they parted Daryl groaned. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

"I am 99% sure that my ass is sunburned," he said with a grin. "Come on, let's go inside and you can put some lotion on it." They were both laughing as they stood and wandered naked into the house. He was looking forward to the next couple of days while they waited for the passport but wondered if it would just make it even harder to finally go home.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Should be finished up this one in about a week. But the good news is I have already decided which one will be next Might be a bit more challenging but I think a little Slow Ride with Caryl could be fun :) As always, thank you for your support and feedback. You bring me lots of smiles._

 **Chapter 15**

Despite rubbing aloe Vera on his sunburn almost immediately Daryl was very red and somewhat uncomfortable for the rest of the day. Carol noticed he winced every time he sat down but he never complained. He caught her smiling a few times as she fought off a laugh and just smiled back because Daryl knew as well as she did that the sunburn was worth every second they shared on that lounge chair.

"Have you looked in the fridge?" Daryl asked her.

"No…." Carol shook her head.

"It's fully stocked. C'mere," he beckoned her. He pulled open the door and showed her. The entire thing was full. Eggs, fresh steaks, fruits and vegetables, milk, juice… everything they would need. "Weird huh?" Daryl said.

"Do you think they did it just for us?" she asked.

"Well they didn't have that much time… but yeah," he nodded. "I have a feeling that this was all for us." Daryl grabbed her hand, twirled her around in a circle and pulled her against his chest. "I know a lot of it has to do with Merle… but this is above and beyond… I think our little friend at the hotel must have a crush," he grinned, kissing her on the nose.

"You can't be serious," Carol said, drawing back. Daryl looked confused. "If he has a crush, it's not on me…"

"No…" Daryl said. "Really? But he talked about how nice you were to him, several times." He pouted. "How did I miss that?" He wondered if Merle knew… He was such a homophobic asshole most of time.

Carol kissed his nose this time. "It's okay Pookie. Look what you scored us…" she made a grand sweeping gesture with her hand. "What's that?" She asked, noticing something on the counter she hadn't seen before. Carol picked up a note and read it: "Help yourself to anything you like. The liquor cabinet is unlocked. Try the Marie Zelie Pinot Noir, it's delightful. If there is anything else you need just call." She looked up. "Why can't people be this nice in the States? We'd live in a different world," Carol joked. "That wine he mentioned is like $150 a bottle - we can't drink that."

"Yes we can and we will," Daryl said. "Trust me… guys like this… these people that Merle knows… that bottle of wine is nothing to them and they'll be insulted if we don't take them up on their offer.

"What time do you think he'll be calling?" Carol asked, changing the subject. Daryl got the sense that she was a little nervous about Merle's lifestyle and he couldn't blame her - it bothered him too, but more because he was worried Merle would get himself killed or land his ass in jail. He hoped it would affect their relationship - but again, how could be blame her if it did?

"With the time change… probably not until 1am… 2am maybe," Daryl replied, converting the time difference in his mind. He'd been to Fiji enough to know the time difference well.

"Hmm, so we have plenty of time to kill…" Carol said, with a flirty grin. Daryl grabbed her and carried her to the bedroom. They made love again and she was very careful not to grab his ass or run her nails down his back.

Carol said she was absolutely starving by the time they were finished. "So who's gonna BBQ?" she asked, pulling her clothes back on.

"If you want to be able to actually eat the steak than I would recommend you do it," Daryl replied, as he did up his belt. "I can pour the wine." He could cook wild meat over an open fire, but BBQing had always eluded him. He burned everything.

Carol just shook her head and went to the kitchen to get started. Daryl lit the BBQ out on the back deck and she brought out two striploins. Less than an hour later they were sitting down to a delicious steak dinner accompanied by a really expensive glass of wine. "Thank god you can cook," Daryl said between bites. "Or we'd be eating chips and dip for supper."

It was getting late and the sun was sinking. It was absolutely gorgeous to watch as it seemed as if the ocean was slowly swallowing up the blazing ball of fire. They cleared the table together and then returned to the deck with their glasses of wine to watch the final moments of the sun set.

"Is that a fire pit?" Daryl asked, pointing at a circle of rocks on the beach.

"I think so," Carol said, squinting to try and see as it grew darker.

"Let's make a fire," he replied. "I saw marshmallows in the cupboard; we can toast some for dessert."

Daryl had a huge fire blazing by the time Carol joined him with a blanket, bag of marshmallows and couple of long skewer things she found. Daryl assumed they were parts for a spit for the BBQ but they would work perfectly for toasting marshmallows. He checked out her ass as she bent and spread the blanket close to the fire. She tugged it back a bit to make sure it was out of reach of the flying sparks and then stood and opened the bag. She put a marshmallow on each stick and handed him one. Daryl stuck it straight into the flames, "hey it's gonna catch on fi…. Too late," she muttered as he pulled the flaming blob out of the fire.

"What? This is the only way to do it," Daryl said, letting the flame burn around the entire thing before blowing it out. The result was a charred black Marshmallow. Carol rolled her eyes as she gently turned the skewer to toast the other side to a nice golden brown. Daryl pulled off the burnt part and popped it in his mouth and stuck the remainder back in the fire for round 2.

After they both finished their treat, and a couple more, they sat on the blanket. Daryl was sitting with his legs spread and she sat down between them, leaning back on his chest. The fire was mesmerizing, but it didn't distract him from knowing exactly where she was. Her weight leaning back against him was so comforting. They had already fucked twice that day yet Daryl was absolutely ready for round three. He realized that she was too when Carol turned her head and tilted her chin up to nuzzle his face. Daryl shifted and captured her lips. Her mouth was sticky and sweet from their dessert and he licked at her lips, tasting the sugary flavour left there. He silently thanked the lord she was willing because with one kiss Daryl knew he had to have her.

 **CAROL - CAROL -CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL - CAROL**

Why was it always so hot when they were close? It wasn't the fire, the sun was long gone, it wasn't anything other than the way her body heated up on the inside when Daryl touched her. She felt his hand slide around her body. Daryl lifted her shirt a bit and laid his palm flat on her belly. As they continued to kiss he worked his fingers inside her pants and her panties, reaching lower and lower to touch exactly where she was aching to be touched. Carol knew he would find her wet. She was already turned on and they were barely getting started. His fingers slipped in between her folds and she moaned into his mouth. He pushed deeper and this time it was his turn to moan. "Fuckl, how are you always so wet?" he asked, breaking the kiss. She didn't answer, just adjusted her position to give him better access. Carol allowed him to tease and torment her for a few minutes as she rubbed his groin area with her ass, moving in rhythm with his hand. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

Carol pulled his hand away so she could remove her clothes. Mercifully Daryl was removing his as well. By the time she was naked, so was he. His erection made her mouth water, but it was nothing in comparison to what was happening between her legs. She had no idea how she could have this man so many times and still want more. And crave it like it was the first time. He was sitting on the blanket and she was standing. She stepped closed and widened her stance. "Feel me now," she ordered him, watching as Daryl reached out and slipped his hand between her legs. "That's what you do to me, every time," she said, meeting his eye.

Daryl withdrew his hand and moved his wet fingers to his mouth, sucking them one by one – licking her juices off them. Carol thought she was going to fucking orgasm watching him.

She gathered herself and continued. "Lay down," she commanded. Carol remembered the sunburn after she already told him what to do, but it didn't seem to bother him as he lay flat on his back on the soft blanket. She let her eyes wash over him, settling on his cock. She couldn't wait any longer to have that inside her. Carol straddled him, still standing, then bent over and grasped his stiff dick in her hand. She moved him to the right angle as she sunk down lower and pushed the tip inside her, then quickly dropped to her knees, fully sheathing him.

"Holy shit," Daryl groaned, likely not expecting it to happen that fast. She felt his hands on her hips, holding her steady, silently begging her to give him a minute. But she wasn't having any of it. She immediately started to move, grind on him, fuck him hard and fast. She could feel her tits bouncing as she bobbed up and down on Daryl's cock. Next thing she knew they were in his hands and Daryl was kneading them roughly, flicking and pinching her nipples, making her cry out with pleasure. Carol knew she was in control, but she also knew if he wanted to take over there was nothing she could do about it. The thought in itself was erotic. There was something naughty about knowing she couldn't fight him off.

As if he was reading her mind, which happened far more often than it should with them, Daryl grabbed her and flipped her on to her back. Carol groaned in surprise as she landed with a light thud. She squeezed her legs shut and grinned at him, teasing him. He knew what she wanted and roughly forced her legs open. Carol squirmed, pretending she didn't want exactly what he was giving her. Daryl plunged himself deep into her core and she let out a whimper that totally blew her act. Not that she was fooling him anyway; Daryl knew she wanted to be fucked. "You're a naughty girl," he growled, pinning her arms above her head and pushing deep inside her again and again. Carol continued to writhe and struggle below him, knowing she was turning him on even more, making him feel very alpha male and dominant. "Tell me what you want," Daryl grunted, fucking her even harder.

"Fuck me until you're almost there," Carol purred. "Then pull out and squirt your hot cum all over my tits." She amazed herself by bold she was with him. It was like she was finally finding her true sexual personality and expressing it.

"You're so dirty," he groaned. "I fucking love it." Carol closed her eyes and lifted her hips, taking him deeper. She was close… a few more strokes… and she was done. She felt dizzy, blind, and wanted to scream as the intense feeling of pleasure exploded. Her body was completely at his mercy. She couldn't move and couldn't think, all sense of time completely gone. Just as she regained focus Daryl pulled out and grasped his dick, pumping and stroking himself until the semen spurted from the tip, splashing onto her chest in several squirts. Daryl grunted and slowed his strokes until he stopped completely. She could feel the cum on her body. It was on her boobs, between them and some had trickled down to her stomach. It went from warm to cool almost instantly.

Carol stretched out and laughed as Daryl leaned over and wiped the tip of his penis on her stomach, getting rid of the last little bit. "Well at least one of us is all cleaned up," she joked. Daryl stepped off the blanket and flipped it over on her. "Ohhh," Carol groaned as the material hit the slippery mess on her chest. "You ass," she giggled. "There better be a washing machine here," she added, using the blanket to clean herself off.

They both got dressed and gathered up their things. The fire had already burned down to embers but Daryl threw sand on it to be safe. When they went in the house Carol quickly found the laundry room and tossed the blanket in the machine. She decided she would turn it on later and wandered back out to the other room to find Daryl.

"Look," he said, when he heard her footsteps. "This closet is full of games. Holy fuck," Daryl said, pulling out a game. "It's an Ouija board. I haven't played with one of these since I was a kid."

"Oh my God, I used to love that game. It scared the crap out of all my friends, but I thought it was so damn cool," Carol said, thinking back. "Did you cheat?" she asked.

"What? Cheat? Never!" Daryl replied sarcastically. "Let's play it now. I won't cheat this time, promise."

"I'm gonna need wine for this," Carol said, heading to the kitchen to refill their glasses. Daryl had the board set up on the coffee table when she returned.

She set down their wine glasses and took a seat on the floor on the opposite side of the low table. "Ready?" he asked, grinning at her like an excited child.

"Let's do this," Carol said joining him and adding her fingers to the little heart shaped piece that moved around the board.

"Yo, spirit, you here?" Daryl said, trying to keep a straight face as Carol snorted. The little slider immediately started to move towards the YES on the board. She bit her lip. She wasn't moving it at all, so Daryl must have been lying about not cheating.

Carol played along, "can you tell us your name?" She said each letter out loud as it moved, "G-L-E-N-N." Daryl took one hand off and reached for his phone. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Texting. Just making sure Rhee's still alive. It would be just like him to fuck with us like this," Daryl chuckled. Glenn Rhee was a younger guy they worked with that was a bit of a prankster but extremely lovable.

Carol rolled her eyes and sighed. "Glenn, do we know you?" Carol asked, as Daryl rejoined her. The pointer slid to NO. "It's not him," she said matter-of-factly, still amused that he was moving the thing around.

They asked a few more fun questions and Carol laughed at the answers. Daryl asked which one of them was sexier, yes for Carol , no for him, and the pointer quickly slid to YES. "She's mine Glenn," he joked. They played a little longer, still waiting for Merle to call before they went to bed. They had long polished off the bottle of wine and uncorked a second bottle of something cheaper.

Things were starting to get silly. "Does Daryl have a big penis?" she asked with a giggle. The pointer started towards NO and switched directions at the last second to land on YES. "I guess he's seen you naked," Carol said, her eyes twinkling.

"Who was Carol thinking of the last time she masturbated?" Daryl asked, looking at her

wickedly. The pointer slid to U and stopped.

"Glenn you lie!" Carol yelled at the board. She giggled again, knowing Daryl was controlling the whole thing. "Who was Daryl thinking of? Oh never mind, I already know," Carol said, thinking back to his earlier admission. "Hmm, has he thought about me sexually before this trip?" Carol almost let go and dissolved in a fit of laughter when it spelled A LOT.

"What?" he blushed. "I'm a guy and you're gorgeous," Daryl replied as the red faded. "Okay, last question..." He said. "Tell us something we should know."

Carol watched as a word was slowly spelled out, L... O... V... E. And the pointer stopped. She lifted her eyes slowly from the board and they stared at each other in shock. "You?" Daryl started but Carol shook her head. "Come on, you've been moving it the whole time," he said seriously.

Carol shook her head again and her heart started to pound, "I swear on my life that I haven't moved it once."

"And I swear on mine that I haven't either..." Daryl said, his voice trailing off. They were both in a stunned silence because they each knew there was no way they would swear on their lives if they weren't being truthful.

Carol knew she was in love with Daryl. Maybe it's trying to tell him my secret, she thought. But the look on Daryl's face was telling a different story. That word meant something more to him, just like it did to her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly the phone rang and they both jumped as if a gun had gone off. Carol was still lost in thought as Daryl answered and started talking to Merle.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Hope you guys are still enjoying this one. Thank you for reading. Have a great weekend everyone :)_

While Daryl talked to Merle on the phone Carol put the creepy game back in the box and put it away. She was still in shock and baffled by what had just happened. There had to be some scientific explanation, but she couldn't come up with anything reasonable. And the last part, the pointer spelling out 'love'... What did it mean? There were so many possibilities that would haunt her until she finally figured it out.

"Thanks so much," she heard Daryl say. It was followed by, "yeah you can drive it you big fucker, but it better be full of gas when I'm home. Yup, you too. Bye." Daryl hung up and filled her in. "It's on the way already. But it'll be late tomorrow before we get it. So looks like we're here tonight and tomorrow night and we can book a flight back to Atlanta for Friday morning."

Carol walked over and took a seat in his lap. "Two more nights, huh? That's too bad." She kissed him softly. "We probably should get some sleep," she added, trying to stifle a yawn.

It was contagious and Daryl yawned too. "Yeah it is late. And I'm sure we will need our rest for all of tomorrow's... Activities," he said suggestively.

Carol laughed and stood, then offered him a hand. They wandered into the bedroom still holding hands. She let go and turned down the covers, then removed her clothes, climbing into bed nude. Daryl did the same and joined her. "How am I supposed to sleep with your naked body touching me?" he asked as Carol snuggled close.

"You'll figure it out," she replied, yawning again.

Daryl was sitting up a bit and Carol was tucked into the crook of his arm, lying against his chest. "I'm gonna check flights on my phone before I sleep," he informed her. "Night," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Carol closed her eyes and sighed. She was expecting to fall asleep quickly, but her mind drifted back to the ouija game and she found herself thinking too hard to sleep. She didn't move though, just lay there comfortable in Daryl's arms while she thought. Eventually she noticed he had put his phone down and was touching her hair, stroking it gently.

She pretended to be asleep, not wanting him to stop. Carol wished she could see the way he was looking at her. Even with her eyes shut she knew he was staring. The way he was lightly touching her hair with his fingers was soothing and she felt like she was going to fall asleep any second. That was until she heard him whisper something.

Carol missed the first part, but there was no mistaking the second, "I love you Carol... I just have to find the balls to tell you that. I need to tell you... But how?"

She wanted to sit up and let him know she was awake and heard everything. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell Daryl she loved him too. She was surprised that he couldn't feel her heart hammering in her chest against his. She tried to keep her breathing even, wondering if he might say anything else. He didn't.

She considered all the reasons she should and shouldn't let him know she had heard him. Daryl had said it in a private moment, when he had no idea she was listening. When he really admitted he loved her Carol wanted to be looking back into his eyes and she wanted to know he was confident enough to say it to her face, when he knew he had her full attention. On the other hand, they loved each other. Did it really matter when and how they found out? At the end of the day, all that mattered was they both knew. But then back to the con side… she had a feeling that telling her he loved her was going to be a difficult but special moment for Daryl. . Carol knew he needed to work up to it and considered the fact that he might plan something around the event. Was it fair though, that she knew and he didn't? After he finally said it to her face and she admitted she already knew, would he be mad?

It was too much. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. Carol knew she needed to sleep and the only way she was going to sleep was if she shut her mind off somehow. The only way she could think to shut off her mind was to be with Daryl. When they made love it was all she thought about. It consumed her. And with any luck, being so exhausted, she would simply fall asleep afterwards.

Carol allowed herself to stir and let her hand drift lightly down his chest. She gave a sleepy sigh and rolled over, wiggling her ass against him. Daryl let out a low moan and turned towards her, settling her ass right into his lap. He wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her cheek. She wriggled a little more, rubbing against his dick, knowing she was making him hard. She felt her own desire start to pool low in her belly and a little throb start at her core. Carol stretched and sighed again, rubbing him a little more with her ass. A few minutes later he spoke. "Do you want this?" he growled low into her ear, pressing himself against her, letting her know he was hard and ready.

"Mmm hmm," Carol whimpered, nodding her head. She felt his hand on the inside of her thigh, lifting her leg high enough for him to slide into her. Once inside, he let go of her leg and slipped his hand around to rest flat on her tummy, pulling her tightly against him. Daryl stayed still for a long time, letting her enjoy the feeling of him filling her up - savouring the union.

He bucked his hips, pushing just a tiny bit deeper, but hitting the right spot and eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Daryl fucked her slow and easy, pushing in and pulling out in a lazy rhythm. Every once in awhile he would whisper things in her ear, "you like that, your pussy feels so wet, you make me crazy." Just the sound of his voice made her insane, so low and deep, yet soft and sexy.

His hand wandered up her body to grope a breast, kneading it gently, then finding the nipple and swirling around it with his finger tip until it was stiff. Then Daryl pinched and pulled at it, leaving her moaning. Her nipples had always been sensitive, but for some reason when he touched them they sent her libido into overdrive.

His hand left her breast and headed in the opposite direction, passed her belly button, lower and lower until her found her clit. With the amount of time he had been slipping in and out, pushing deep and hitting her sweet spot, Carol was more than ready for him to touch her clit and bring her over the edge. And he did, much quicker than she expected. But he wasn't far behind her. They lay together afterwards, still joined. She could feel the fullness slowly disappearing as he grew soft inside her. Daryl was snoring and she was exhausted. Luckily her plan worked and Carol fell asleep right away. She woke sometime in the night to go pee, but fell right back asleep as soon as she got into bed again.

When Carol woke the next morning she was sure the clock was wrong. It wasn't even morning anymore; it was 12:16 P.M. Daryl wasn't in bed and she could smell something cooking. She got up and threw on clothes, heading out to the kitchen, dying of curiosity. "Morning," Daryl said as she peeked into the room. "I figured any moron could fry bacon and make toast… but can you do the eggs? I break the yolk every time I try to flip them."

Carol gladly pitched in and helped him finish making breakfast, then they took their plates out onto the deck to eat. "So, did you have something planned for today?"

"Mmm hmm," Daryl said with his mouth full. "I thought we could go out a little ways in that boat and drop anchor. Maybe lay in the sun for a bit, take a picnic supper, maybe a bottle of

wine… you can bring your book… just relax and enjoy the last day we have here out on the water."

"Umm Daryl, do you even know how to drive a boat?" Carol asked.

"Of course I do," he scoffed. "I used to own a boat."

"How long ago was that?" Carol asked, trying to suppress a grin. She knew he was a hunter and he rode a motorcycle, but he had never talked about boating in all the times they had spoke.

"It doesn't matter," Daryl replied. "It's just like riding a bike."

After they finished eating Carol went to pack food for their boat trip while Daryl went to "make sure there was gas in the boat." Which Carol was pretty sure was code for "making sure he knew what the fuck he was doing before she got there and started making fun of him."

By the time she arrived with the food, wine, towels and her book Daryl had the boat running. She was pleased with the progress, but still a bit weary of his boating experience. Once Carol was in and settled Daryl sat in the captain's seat and looked like he was getting ready to back out. "Uh, did you want me to untie us?" Carol asked, trying desperately not to snicker, but what she couldn't hold back came out as a full on snort.

Daryl glared at her but the second she snorted he started to laugh too. "I knew we were still tied up," he said, climbing out of the boat and untying them quickly. He backed out into the open water and then pushed the lever forward. He gave the boat a little too much gas too fast and it lurched. Carol scrambled to grab something so she didn't end up a heap on the floor and caught hold of the dash in front of her, just in time. "Whoopsie," Daryl said with a sheepish grin before taking off again, much more smoothly.

Once they were settled and anchored they moved up on to the deck and spread out their towels. Carol took off her top and shorts, then stretched out in her swim suit. Daryl removed his top and stretched out beside her. The sun was hot, but it felt amazing just lying there with a bit of breeze washing over them. Carol felt his hand brush hers and she grabbed it. Daryl let her hold it as they lay there soaking up the sun, listening to the calm and peaceful sounds of the ocean – the water lapping against the side of the boat, the hum of a motor off in the distance as other boats cruised around, the cry of a seagull overhead. It was a perfect day.

By the time they were reluctantly ready to head in the sun was already setting. They had drunk half the bottle of wine, but Daryl only had one large glass with dinner since he was driving. Carol didn't want it to go to waste with them leaving the next day so she poured herself another glass to drink on the way in. Once they had docked she was feeling pretty wobbly. "Just getting my land legs back," she joked as she stumbled on the dock.

"For Christ sake, get on the shore now," Daryl ordered, obviously worried about her falling in the water. His concern was cute and it made her giggle as she stepped off the dock onto the beach. Once they carried everything back up to the house he drank the last of the wine straight from the bottle. Carol wasn't drunk, but she was definitely feeling the alcohol. She sat in the kitchen and watched him empty out the basket she had packed for them, her mind wandering once again to his secret admission the night before. Daryl loved her. Oh my God, he loves me, she thought, giggling again.

"What's so funny?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a funny part in the book I was reading," Carol lied like a pro. She bit her lip and continued to watch him and think, careful not to let out anymore giggles, when all she really wanted to do was squeal and flail a bit.

As bedtime approached they made sure they had everything packed that they possibly could so they could be ready quickly the next morning and be to the airport for their early morning flight. "All done," Daryl declared, taking one last look around to see if he'd missed anything. When he was satisfied it was all good he reached for Carol, circling her body and pulling her close. "Shall we go to bed now?" he asked, in a tone that told her sleep was the last thing on his mind.

They surprisingly hadn't made love all day and she was craving him like a junkie craved a hit. "This could very well be our last fuck in paradise," Carol said, giving him a sexy smile. "I wanna try something we haven't done yet."

"Oh God," Daryl groaned. "If you say anal we are getting married before we leave this place."

"Ummm, no," Carol laughed. "Not happening. But you'll like this, come on."


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Sorry for the late update, it was a busy weekend :) From the end of this chapter and into the next I've had to change things up some from the original. But it will still tell the same story. Thanks for your patience. XO_

 **Chapter 17**

"Take off your clothes," Carol demanded, in a tone Daryl had never heard her use before. But it was sexy. She was taking command, dominating him, and he liked it. As he stripped he watched her rummaging through her suitcase. She started pulling out scarves. At first he was confused, but he soon realized what was about to happen.

"On the bed, lay down in the middle," she said, with the same tone. He almost wanted to disobey her to find out what would happen, but decided against it for the time being. Daryl climbed onto the bed and lay down, just as instructed. He hadn't really thought about the importance of the 4 post bed until that moment. Without it, this little game would have been a lot more challenging.

Carol started with an ankle, tying the scarf around it and then tying it to the bedpost. Daryl couldn't resist giving it a little tug, but he got in trouble as soon as he did. "Hey, no moving. And you better not rip any of my scarves Hulk, or I'll make you pay…" There was something about the way she said it that made him really want her to make him pay. And also something that told him she would enjoy that a lot. He gave another little tug as she was tying the other ankle and she pulled the scarf a lot tighter in warning. With a devilish grin he decided to behave.

Next came his wrists and before long he was tied to the bed spread eagle. It felt weird to be restrained and not be able to move at his own free will. But it was also incredibly erotic wondering what she was going to do to him. Carol still had two more scarves in her hand. "What are those two for?" he asked. "And why do you have so many scarves?"

"I like scarves," Carol replied, with a smile that made her eyes twinkle. "And one is for your blindfold," she said, reaching for him and trying a dark scarf around his head, positioning it over his eyes. "The other, well, you'll find out soon enough. "

"This isn't fair," he whined. "Why do I have to be blindfolded? Then I can't see your boobies."

"Don't worry," Carol said. "You'll feel them. That's better right?"

"I suppose," Daryl grumbled, wondering what she was doing. "Can you at least let me know what you're doing right now?" he asked, dying of curiosity. He wasn't used to not being in control and even though it was sexy and erotic… his inner control freak was going insane.

"Taking off my clothes," Carol said. "There, all done." Daryl felt something heavy in his hand and groaned when he realized she had put a breast in his palm. He had no control over whether she pulled away or not, but while her tit was there he planned on making the most of it. He squeezed gently and then found her nipple, pinching it, flicking it, rolling it between his thumb and finger, enjoying the feel of it becoming hard. Daryl was also enjoying the feeling of his dick becoming hard as he played with her.

"Will you put it in my mouth?" he asked, wanting badly to suck the nipple he was pinching.

"I will do whatever I want," she said coldly, with emphasis on 'I', chastising him for making requests. He felt the bed shift as she moved taking her breast away from his hand so he was gripping only air once again. This Carol was new. This Carol was insanely sexy and different. Daryl was realizing there were other sides of this beautifully complex woman he loved so much and he couldn't wait to find out even more about her.

Before he had any idea what was happening something was shoved in his face… but it was most definitely not a boob. "Start licking," she said and he very gladly obeyed. She tasted amazing and he would have gladly stayed in that very position, using nothing but his tongue for hours if she'd let him. It felt very natural and Daryl certainly didn't need to see what he was doing to find all the right spots to lick and suck. It would have been nice to have hands to pleasure her better, but with the little whimpers she was making he knew he was doing just fine. So much for Miss Dominatrix, Daryl thought. She may have been in control overall, but right then she was a slave to his tongue and he loved it.

Carol stayed there until he made her come. Feeling her quiver and shudder against his face made him even harder. And wondering what was coming next, the anticipation and the surprise was making him throb. She still hadn't used that other scarf as far as he knew and Daryl was pretty sure it was coming as she moved off him. "You did good," she complimented him. "So now I'll reward you," she added sweetly. Oh Goddddddd, suck my cock, he wanted to scream. But Carol had different plans.

He felt a tickle as she fluttered the silky scarf over his legs and instinctively jerked. "Hey, careful… you're gonna rip them," she hissed. "That's my favorite on your left ankle."

"Well maybe you should have tied me up with some rope or something," he whined. "I can't help moving, that tickles."

"Do I need to gag you?" Carol warned. "No talking back Daryl." As the words left her mouth he felt the scarf brush his balls and dick and then something tightened around the base of his shaft. He groaned loudly when he realized she had just tied the scarf around his cock. It was fairly loose, but he could feel it and it felt amazing. But he completely forgot about the scarf when she grasped his dick and slid onto him.

He wanted his hands on her hips. He wanted to touch her tits and make her sigh. But he couldn't. It was so frustrating but at the same time, just lying there, having her ravish him was fucking incredible. She started moving slowly, grinding on him, but as she started to speed up he felt the scarf tighten, and his dick started to throb as she pulled it tighter and tighter.

Daryl grasped for the sheets, he needed to squeeze something, he needed to relieve the pressure somehow… but there was only one way that was going to happen and he was fucking close. She tightened the scarf even more. "Jesus, you're killing me," he groaned. She moved up and down on him a few more times and Daryl was toast. He pulled at the restraints on his arms as the orgasm hit him hard. He wanted to hold her still while he emptied deep inside her. Thankfully she stopped moving with him buried deep, while his body finally released the tension she'd built up in him.

Carol loosened the scarf on his dick first and then flipped the blindfold off. Finally he could see her beautiful face and sexy body. "That was incredible," he said, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I ain't never seen that side of you."

She looked at him mischievously and slid off. "There are many sides of me you haven't seen." She untied him and tossed all the scarves back on top her suitcase. She climbed back into bed and curled up beside him with a content sigh. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow."

Daryl gently stroked her arm. "Me neither," he said, sleepily. "G'night Carol. I… uh…" She looked at him when he hesitated. "I, hope you sleep well." Was that a look of disappointment? He wondered as she curled up against his chest again. Daryl had almost said it, but he pussied out yet again. He knew he was running out of time… but he wanted it to be perfect and that meant the timing had to be right. But when would that happen? He wondered. And will I know for sure? He drifted off to sleep with those questions swirling around in his brain.

When Daryl woke the next morning to the alarm, Carol was already gone from bed. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He could tell she had already showered, but she wasn't in there. He went pee and had a quick shower of his own. He brushed his teeth and got dressed and then went to look for her. Their cab would be there in less than half an hour, but he assumed she was likely dressed and ready to go. He found her on the deck, leaning against the railing looking out at the ocean. Daryl had never been much for taking photos but he wanted a camera so badly right then. He would have loved to capture her in that moment. She was stunning, with the sun glistening off her hair, staring wistfully out over the water, with no idea he was watching her.

Daryl walked up and hugged her from behind. "Morning," he whispered into her ear.

"Morning," she said back, twisting to give him a quick kiss. "I don't want to go," she said, pouting. "This has been the best vacation I have ever had, I think."

"I know it's been my best," Daryl said, hugging her tighter. He wondered if she was thinking the same things he was. How do they just go home and go back to their lives after everything they had shared in the past week?

"Daryl?" she said, turning to face him. "Let's come back," she smiled. "Next year, same time, will you come here with me again?"

"It's a date," he said, capturing her lips in a long deep kiss. If they only had longer he would have taken her back to bed one last time. One last time… Daryl hated those words. "We should get everything ready," he sighed. "Cab will be here soon." He took her hand in his and led her inside.

Three hours later they were sitting on the plane, in their first class seats, preparing for takeoff, with Carol in the window seat of course. Once they were in the air the flight attendants brought them blankets and pillows. It was a 16 hour flight and a lot of people would sleep. Daryl was feeling pretty wired though. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as he started to scroll through their options. "Oh look, we can watch Season 3 of LOST," she laughed. They opted to watch True Detective instead. It was so good they watched the entire first season. "Well at least that killed a few hours," Carol joked, as they finished up the finale. During their True Detective Marathon their lunch had arrived and dinner wouldn't be served for another couple hours. Daryl opened up the blanket and covered them both. "What? Are we sleeping now? Ohhhh…" she gasped. "You can't do that here," she hissed, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Why not?" he replied, grinning at her, and reaching deeper inside her pants now that he had the button and fly open. He felt so wild and free with her. Daryl couldn't imagine being so bold with any other woman.

"Because… oh…." She sighed as he reached deeper, dipping his fingers into her folds.

"Did you just give me the go ahead?" Daryl asked, watching as she bit her lip to keep from making any more sounds. Their privacy screen blocked the people across the aisle from seeing her face, but if a flight attendant walked down the aisle they would see her. Carol turned her face towards the window and let him work his magic. When he made her come she grabbed his leg and squeezed as she orgasmed. She turned away from the window and let him watch her face, which left him hard.

Once he removed his hand Carol did up her pants and adjusted her position to return the favor. 20 minutes later they were both very relaxed and the euphoria made them tired enough to nap. They cuddled under the blanket and drifted off until supper was delivered.

They had a short layover in Hawaii and were able to deplane and wander around the airport for a bit. It was nice to stretch their legs, but every time he looked outside the tropical Hawaiian vegetation made him want to fly right back to Fiji. Daryl took a moment to give Merle a quick call before they got back on the plane. "Hey Bro… I need a huge favor," Merle drawled. "I got some people coming over tonight… You gotta switch planes in LA next so can you just stay in Cali for one night?"

"Seriously?" Daryl hissed into the phone. "It ain't just me ya know, Carol's with me…"

"Carol huh? That's the mystery woman's name?" Merle chuckled. "Well, Tiny's got a condo not far from LAX. It ain't rented this week so you can show your lady a good time for one more night."

Daryl sighed. He had no choice, he knew it. If Carol had to go home he would make sure she was safely on the place from LAX to Atlanta and head back himself the next day. "Whatever. Text me the details.. And Merle… be careful, 'kay?"

"Always," he replied, in his usual cocky tone.

The plane took off again, right on schedule and 5 and a half hours later they landed on the tarmac at LAX in California. Daryl still hadn't told Carol the plan. She had one hour to get on the plane to Atlanta.

"So, uh, I talked to Merle last time we stopped," Daryl started.

"Is everything okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yea… no… yea…" he stammered. Daryl sighed. "He wants me to stay away one more night."

"Oh," Carol replied, looking sad.

Daryl looked at his phone and saw Merle had indeed texted everything he needed to know, including a confirmation number to pick up at rental car at the airport and a note that there were two tickets to Atlanta booked for the next day. This wasn't the first time Daryl had been asked to stay in LA for a day or two, but it was different with Carol being inconvenienced too. "I got two tickets back to the ATL tomorrow… you can stay with me… or we can get you to Gate 12 and you can go home now." Daryl studied her face praying she would pick option 1.

"What about our suitcases…" she replied, with a tiny smile.

Daryl's heart leapt. She was gonna stay, he knew it. "They'll make it back to Atlanta before we do. Delta will hold them and we get 'em tomorrow."

"But what about…" Carol started.

"We can find anything we need right here or on the way to the condo," he interrupted, hoping she wasn't going to change her mind because she didn't have clean underwear or a toothbrush.

"Condo?" she perked up.

Daryl smiled. "It's right in the city…" he replied, checking it out on Google maps.

Carol sighed, "I'm not much of a city girl…" His heart sank until he realized she was teasing him. She laughed, "Of course I'll stay with you. Would you be upset if I didn't want to go out? Jet lag is already kicking my ass."

"Course not," Daryl grinned. One more night. Any annoyance he'd felt towards Merle flew away. He had one more night with Carol. But… one more night was just gonna leave him wanting one more night over and over again.


	18. Chapter 18

"You are so right," Carol said sarcastically, thinking of how only moments ago Daryl had suggested she might love Los Angeles. "I do love L.A. There really is nowhere else I would rather sit in traffic for hours." They had unfortunately hit the tail end of rush hour heading to the Condo they were staying at for the night.

"Oh come on, you're at least enjoying the company, right?" Daryl said, flashing her a grin as they inched half a car length forward.

"Way to find a silver lining," she laughed. "Yes, the company couldn't be better."

Carol yawned. Even though they had been sitting around on a plane for hours on end she was exhausted. Daryl noticed the yawn. "There's a place close to the condo I was gonna pick up takeout...for dinner, but we should have a few hours. We should probably try to get a little sleep."

"If we ever get there," Carol muttered.

Daryl laughed. "You could sleep now, while I drive."

"Nah, I wouldn't want you to miss out on my enlightening commentary," Carol replied. "Besides, you can be my own personal tour guide and I don't have to worry about the driver moving too fast and missing things."

"Yeah… I ain't much of a tour guide," Daryl chuckled. "If you look to your left you'll see cars… and to your right, hey...there are buildings and more buildings…" he joked. But then his voice changed, "But way beyond all that you can just see the Pacific ocean… keep going and you'll pass Hawaii… further and further and eventually you'll find the most beautiful place on earth - Fiji…" Carol felt tears sting her eyes. It really was the most beautiful place on earth, but perhaps she was a bit biased because of how much she had enjoyed her trip there - and especially the company.

An hour later they were entering a gorgeous downtown condo. The rental was safely parked in an underground parking garage. The didn't have much to carry up, just a few bags of things they had purchased at the airport to do them for the night, but Carol was exhausted and all she wanted to do was find the bedroom. Daryl didn't seem tired at all and she felt bad. "I supposed we could just make coffee and I could go exploring with you," she said pitifully.

"No it's okay, come on, let's go get in bed. I'm sure I'll feel tired once I'm under the blankets. And if not, you know what always makes me tired…" he looked at her suggestively and Carol yawned. "You can just lay there if you want," he said with a laugh.

"Promise I won't hurt your feelings if I fall sleep?" she said, following him to what appeared to be the master bedroom.

"Just tell me later how amazing it was and I'll get over it," Daryl replied, starting to get undressed. Carol tried to hide another yawn unsuccessfully. "Okay, you made your point, we can just snuggle."

Carol smiled and climbed into bed naked. Shel fluffed up the pillow and lay down, turning her back to him to force him to be the big spoon if they were going to snuggle. She knew he would do it, he was getting pretty good at playing big spoon. Carol closed her eyes and felt Daryl settle against her back, slinging an arm around her, pulling her tight. "I like having you here, in my arms," he whispered in her ear. "Night Carol." The exhaustion took over and she was out almost instantly.

They woke to the alarm Daryl had set on his phone. Carol groaned, she had been having an amazing sleep, still wrapped in his arms. Daryl sat up and she rolled to look at him, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I need to shower. You sure you're okay here while I go pick up dinner?" Carol nodded her head. "You can come," Daryl persisted. "But you don't have to… I mean, you can though…" He was stammering a bit in a way she hadn't seen in awhile. He seemed nervous - which was weird, but she ignored it.

"No really, I'll stay here if you're okay with that?" Carol stretched out and seriously considered just going back to sleep.

"Of course I don't mind you staying here, but I feel bad…" Daryl sighed. "I have another place I need to go while I'm out - shouldn't take too long though," he added, as he started towards the ensuite.

Carol yawned, "Okay. I'll be fine here." She curled back up under the blankets while Daryl showered and then admired the view while he walked around naked, trying to find the clothes he'd taken off earlier. When he was all ready to go Daryl crawled into bed to kiss her goodbye. If Carol wanted to, she could have easily got him back out of the clothes to make love to her before he left, but she knew there would be time for that later. She kissed him back, letting him linger for a few minutes but finally gave him a little push on the chest, "go, be safe, okay?" Daryl gave her another quick peck and nodded.

After he left Carol got out of bed and slipped on her underwear and one of the new t-shirts Daryl had bought and wandered around the condo. She imagined that it was actually Daryl's place as she wondered what his home would look like. She knew he lived with Merle, but if he lived alone… what would it look like? Daryl was actually a neat freak. A lot of people would be surprised by that, but she wasn't. He had that little bit of OCD that came out when things got messy. Carol picked up on it not long after she met him and every once in awhile she would purposely leave a candy wrapper near his things and smile to herself when she saw him gather it up and put it in the garbage.

Carol found the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge, then wandered into the living room and froze. There was a gorgeous bouquet of fresh roses on the coffee table and beside it there was a bottle of champagne and a box of Lindors. It must have been there all along waiting for them and neither one had been in the living room to find it yet. Daryl's brother seemed like a complex guy. He lifestyle wasn't savory by any means, but he seemed to have a soft side that Carol guessed was unexpected. She lifted the champagne out of the ice bucket and smiled. She couldn't wait to have a glass with whatever Daryl brought back for dinner.

She clicked on the TV. Carol didn't really plan on watching anything, so she flipped on the Young and the Restless for background noise. There was a time she never missed an episode, but once she began working full time she started to miss a lot of episodes and never had time to catch up on the PVR recordings, so she gave up. She paid attention long enough to learn that Victor and Nikki were indeed still together and Jack, her favourite, was still up to no good.

After the water was gone she placed the empty bottle on the coffee table with a smile. It would be gone the second Daryl returned and she would laugh. Her mind wandered to her handsome friend. Or was he more than a friend? She had no idea how to define their relationship anymore. Once he finally admitted he was in love with her, even then, would they become a couple? Would then refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend? Or would they continue to be friends with benefits who just happened to love each other? Carol had no idea. But she got the feeling it could be complicated, especially working together. She was willing to do complicated if it meant the chance to build something with Daryl.

She was absolutely terrified he would let her go, let her off at her house back in Atlanta without telling her how he felt and head back to his own life. If that happened, what should she do? And what did it mean? All Carol had were thousands of questions with no answers.

Part of her just wanted to tell him she knew. To tell him she overheard what he said and just get everything out in the open. But once again, something told her that was a bad idea. He needed to say it without any prompting from her in any way, shape or form. And Carol reminded herself again, that's what she wanted too.

She wandered to the bathroom to shower. He's going to say it, Carol told herself with as much confidence as she could muster. The look on his face when he wasn't sure if she was going to stay the night in LA with him was a look of pure terror. Daryl wasn't ready for her to leave him and there could only be one reason why. He was going to admit his feeling before they parted ways and he needed just a little more time. Carol let herself be girly for a few minutes and consider all the ways he could tell her. Maybe over dinner, or the next time they made love. Maybe he would just blurt it out at the last second before she closed her front door. Or maybe he would call her at home, once he was at his own place and realized how much he missed her. She hoped it wasn't the last. It would break her heart to walk into her empty house without him telling her.

Carol thought she had plenty of time to shower and get dressed before Daryl returned. She assumed she would even have time to kill. But when the curtain pulled back and he stepped in, she was very pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing?" she laughed. "You already showered. And why are you back so soon?"

"I don't plan on showering this time," Daryl said, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in to kiss her neck. "And as for why I'm back… well, the place I wanted to get food from is now a pizza joint.. Hope you don't mind?" He gave her a sheepish grin and slipped his hands over her wet body to cup her ass.

Daryl didn't give her a chance to reply as he covered her mouth with his and kissed her, squeezing her ass and pulling her tight against him at the same time. "Were you thinking about me?" he rasped into her ear. "Are you glad I'm here?"

"Mmm, hmm," she replied. It came out as an embarrassing whimper as Daryl rubbed his erection against her belly. She wondered for perhaps the millionth time how she could crave something so much, when she'd had it so many times. It didn't seem to matter how many times they fucked, the aching desire she felt inside was just as intense as the first few times.

The shower was huge. They had an endless possibility of options, including lying down, which was one way Carol had never fucked in the shower. She tugged his hand and pulled him down, forcing Daryl onto his back. The hot water was landing on his legs and he gasped as his back made contact with the cool ceramic tiles that weren't quite as warm. Carol immediately slid onto him, needing to feel him inside her. The shower seemed to steam more by the second as things heated up between them. She fucked him hard and fast, feeling her tits bouncing as she moved.

Daryl let her take control for a while, but eventually he stopped her and flipped positions. It was Carol's turn to gasp, both from the cool tiles and the force with which he thrust deep into her. He pounded into her, but she met every stroke. By the time it was over they were both panting from the exertion and Carol was almost positive she was sweating.

After Daryl left her, she finished her shower quickly and got out. He was redressed in no time and waiting in the living room when she finally emerged. Carol had a private laugh as she noticed the water bottle was gone. "Your brother?" she asked, pointing to the flowers, chocolate and champagne.

Daryl nodded. "It's for you. He knows I hate champagne."

"Nooooo," Carol whined. "You gotta have a glass with me," she pouted.

"'Spose I could have one," he said, giving in to her puppy dog eyes. "So, uh… before we pop the cork, I have something for you..." Daryl said as he stood up, holding out a box. "I got a little something on my way back."

Carol took the box, as her heart started to beat faster. It was heavy. "You didn't have to…" she started to say, but gasped as she opened the box. He had bought her a Pandora bracelet. She delicately touched it with her fingertip, moving over each individual charm. There were letters that spelled out paradise. Between the letters there were other charms. Some were simple spacer beads in beautiful colors, but it was the others that made her heart skip a beat. Carol felt a tear roll down her cheek as her finger touched the first sentimental bead, a motorcycle. The next was a waterfall. She didn't even know you could find a waterfall charm. There was a camera to remind her of their Paparazzi incident and an adorable fish charm. The last two made her laugh out loud as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. The first was a life buoy, an ode to her near drowning and the last was a passport.

"I don't even know what to say," Carol whispered, looking at him with tear filled eyes. She had never expected Daryl to be so sentimental and she was absolutely amazed by the gift. "I love it," she got out. "Will you help me put it on?" Daryl took it out of the box and put it around her arm, doing up the latch. Carol stared down at it. She knew that Pandoras could look tacky sometimes, but this one was perfect. It had the right balance of simple beads, the right color choices, and the sentimental touch. She also knew they were incredibly expensive and that Daryl didn't make a huge paycheck. The fact he had spent so much on the perfect gift made it even more special.

Carol pulled him into her arms and kissed him deeply. She had no idea she could feel anything more for Daryl than she already did, but he proved her wrong. Say it, she silently begged him. Please, Daryl, just say it…


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Update number 2 for you :) I'm still gonna try for 3 but forgive me if I don't finish it. I forgot Fear TWD was on tonight and it's distracting me! Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 19**

Carol stood by the door of the condo, beside her little back of stuff , waiting for Daryl to drive her to the airport. They had received bad news when Daryl tried to check in online - there was only one seat left on the flight, it had been over-booked and they couldn't fly home together. Daryl would have to take the next flight to Atlanta that left 4 hours after hers. She wasn't really nervous to fly alone - she'd been fine on the way to Fiji, but Carol had much preferred having his company and she was quite thrown off by the change in plans. She didn't let him know that though - she knew he already felt awful and she didn't want to make it any worse on him.

There was something else though, that had Carol feeling sick to her stomach. Daryl hadn't said he loved her yet. He had plenty of chances while they ate dinner. Then when they made love before bed. And again that morning when they had sex one last time… but nothing. She looked down at her wrist where the bracelet he gave her sat, sparkling. It usually made her smile every time she glanced at it, but for some reason, it was making her heart hurt.

Daryl walked towards her. Carol had hoped he would look more upset than he did. Maybe he's ready for me to leave, she thought. Maybe he changed his mind about how he feels and he's glad I'm going home without him and we're going our separate ways. "I guess we should say our goodbyes now, huh?" he said, knowing once they left the condo they would be at the bustling airport with zero privacy. Carol nodded sadly. She refused to cry, but it was taking everything she had to keep the tears from spilling out.

Daryl moved close and settled his hands on her hips. "Don't be sad," he said, tilting her chin to look at him. Her heart pounded, wondering again if this was the moment. "We're gonna be so busy over the holidays and the next thing we know it'll be New Year's and we'll be heading off to New York to celebrate. You are still coming, right?" he asked, a hint of nervousness.

"Of course," Carol managed a reassuring smile. As much as she was hurting inside, she still wanted to make him feel better. She knew she would always put him before herself because she loved him, deeply. Then fucking tell him, a voice screamed inside her head. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, keeping anything that was threatening to come out locked inside.

Daryl kissed her. It was soft and sweet, very tender. "I'm going to miss you, a lot," he said, looking into her eyes. "I know we'll still see each other at work… but it's just… you know…" His voice trailed off. She knew.

"Me too," Carol replied. She stared at him for a moment, but felt the tears coming again. "We should go," she said softly.

"Yeah…" his tone was hesitant. Carol reached for her bag. "Let me," Daryl said, taking it from her. It was cute that he was being chivalrous and she actually let him take her little bit of luggage, following behind him as he led the way to his car.

He opened her door to let her in before heading to the back seat to toss in the bag and then Daryl hopped into the driver's seat. When they got close to the airport she spoke up. "Just drop me at the Terminal; you don't have to come in or anything. That way you don't have to worry about parking," she flashed him a confident smile. Really, she just wanted to get away from him and get distracted with the hustle and bustle of checking luggage, checking in, getting through security and hope she could ward off the tears until she was safely home in her own space, with no one to see the ugly sobbing.

"Are you sure?" Daryl asked. It didn't sound to her like he was pressuring her to change her mind, but just being polite more than anything.

"Yep, I'm fine," she said, as Daryl pulled up to drop off area. He jumped out quickly, grabbed her stuff, and came around to open her door while she gathered her purse.

"C'mere," he said, pulling her into a hug. "We can hug in public right?" he said jokingly into her ear. She hugged him back in reply. "Bye Carol. Call me when you're home safe, okay?" Daryl requested as he released her. She agreed and grabbed her bag, starting off with wave over her shoulder.

After checking in and dropping her luggage Carol was met by an escort to take her through security and to a private lounge where she would wait for her flight. It was a service that was usually reserved for Celebrities but the airport had offered it to both of them today for the inconvenience of the flight issues. Carol was happy to be out of the usual pushing and shoving in the crowds.

She had about a 45 minute wait in the lounge before called first class to board. She'd never flown first class before, but apparently that's what Merle always booked for Daryl. She ordered a sparkling water and sat at the bar to wait. Finally she heard the announcement and headed to the boarding area. Daryl had apologized several times for not being able to get her a window seat in first class. It wasn't a long flight, so she would deal with the aisle. It was her antisocial attitude that wanted the window more than anything. It gave her that little extra bit of privacy, where she really only had one person sitting beside her that might want to talk. Carol was always hoping she could hide on the inside with a good book and avoid having to make conversation altogether.

When she found her seat there was no one in the window seat yet. She sat down, but didn't buckle up, knowing she would have to stand to let them in eventually. First class started to fill up, but no one came for the seat beside her. Must be running late and boarding with the rest, she thought. When no one had shown up for the seat and they started all the pre-flight procedures she started to get irritated. Daryl could have been beside her, yet some asshole had booked a seat they weren't even using. They were asked to put seatbelts on and told the plane would be heading out to the runway momentarily. Carol wanted to cry again, but she held off the tears. She certainly wasn't going to let the window seat sit there vacant, so she got up and switched spots and then buckled in.

Just before she shut off her phone she looked and there was a text from Daryl: safe flight. Don't forget to call me. Carol smiled through the empty, lonely ache he'd left inside her. She held the power button and slid across the screen to power off her iPhone. She could have just turned it on airplane mode, but she didn't plan on using it anyway.

Carol tightened her belt and fidgeted with her tray, waiting somewhat impatiently to take off. A familiar voice suddenly caught her attention, "I think you're in my seat."

She looked up and gasped, "Daryl?" Carol's heart started to thud in her chest. What was he doing there? "What? Why?" she stammered.

"Okay, fine you can have the window again," he said with a smile, sitting in the seat beside her.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" Carol asked, finally managing to put a few sensible words together.

"There's something I had to give you," he replied, holding her out a small box. She panicked for a moment. It looked like a ring box, but she knew it couldn't be a ring, yet Carol couldn't bring herself to reach out and grab it. "Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring," Dary; teased her.

Carol tentatively took the box in her shaking hands. She sucked in a deep breath and opened it. The tears she had been holding back all morning spilled over and trickled down her cheeks when Carol saw what was in the box. "Your bracelet needed one last charm," Daryl said, putting his hands on her face and brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "I love you Carol," he said softly. She whimpered as her heart swelled in her chest.

She went to reach for him but her belt caught her lap. Carol growled in frustration and unlatched it, then moved into his arms. "I love you too," she said, clutching him tightly, her whole body shaking with emotion. In a matter of seconds she had gone from sad, angry and lonely to deliriously happy, drunk on love.

"You planned all of this?" she said, wiping at her tears and looking at the charm again. "You knew all along you would be sitting here beside me and you made me freak out all morning?" she punched him playfully. "I love you, Jerk," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," Daryl said. "I've known for a while but I just wanted it to be the right time to tell you. And the next thing I knew we were heading home… When I bought the bracelet yesterday is when I came up with the idea." He reached for her hand. "I'm sorry you were sad this morning, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I really hope this makes up for it."

"Are you kidding me?" Carol smiled at him. "This more than makes up for it." Hearing him say the words was all she had wanted for days and finally he said it. She looked at the charm. It was the most beautiful of them all. It was covered in sparkly stones, diamonds, with hearts made of rubies. On the inside it said 'I love you' and on the other 'forever and always.'

"Ma'am, we're about to take off, I'm going to have to ask you to get in your seat and buckle up," the flight attendant said, interrupting her moment. She couldn't help the glare she gave the women, even though she knew she was only doing her job. She moved back into her seat and buckled up for take-off. All it took was one glance at the man sitting beside her and she was deliriously happy once again. She held his hand the entire flight. And he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Is this even real? Pinch me," Carol said, curling up beside Daryl on her couch. "Ow," she squealed as he pinched her leg. "Yep, I guess you're really here," she laughed. Carol had fully expected to be sitting alone in her living room with a box of tissues and a box of chocolates, bawling her eyes out like a child while stuffing way too many calories into her mouth. But instead she was cuddled up on the couch with Daryl , who had finally admitted he loved her. He'd gone home, very briefly to drop off his things and see Merle, but he was gone less than an hour before they were together again.

"I have something I need to tell you," she said, sitting up to look at him. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but it didn't feel right to have any secrets between them. "I heard you. That night you thought I was sleeping and you said you loved me…" she searched his eyes, looking for some sort of emotion to gauge his reaction. "I've known all this time, but you never said it and I thought maybe you changed your mind.." Carol's voice trailed off and she waited for him to speak.

"You thought I changed my mind?" he snorted. "That's exactly the opposite of what happened," Daryl said, his eyes twinkling. "Once I knew I loved you I fell more in love every second we spent together." He slid over and kissed her. "I was terrified you didn't feel the same way. But this morning, the way you looked when you thought you were leaving without me… I knew exactly what you were feeling. And I knew I made the right decision."

"I still can't believe you had that all planned," she said, looking down at the new charm she had added to her bracelet on the flight. It still made her heart flutter like the first time she looked at it. "I knew there was a true romantic deep inside you," she teased.

"Yeah well don't tell too many people, you'll ruin my rep," Daryl laughed. "And now to keep up my appearance of nothing but a sex crazed horn dog I'd really like to fuck you."

"Oh thank God," Carol replied. "I thought you would never ask." She had been thinking about jumping him since they got home, but the mood had still been so romantic and mellow. It was likely a night for slow and easy love making, exploring how sex would be different after their earlier admissions of love, but Carol wanted to do what they do best: sultry, sticky, hot, steamy, down and dirty fucking.

They tore at each other's clothes on the way to the bedroom, sending shirts, pants, underwear and socks flying. By the time they made it to Carol's room they were both naked and Daryl had picked her up, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He was sucking and nipping at her neck and she knew he would be leaving marks, but didn't care at all. Carol assumed he would deposit her onto the bed, but instead he set her ass on her dresser, and dropped to his knees. He pulled her legs apart and pushed his face between them. She knew she would never get tired of having his head down there. Daryl was a master with his tongue, like no other man she had been with. He drove her right to the edge 3 times and backed off, before he finally allowed her to go over the next time. She had her feet up and her fingers tangled in his hair, holding on for dear life as her body shuddered and heat flowed through her.

When her eyes opened and she released him Daryl stood and then offered her a hand to jump down. As soon as her feet hit the ground he spun her so they were both looking into the dresser mirror. "I want to see your face while I take you from behind," he growled into her ear. Carol bent slightly and braced herself on the dresser while he easily shoved into her with a groan. "Fuck you always feel so good." He held her tits in his hands as he started to fuck her. "Look at me, watch my face and see what you do to me," he demanded.

She looked up and found his eyes in the mirror. It was hard at first to keep watching him, it wasn't something she was used to doing. But once the initial awkwardness wore off it was actually incredibly erotic and made her feel even closer to him than ever before. Their eyes never left one another, the entire time, through the thrusting and the sighs, the deep strokes and the moans, and even as they both journeyed through their sweet moments of release they stayed locked on one another.

It may have been their usual ardent, passionate fucking, but Carol knew they were completely connected, on a level they never had been before. It was all the same yet so completely different. She bit her lip and gave him a shy, sexy smile in the mirror. Dary turned her to face him and immediately met her eye again, "I love you." Carol planted a kiss on his mouth and started to walk away. She gave him a saucy look over her shoulder. "I know," she said, heading into the hallway to find some of her clothes. Daryl didn't need her to say 'I love you' back. He knew.

They would go back to work soon, back to their normal lives in this normal world. They were no longer lost in paradise and Carol had no idea how they would make this new relationship work, but she knew she was insanely happy. And that was all that mattered. She was already looking forward to what New Year's Eve would bring…


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Thank you to those who are still reading. Hope you're still enjoying this one. This chapter is a bit of a bridge to the end of the fic, but it's still a fun one I think. The last two chapters are my fav though… this one should be finished up this week :)_

 **Chapter 20**

It was one full month from the day they both returned to work until it was time to make the trip to New York for New Year's and real life hit them both - hard. Work was insane, like nothing Carol had ever experienced before. The hours were long, the lines were long and the breaks were very, very short. Carol missed him like she had never missed anything in her life. Those little moments they both looked forward to during the work day were limited more and more and eventually non-existent as Christmas approached. And by the end of the day Carol headed home exhausted.

Daryl's hours were even worse. The number of packages they had to deliver around the holidays went up exponentially. They could have found time to make love once in awhile, but Daryl came up with the idea that maybe they should wait until they went away and she had foolishly agreed. She knew in her heart it was a great idea and that it would make New Year's Eve so much more special if they didn't exhaust themselves even more by stressing over the lack of time they had together and just went with the flow to get through the holidays. After almost 2 full weeks of being together every second of every day it felt like they were a thousand miles apart - but there was a light at the end of the tunnel they had to remain focussed on.

Carol decided it was just best to keep herself just as busy as he was. She took on extra shifts and worked overtime if they needed her. One her rare days off she went shopping and made it a priority to find the perfect gift for every person on her list – not just a gift they would like, a gift they would love.

Christmas came and went - the only really special memory was Daryl showing up at her place Christmas eve with a bottle of her favourite wine. It was practically Christmas day by the time he showed up and he had to leave before morning light to head back to work. It wasn't as difficult to just sleep beside him without making love because he looked so tired, but it was only one more week and they had their get away. She tried really hard to enjoy Christmas and get into the spirit of the season but Carol knew that for this year at least, New Year's was going to be her favorite holiday.

They had decided to tell only a select few people about their relationship, a few coworkers and friends they were close to because they assumed it would be obvious before long and of course Daryl's brother Merle knew. Merle. He was quite an interesting guy. Sleazy, cheesy and completely perverted, but somehow… she adored the man. He loved his baby brother and was very protective of Daryl - that was enough for her. It didn't hurt that Merle was hilarious - even if his racist jokes made her cringe sometimes. She wasn't sure how serious he was with his white supremacist attitude, but she tried to ignore it because she knew Daryl didn't share in those views and he was the one who truly mattered. Yes - Merle definitely had his faults - the list was long - but he already treated her like family and they barey knew each other. She felt like she'd gained a big brother she'd never had.

Carol started packing for New York almost a week early. She wasn't leaving for a few days and it was pointless to start packing so early, because she unpacked and repacked at least 4 times, but it made her feel like the trip was a little bit closer.

As usual the best laid plans went awry… They were scheduled to fly out together on the 30th with Merle and a couple others, but Carol couldn't get the day off work. There was a flu bug going around and they were down 4 employees already. Daryl offered to stay with her and fly out the next day, but Carol sent him ahead. As much as she didn't want to fly alone there was something sweet and romantic about having him wait for her in a big city airport. Besides, he had worked so hard and he needed the extra day to relax.

After work on the 30th Carol did some quick last minute shopping. Daryl had already texted her to let her know he missed her and couldn't wait to see her the next day. She pulled her purchase out of the bag and smiled. Lingerie was absolutely not necessary. She knew Daryl would jump her the first chance they got. She figured they would barely get safely inside the room in the condo they were staying at before they were engaged in some serious foreplay. But she also knew there would be round 2… and 3… and 4… The lingerie would come in handy to add a little extra sexiness at some point. And Daryl would love it.

Carol held it up one more time and smiled. It had been a long time since she had worn anything like it and she was both nervous and excited to model it for him. Her phone rang and she tossed the lingerie in the suitcase and answered it. "Hey, what's up?" Daryl asked. She smiled. He'd already texted but couldn't resist calling - it was sweet.

"Hi. I was just finishing packing," she said, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could zip it up. "There, done," she announced.

"I can't wait to see you," Daryl sighed. "I'm not going to lie, my dick is going to be very thrilled to see you as well. I'm not sure I've had a drought this long since… well since… high school maybe?"

Carol laughed. "Remember, this was your idea…"

"Yeah, well I was trying to be romantic, I didn't think you'd actually agree to it you freaking masochist," he teased. Carol was actually surprised she had agreed to it as well, and even more surprised she had survived, when every night she went to bed she longed for him. She had pleasured herself when necessary, but it just never scratched that itch that only Daryl could take care of for her. And he was going to fucking scratch her until she bled when they were finally together again.

"Tomorrow… tomorrow… tomorrow…" Carol repeated. "One more sleep," she said with a sigh.

"One more sleep," Daryl echoed her. "So I'll meet you at the airport in the morning?"

"Yeah, but I'll just text you when I've got my luggage and you can meet me at the pick-up area," Carol instructed him. "I'm warning you though, it will end up a complete massacre if anything or anyone cockblock me. I have needs that cannot be held up any longer."

Her heart was beating faster, just talking and laughing with him. She couldn't wait to be in the same room and actually see his smile and the twinkle in his eye when he laughed. She couldn't wait to hug him and smell his familiar scent. She couldn't wait to taste his kiss and feel his touch all over her body. "Mmm," she groaned, lost in thought.

"Carol? What are you doing?" he asked. She could hear both the curiosity and amusement in his voice.

"Honestly? I was thinking about you touching me," she admitted.

"Oh God," Daryl groaned. "Don't… you're gonna kill me and we're so close now…"

Carol bit her lip and decided to push it a little farther. "Don't you want to know where you were touching me?" she asked, her voice low and husky. She could hear him exhale deeply into the phone. "It was wet and slippery," she added.

"Jesus Fucking Christ woman, you're hundreds of miles away and you're still giving me an epic boner," Daryl moaned.

Carol felt her body catch on fire, wishing that epic boner was within reach. "Are you going to do something about it?" she asked, firstly to turn him on, but secondly out of curiosity and to light her own fire even more.

"Do you want me to?" Daryl asked, ready to play her game. She figured he was locked in the room they would be sharing, alone, while the others were probably out partying. She knew he woudn't have been talking to her like he was unless he had complete privacy.

Carol flipped him to speaker phone and started to get undressed. She had an idea - a really bold idea… and she decided to go for it. "I do. And I want you to facetime me a shot of exactly what you're doing," she replied. Carol grabbed the phone and climbed naked into bed.

The message popped up: 'Daryl would like to face time with you' and she clicked accept. She wasn't sure what to expect and was pleased to see a perfect view of his beautiful dick in his hand. She honestly wasn't sure Daryl would play along, but it had been so long since they had been intimate - he was likely game for anything. Carol felt a warm throb between her legs and knew if she slid her hand under the sheets to investigate her fingers would come back dripping wet. It had been too long since she'd seen him naked, wrapped her hand around his girth, and took him fully inside her.

"This what you wanted to see," he asked, slowly stroking his dick from base to tip.

She stared at the phone, mesmerized by his hand working up and down, and wishing it was hers instead. "Yeah, just like that," Carol whispered, biting her lip and watching intently. "Fuck I wish I could touch you," she sighed.

"Touch yourself," Daryl demanded. "And show me." Fuck, this was such a great idea - why didn't I think of this before?

"But then I don't get to enjoy the show," she whined.

"Fine, just touch yourself and tell me what it feels like then," Daryl said, keeping the phone trained on himself masturbating.

Carol slipped a hand under the blankets and spread her legs. She took a deep breath and even though her cheeks were flushed and she was nervous - she pushed on. This was her idea, she couldn't back out now. "Oh it's so wet," she breathed, feeling the slickness at the surface, even before she delved deeper. "So fucking wet," Carol groaned, slipping her fingers into the area she yearned for his stiff dick to be. She looked at the phone and saw Dary pick up the pace slightly and she wanted to scream with frustration. She literally wanted to kick and thrash and pout a shriek like a 2 year old having the worst temper tantrum ever.

"This was a terrible idea," she hissed, annoyed with herself for starting it. "I want you to fuck me so bad I can barely see straight." Carol moved her fingers to her clit, dragging moisture with her and making small wet circles.

"I'm fucking you at the airport," Daryl growled. "I'll take you in the car, in the pick-up area if I have to." At that exact moment she would have absolutely been game for that. She kept watching as he tugged at his dick, matching his pace with her own attention to her clit.

Daryl moaned and he picked up the pace even more, she could see his cock throbbing in response as his fist moved up and down. She moved her fingers from her clit and slipped them deep inside her. She was so turned on, so close to the edge… She bucked her hips, lifting them off the bed, pushing her fingers as deep as she could, fucking her own hand and wishing it was him.

Carol heard Daryl grunt and refocused her attention to the screen of her phone in time to see him ejaculate. She thrusted her hips a couple more times and felt her inner muscles start to contract around her fingers. She bit her lip but a whimper escaped her lips as Daryl gave himself a slow tug and a little more white goo oozed out the tip of his dick.

They both took a second to collect themselves and finally used face time "properly." Daryl's face looked flushed and she was sure hers was likely the same. "Even after all that I don't feel the least bit satisfied," Carol sighed, giving him her best pouty face.

"I know what you mean. But I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow," he said with a grin. His smile was beautiful and it melted her heart. He was charming and handsome, kind and thoughtful, and he was all hers.

"I really really miss you," Carol said, trying to hold back the girly tears. "I don't just mean the sex, I just miss you." It wasn't that they hadn't seen each other every day - it was just different. She needed to get back to that lazy, carefree couple they had been in Fiji and to the fun and flirty friends they had been at work before it all began.

"I know, me too," Daryl said quietly. "We should sleep," he added after a long pause. Carol nodded. "Night… and Caol...I love you."

"Love you too," she said, smiling as she hung up. Even though she knew she would see him in a few hours it hurt more than she thought possible to say goodbye. All she had to do was sleep and when she woke in the morning she would be so busy getting ready, getting to the airport, boarding… time would certainly fly by. But she still tossed and turned for well over an hour before finally drifting off.

The next morning did fly by. She was up early and at the airport an hour and a half before boarding time. When her plane landed at JFK and they allowed the use of mobile devices she texted Daryl to let him know. He said he'd be waiting for her where they planned.

By the time Carol had her luggage and was on her way out to the pick-up area she could barely breathe. With a quick scan of the vehicles she spotted the car Daryl described to her. She had to resist the urge to run, knowing it would attract attention. Daryl spotted her and climbed out of the car. She was pretty sure she had quit breathing entirely by that point. She kept walking, meeting his eye and holding his gaze. The tension was almost unbearable. Then finally, she let go of her suitcase handle and she was in his arms. "Keep it friendly," she whispered in his ear. "You start something and it's gonna get finished right here against the car."

Daryl chuckled. "God you feel good, I don't want to let you," he whispered back.

"Me neither," she sighed, reluctantly pulling away. "Let's get the fuck out of here," Carol said, smiling at him. "If stupid city traffic holds us up again our next getaway is gonna be to freaking… Minnesota."


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: This is technically the last chapter but I did an epilogue for this one so there will be one more eventually. Likely tomorrow or Friday :)_

 **Paradise - Ch 22**

Daryl wanted to fuck her in the car. He wanted to fuck her in the lobby of the building, the elevator, the hallway, and right in front of the door. But somehow, by some miracle, they made it inside the apartment. He wanted her so badly he likely could have fucked her in all those places, in very rapid succession. His dick had been half hard since the second he saw her at the airport. And now that they were alone, because Daryl had made damn sure the others would be long gone, it was fully stiff, straining to be released.

Before he could pounce Carol was already on him. She attacked and suddenly Daryl found himself thrown up against the wall, just barely inside in his apartment. "Whoa, easy," he laughed, as his head and shoulders connected with the dry wall.

Carol didn't respond with words, but the way her hand groped him through his pants told him she was in charge and was not going to go easy on him. It was going to be a battle. War for dominance. As much as he loved to let her take charge Daryl did not have an ounce of patience or the ability to relinquish control by that point.

He grabbed her by the hips and spun her, shoving her against the wall where he had just been. Carol smiled at him. But it was an evil smile. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his, to remind her of his strength. Then Dary attacked her lips with a kiss so intense it bordered on painful.

Suddenly there was pain as she bit his lip. "Ouch," he yelped, pulling back and tasting the metallic flavour of blood on his tongue when he licked at the wound site. "You will pay for that," he warned.

"Make me pay Daryl," she said, her voice so dripping with sexiness it made his dick throb.

"I hope you're not too attached to this shirt," he said, ripping it open. Her eyes widened at his animalistic attack on her clothing, but she didn't seem too concerned that she would never wear the shirt again.

He has no idea how he was going to make her pay. There was no way he could torture her by holding back the sex because Daryl had wanting absolutely nothing but to bone her for days. As it got closer and closer to their trip it consumed him. He dreamt of nothing but her creamy skin and the way it would feel when he finally plunged into her. Some nights the dreams were so vivid he could almost swear he could feel her moisture and smell her scent. He could barely make it through the day at work without wanting to take a private moment to jerk off but thankfully he'd been too busy the past few weeks… and the second he hit the sheets every night it was an instant hard on. He felt like a teenager who just learned how to masturbate. But it wasn't just for fun, he had to do it. It was physically painful to think of her and not allow himself the release.

And he was in the same state once again, but this time she was there. Carol stood staring at him, her destroyed shirt hung open, revealing her lacy black bra and flat stomach. Her eyes were so filled with desire they were almost a different color - darker, with need and a craving he mirrored in his own eyes.

No, he wouldn't make her pay right then. But he was going to fuck her harder than they had ever fucked before. And he knew Carol would take it. She was not a wimp, not even close. She would take it and beg for more.

There was no time to remove clothing. Daryl dropped his pants to his ankles, followed by his underwear. He grabbed Carol and turned her, bent her over and yanked down her pants. It wasn't romantic, not in the least. He was aggressive and rough but he had never needed to fuck someone so badly in all his life as he did her in that moment. If anyone walked in they were going to get a show because once he was in her there was no way he was stopping.

With her bent over and exposed he could see his glistening target. Daryl growled like an animal as he shoved into her. "Oh sweet fucking Christ," he moaned, finally feeling her wrapped around every inch of him.

He was frozen in place for God only knows how long, mesmerized by the feeling he was sure he would die before he ever felt again. As badly as he had wanted to just go at her, wild and crazy, until he blew, he couldn't resist taking a moment to enjoy how warm, slick and tight she felt on his cock.

Then Carol moved. It was only the slightest movement forward and pressure as she pushed her ass back into him as hard as she could. But it was all the invitation he needed to let his lust and passion take over once again. Daryl braced her by the hips and started to thrust. "Oh God, oh fuck," she screamed over and over again as he continued his rough assault on her pussy. "Harder, faster," she begged, even though he was worried he was hurting her already. Daryl realized just how aroused she'd been when she cried out, making the sound he knew she only made when an orgasm hit her hard, after only a minute or so of his thrusts.

His wouldn't be far behind, Daryl knew that. It felt too good, too perfect. It was everything he'd been craving for so long... He grunted as his balls tightened and a wave of pleasure like no other coursed through his testicles and penis. It made him weak, dizzy, and left him on the verge of falling over. He clung to her hips, maybe her ass, he really didn't know where his hands were by that point. But she kept him upright, saved him from falling. Carol always seemed to save him and Daryl knew he needed her like he needed air to breathe and sleep to live.

After they finished he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He was pleased she didn't fight it, but knew she was likely still weak and dizzy with pleasure from their encounter. It was now payback time.

Daryl lay her on the bed and stripped off her clothing until she was bare. He kicked off his own and set to work between her legs. The taste of her was yet another thing he had been craving like a drug. But he was more reserved this time. He had enough self-control to torture her, and he did torture her. He nipped at the inside of her thighs, teased her with his lips and tongue. He pushed her so close to the edge then backed off, drawing her away, only to push her there once again.

About the third time he did it Caro grabbed his head so he couldn't pull away. "You're gonna fucking make me come this time," she growled. He couldn't pull away, so he simply froze.

She wasn't having anymore of his games. She pushed her pussy hard into his face, pulling his head closer with her hands at the same time and she started to grind her clit against his mouth. "If you won't do it will," she hissed, frantically rubbing against him.

Daryl knew she'd won. She wasn't going to release him until she came. So he helped by licking and sucking as she wriggled all over his face. "Oh God Daryl," she screamed, arching her back, her body involuntarily shuddering. The dampness near his mouth got even wetter, flooding his taste buds as he continued to lap her up. As her orgasm passed she pushed him, clamouring to get away as her sensitive areas needed a moments rest.

Daryl released her, but by that point he was ready to fuck again. He spread her legs and moved towards her, but Carol moved, urged him into his back and climbed easily onto his arousal. He let her fuck him for a while, but soon found himself joining her rhythm, needing to get there as fast as he could yet again.

When it was over they lay in bed, side by side, panting. Daryl didn't know if his heart would

ever stop racing. Eventually she climbed out of bed and pulled on the shirt he'd removed earlier. His shirt. Daryl watched as she walked to the huge window overlooking the city and stared outside. Without being about to see her face he knew she was smiling.

He also knew it was time. He found his pants and pulled them on, without underwear. With his heart hammering again for a completely different reason Daryl pulled opened the drawer beside the bed and lifted out a box he'd put in there the moment he arrived.

Before he could lose his nerve he walked straight to her, touched her shoulder so she would turn and dropped to a knee. Carol gasped and looked down at him, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I wanted to wait, do this at midnight," he started. "But I thought that you, well both of us, would be more comfortable in private." At midnight they would be out on the streets of New York City, in Times Square, counting down the seconds to the New Year. Daryl took a deep breath. "I know we ain't been together for very long, but we've known each other for a while... and I feel like I've been waiting on ya my whole life." He reached for her hand and held it as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I ain't never believed in fate or soul mates or true love. Never thought I would find any of that. But I did. I caged up my heart a long time ago, but now… I ain't felt as free as I have since I knew I was in love with you." She had tears falling down both cheeks and he wanted badly to wipe them away, but he couldn't reach without standing. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you Carol," he said with a huge smile. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a big diamond set in white gold.

Carol gasped and touched the ring with her fingertip as she wiped away her tears with the other hand. She took the box from him and closed it. Daryl instantly felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart. Was she saying no? He wondered.

The look on his face caught her attention and she touched his cheek, gently reassuring him. "I want to answer you at midnight," she whispered. "You'll need to bring this," Carol added, handing him back the box.

Dary stood with a huge grin, taking the ring from her. He already knew her answer and he was ecstatic. He pulled her into his arms. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear.

4 hours later as the thousands of people around them were counting down from 10 to ring in the New Year Daryl was staring into Carol's eyes as if they were completely alone. The only word he heard before the crowd erupted in festive cheers was, "yes."

He kissed her. Daryl kissed the only person he ever wanted to kiss on New Year's, or any day, ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Well this was the test pilot of a crazy idea I had and thanks to you guys I feel like it went really well! So you all have my extreme gratitude for your comments, your support, for sticking around and just for taking a moment of your day to read this. THANK YOU!_

 **Epilogue**

"You have got to be kidding me," Carol said out loud. "This shit is not helping my nerves."

"Um, hi," a familiar voice said. Carol smiled, she knew who it was without turning and she was very happy to have a dear friend at that exact moment.

"Glenn," she said, turning. She was trying to fight back the tears, but when she saw his sweet handsome face her eyes welled up. There was something about him that had always made her feel calm and he truly was one of the biggest supporters of her relationship with Daryl. The first day she'd come back to work - before they had told anyone - he came up to her, hugged her and said 'it's about time.' Apparently he saw a connection long before either of them even knew it was possible.

"Hey, hey, come here," he said, moving closer and pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Carol sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. She would likely have to redo her makeup now, which made her cranky. "I am getting married in less than an hour and my maid of honor is stuck in New Zealand. Her flight is delayed and she's not going to make it in time. Probably not even until tomorrow."

"Well wait, isn't there a private plane or something we could hire and get her here?" Glenn said, drawing back to look at her. It was amusing that he would suggest a private plane, Carol wondered if he had any idea how much that would cost. But it didn't matter anyway and it was very sweet he wanted to think of ways to help.

"They've grounded all flights and aren't letting any in either. Fog," Carol explained.

"Well fuck," Glenn said. "I'm so sorry." He smiled at her. "No way in hell I'm wearing her dress, but if you need a man of honor I happen to be free."

"Really?" Carol squealed. "You'd do that for me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I would be honored," Glenn said. "I love seeing people happy. And you deserve this." Glenn knew some of what she'd been through in the past from a few heart to hearts they'd had over drinks. His girlfriend Maggie had been there too and she was a sweet girl - both so supportive.

Carol hugged him again. "You sure you're up for this? And you don't think Maggie will mind? You have to help me with all the girly stuff I need to do before the ceremony."

"What like, something old, something new?" he joked. "Of course she won't mind," Glenn added.

"You know I'm not one for superstitions…" Carol laughed. "But I have pretty much everything but something borrowed. Old earrings, new dress, blue garter…"

"Oh can I see?" Glenn asked with a flirty grin. "Oh come on, tonight you'll be a married woman and Daryl will beat the shit out of me if I hit on you." Carol gave him a little grin and lifted her dress to reveal the baby blue garter around her thigh. She knew he was madly in love with Maggie and it meant nothing anyway. Glenn whistled. "Shit, why is Dixon such a lucky bastard?" Carol blushed. Glenn was just one of those guys who was always the first person to tell her how amazing she was or how beautiful she looked. She had come to expect it from him, but she still felt very bashful when he did it.

"I think I can help with the borrowed thing," Glenn said. "It's kinda why I'm here right now...I brought this with me, just in case… and don't feel like you have to wear it…" He pulled a stunning jade bracelet out of his pocket. "It's been passed down through my family for years, been to many weddings," Glenn said with a smile. "Jade is supposed to be calming, you look like you could use some calmness right now," he teased her. "But the reason my family has always worn it for weddings is because it's supposed to stimulate love and desire…" his voice trailed off.

"It's beautiful," Carol said, reaching out her arm. "I would love to wear it." Glenn settled it

around her wrist and did it up. She pulled her arm in closer to admire it. The bracelet was the perfect touch and the last thing she needed for her outfit.

Carol took a peek outside and could see people starting to gather on the beach, mingling, some taking their seats. She saw Merle talking to a group of ladies and rolled her eyes. But then she wondered which one of her friends would end up in her brother in law's bed by the end of the night. She shook her head with a smile and hoped to hell it was only one of them.

Merle's friends in Fiji, the wonderful hosts they had met the year before, had offered the beach house for the wedding. It was private, yet there was a large section of beach for the ceremony and space to set up a tent for the reception.

She took a deep breath and turned back to Glenn. "Okay, we have to fix my makeup, have a couple more girly moments and then it'll be time." They busied themselves until there was nothing left to do but wait until Merle came to walk Carol down the aisle. Neither her or Daryl had parents still living or any significant family members other than Merle. She came up with the idea to ask Merle and he was on board instantly. It was kind of backwards and non-traditional, especially since Merle was also the best man, but they weren't really the traditional type anyway.

Carol took one last look in the mirror at the dress she had picked out. It was long sleeved and lacey. The sleeves and material that covered her shoulders and collarbones was see-through. The waist looked belted with a gorgeous sparkling jeweled embellishment in the center. It went to the floor, flaring out slightly from the thighs down. It was somewhat old fashioned, but very elegant without being too flashy. It suited her perfectly and she felt like a princess.

She heard footsteps and Merle appeared in the doorway. They took one look at each other and both started crying. It shocked her so much to see tears on the big oaf. He always acted like such a big tough guy, but she knew better. She'd known from the moment she found out how protective he was of his little brother. "Oh… no… not again…" Glenn sighed, breaking the tension. "We just fixed the make-up." Carol laughed and looked at him. He really was taking his Man of Honour role seriously. And she was extremely thankful for how easily he lightened the mood.

The following few minutes felt like a complete blur. The next thing she knew Glenn had made his way to the front and she was standing at the start of the aisle, looking down at Daryl waiting for her, feeling like she was going to hurl, thankful Merle had a hold of her because otherwise she was sure her knees would buckle.

When Daryl saw her standing there his eyes met hers and they stared at one another. Carol focussed only on him as she walked slowly down the aisle. She knew everyone was looking at her, but she only saw one person – just Daryl. Her nerves calmed slightly when she remembered that she was about to marry the man of her dreams. Finally. When they made it to the end Merle placed her hand in Daryl's and kissed her cheek before taking his spot beside his brother with that cocky Dixon grin. Carol continued to focus on Daryl. "You look beautiful," he whispered as the officiant started talking.

Carol remembered nothing about the ceremony except the way it felt to have Dary's hand in hers, to hear him say such beautiful words to her, and the exact vows they exchanged. And the kiss. She would never forget the kiss.

When she finally had a brief moment to herself, after being congratulated and hugged by every person in attendance, she reflected on what she remembered. Daryl held her hand the entire time and he was smiling. He looked happy, really happy, and not the least bit nervous. They had both memorized their own vows. Daryl's vows were surprising, captivating and they were words she would hold in her heart until the day she died. "Carol, the day I realized I was in love with you changed me forever. You were the part of me I never knew was missing. But I know now I wasn't complete until I fell in love with you. You make me whole. You make me a better man. You hold my heart in your hands. Today I swear in front of everyone we love that I'll never hurt you. I love you. Forever and Always."

Carol knew there were tears running down her cheeks and before she said her vows he reached out and brushed them away for her. "Daryl, it takes a lot for me to trust someone enough to let them in completely. But from the day I first met you I knew we were going to be good friends. You were my best friend long before I fell in love with you and you'll be my best friend for the rest of our lives. I've never met anyone who can make me smile the way you do. No one in this world understands me like you and laughs at my jokes, even when they aren't funny. I love you with every part of my heart and soul. This is the happiest day of my life and I can't imagine being here with anyone but my best friend."

Carol worried her words would sound corny or cliche or just plain stupid. She rewrote her vows at least 6 times but ended up going with the very first ones she wrote. They were what had come from her heart, not all the second guessing and overthinking that created the rewrites. From the look on Daryl's face as she spoke those words to him... They were perfect - for them. Maybe they were corny to everyone listening, but they made her husband smile and that's all that mattered.

Following the vows they exchanged rings. Carol looked down at the band that now sat on her finger with her engagement ring. It looked like it belonged there; it looked just right. Her eyes gazed a few feet away where Daryl stood talking to Merle. The ring on his left hand was strange but beautiful. She wasn't used to seeing him with any jewelry, so a shiny ring where nothing had ever been was shocking. But it made her heart soar to know it was there for her.

Her mind wandered back once again to the kiss they had shared. It was close to two hours ago by that point, but Carol could still feel it lingering on her lips as she went back and relived the memory. The second their lips touched she forgot her friends were watching. Any time there was physical contact between the two of them she lost control. One brush of their lips and she craved all of him. It was actually Daryl who had to pull back as the kiss became far too passionate for an audience. Carol blushed, bright red, as the guests laughed.

Daryl pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "can't wait to continue that later Mrs. Dixon." She looked up at him with a huge smile - it still sounded amazing to be his Mrs.

Before she finished her trip down memory lane a voice over a microphone interrupted her thoughts. They had already had dinner and speeches, which she was very glad were over so she could relax, so it was time for the reception to begin. A friend she'd known for years - Bob Stookey - had asked if he could DJ. Carol wanted him to be able to enjoy the wedding but he practically begged and she easily gave in. He agreed to emcee as well. It was time for their first dance and the crowd back away from the dance floor for her and Daryl to meet in the middle.

Her reached for her hand and pulled her into his arms as the first lines of the song started to play:

 _Lying beside you_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

 _Softly you whisper_

 _You're so sincere_

 _How could our love be so blind_

It wasn't a perfect wedding song choice by any means, but it was the song they had danced to at the 80s party almost a year ago to the date. It was special to them and when Daryl suggested it, just the fact he'd even remembered the song they danced to had brought tears to her eye. So it was fitting and it was the only possible choice in Carol's mind.

Just like he did that night when the chorus began he leaned in close to her ear and sang softly, "so now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say..." And just like that night Carol felt a wave of heat course through her body. His breath was warm and tickled as he sang to her. This was their song. Their moment. And she would never forget it.

Once their dance was over the party kicked up a notch. The booze started flowing more freely and the dance floor filled up. Carol danced and drank, laughed and joked. She felt free and happy amongst all the people she loved the most in this world. Since their first dance together Daryl hadn't got near her for another slow dance. But Rick, Glenn, Merle and even her boss had all taken their turns. She had promised danced to her favorite ginger in the world - Abraham - too, but he was likely to drunk to remember anyway.

Carol was looking for Daryl when he appeared from behind her. "Hey, time to go Beautiful," he said, taking her hand in his. Carol was confused, she thought they were staying at the beach house. "See that boat pulling in?" he said, pointing down to the docks. "We're spending our first night together floating on the Pacific. Just you and me." She turned towards the house. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Don't we need clothes and stuff?" Carol replied.

Daryl shook his head, "Everything is on board ready to go."

Carol smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're amazing. And romantic too. Who knew?" she teased him. "Can we say bye to everyone first?" she asked. It would feel weird to just take off.

Daryl sighed. "If you promise it'll be quick. I really want to make love to my wife."

Carol made a quick round saying thank you to everyone for coming. When she got to Glenn she pulled him in for a long hug. "Thank you for everything. You're the best man of honour a girl could ask for."

Glenn was very drunk. Not surprising given he was such a cheap drunk. "Carol, I fucking love you," he slurred. "Now go… get laid..." She laughed and kissed his cheek, then gave Maggie a sympathetic hug. She wandered off and found Daryl in the crowd to let him know she was ready.

20 minutes later they were off shore, engine killed, and anchor dropped. They couldn't go out too far or they wouldn't be able to anchor. The boat was huge. It was the biggest boat she had ever been on in her life, that wasn't a cruise liner. Daryl led her downstairs to the cabin and Carol gasped. It was absolutely stunning. She could only imagine how much Daryl was paying to rent the boat…Unless it was a gift from Merle or one of his friends. At that point she really didn't care.

Carol walked forward towards the bedroom and stepped inside. She kicked off the sandals she was wearing and turned to face Daryl. "This is perfect," she sighed. "I love you so much." He didn't say a word, but the look in his eyes reciprocated exactly what she had said.

Daryl approached her slowly and turned her around. He kissed her neck, nipping and sucking lightly as his fingers started to work on the buttons down the back of her dress.

"You couldn't have picked a dress with a zipper," he teased, continuing to fumble with the buttons. Carol could completely understand his frustration. All she could think about what how much she wanted to make love to her new husband. The second she felt like he'd undone enough buttons Carol started to wiggle her way out of the dress. She wore nothing but panties underneath, so as it finally fell away, and she stepped out she was almost completely naked.

Daryl had already removed his vest and tie and his shirt was half unbuttoned. She turned and pulled it out of his pants, then tugged it up. Daryl lifted his arms and helped pull it off over his head. He took his pants off and they both stood before one another in only their underwear.

They had decided to be celibate for the two weeks before the wedding. While two weeks without sex might not seem like much to some people, it felt like an eternity to Carol and she knew it was just as bad for Daryl. She had to control herself with deep breaths to keep from jumping him and turning their romantic wedding night into a hardcore fuck fest. Not that he would have minded, but she had a feeling he was trying to make it special, for her, and she wanted to let him do that.

"God you're stunning," he breathed, circling around her, then coming up behind and pressing himself against her ass. He was hard and Carol felt a throb start at her core in response. She pressed her ass into him, silently begging for more. Daryl ground against her as he reached around and cupped her breasts. She moaned as he pinched her nipples, making them stiff.

He teased her a little longer then finally Carol felt his hands on her hips, tugging down her panties. When she turned around he had removed his own underwear as well and stood naked before her. They stared at each other for a long time, enjoying the view they both knew so well. Daryl put his fingertips on her belly and gently urged her backwards onto the bed.

Carol climbed in and lay on her back. He started to move between her legs, as if he was going to lick her, but she grabbed his head and tugged him up. As much as she would have loved to have his tongue deep inside her, she wanted his dick even more by that point. "Make love to me Daryl?" she said as a question, instead of a demand. She wanted it to be his decision as much as it was hers. The night was about them, as a couple, not about either one of them as an individual. He nodded and repositioned between her legs.

The familiarity of their love making was both sexy and comforting. He knew her so well and she knew him too. Daryl knew what she liked and how to make her come, every time. Even with the slow and tender pace he set, he still found that spot that drove her wild. He knew when she was getting close and though they didn't often come at the same time, that night, very fittingly, they did. It was as if he had somehow held off, waiting for her. It was magical. It was the perfect ending to the most perfect day of her entire life. Carol had always thought that love was finite. There was a point somewhere when you finally reached the maximum capacity with which you could love someone and you just couldn't go any higher. But looking at Daryl, her husband, sleeping beside her Carol finally believed in the endlessness of love. She would love him a little more every second she spent with him. It would never end. When you found true love, like she had, it was, without a doubt, infinite.


End file.
